Roommates
by grandlinegirl
Summary: Zoro and Sanji are college roommates who find themselves waking up naked together after a night of drinking. A relationship begins to develop between them, but of course, there are bumps along the way. Warnings: AU, explicit yaoi sexual situations.
1. Chapter 1

xXxXxXxXxXxXx  
This is an RP done between myself (Sanji) and KonekoChan (Zoro) from y! Gallery. I'm posting this with permission from her.

Summary: Zoro and Sanji are college roommates who find themselves waking up naked together after a night of drinking. A relationship begins to develop between them, but of course, there are bumps along the way.

Warnings: AU, cursing, drinking, explicit yaoi sexual situations.  
xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sunlight came in through a slight parting in the blinds and hit Zoro straight in the face. He groaned and sat up, his head pounding. "How much did I drink?" he mumbled to himself before opening his eyes. This wasn't his room. He raised an eyebrow. "Where the fuck am I?" Something moved in the bed and he looked to his left. What he saw made his eyes widen. Next to him was his roommate and, as he had kicked the blanket mostly off, Zoro could see he was naked. "Oh hell no," he mumbled, but memories flooded over him like a wave. Memories of two sweaty bodies clashing together in a passionate embrace. And when Zoro looked down on himself, he noticed he was naked too. "Shit..."

Sanji groaned when the blanket was thrown off and his body was invaded with cold. He could vaguely hear someone swearing, but it sounded suspiciously close. How could he hear it so well if his roommate, Zoro, was in his own room? Sanji blinked open his eyes but couldn't see anything; his room was there, but it was a hazy blur. "Holy shit," he muttered and reached a hand over to grasp his cigarettes; something that he craved as soon as he woke up. A sudden ache in his head caused him to groan again and he was rubbing the sleep from his eyes with his other hand when he became aware of warmth in the bed beside him. "What the fuck?" he murmured and swung his head to the side, where he was greeted by a wall of tanned flesh. "Zoro...?" Sanji hissed and jumped to the other side of the bed, then noting that he was naked. "What the fuck's going on?" Sanji yelped and lit up a cigarette, pulling the sweet toxin into his lungs.

Zoro sighed and rubbed his forehead. "Hell if I know," he mumbled. "But I think we...um..." Now Zoro was not the one to be embarrassed about sex or doing stupid things when you were drunk, but this... man, this was beyond even him. He blushed a little and pointed at the sheets; they were all scrunched up. "I think it's pretty clear what we've been doing." He hated himself for this, he'd had a crush on Sanji for almost as long as he'd known him, but he didn't want the blond to know. And he definitely hadn't wanted this to happen before he told him, if he ever did.

Sanji's gaze followed where Zoro was pointing, his face flushing as he looked at the bunched up sheets at their feet. "You're fucking kidding me," Sanji hissed and took a long drag of his cigarette. Normally smoking helped to relax him, but today was an exception to the rule. Sighing in humiliation and irritation, he fisted his sunshine hair and leaned back against the headboard, making sure to pull the sheets over his lap. He wasn't afraid of being nude, but this was...this was Zoro! Truth be told, he was sexy as hell, and his body... "We must have been so fucked up..." Sanji sighed again and hung his head in shame. He racked his brain, trying to remember anything from the previous night, but the only thing he could vaguely remember was... Zoro pushing him up against the wall and... "Fuck!" Sanji bellowed

Zoro nodded, for once at a loss for words. He leaned down to get his boxers, only to find them ripped. This entire situation was getting ridiculous and he couldn't help himself. He started laughing. So he stood there, in the middle of Sanji's room, stark naked, and laughing like there was no tomorrow. He didn't even know exactly what it was that was so funny. Sanji's face had been priceless, but he guessed his own had been as well. The way the blond smoked his cigarette, he was usually more relaxed, but now it seemed the nicotine only made things worse, and the smoke leaving his mouth made Zoro think of a fire breathing dragon. Maybe that was why he was laughing.

Sanji sat motionless, watching Zoro break down in the middle of his room. Without thinking about it, his gaze raked over the other's amazingly toned body. His mouth almost watered at the sight. 'At least if I had a night of drunken sex, it was with someone that looks like THAT,' Sanji thought as he puffed away. His fingers ached to reach out and brush against the tanned skin...to trail his fingers down it, watching the muscles ripple under his fingertips... Sanji shook his head violently and pinched the bridge of his nose between his fingers, forcing his gaze from the green haired man. "God damnit," he whispered. "So fucked up."

Finally, Zoro stopped laughing and looked at Sanji. "I'mma go get dressed. Coming with me for breakfast?" He had had enough embarrassing wake-ups like this to get over it fast, at least on the outside. Seeing Sanji in the bed, hair tousled, smoking one of his beloved cigarettes and, Zoro just noticed, having a couple of hickeys on his chest and neck. They were all his work, and for some reason that made Zoro happy as a little boy. He just hoped Sanji wouldn't freak too much about this and decide he didn't want to share room with him anymore.

"Yeah, I guess," Sanji shrugged. He'd never really been in a situation like this. Sure, he had slept with people, but hadn't ended up in someone's bed, not remembering anything from the night before. 'Thank god it was only Zoro,' Sanji told himself again. He supposed that he would have to let go and move on, if they were going to continue being roommates. Honestly, he didn't want to lose the green haired man as his roommate. Yes, they had issues; after all, they were both stubborn, hard-headed men, but it was still pretty easy living with him. Since Zoro was still in the room, he grasped the sheets and wrapped them around his waist as he slipped from the bed. He made it a few steps across the room before he swayed, falling a little towards Zoro. It was the first time he'd been unsteady on his feet in his life, and he cursed himself for drinking so much as he fell into the green haired man.

Zoro caught Sanji, wrapping his arms around him as he tried his best not to fall backwards. Thanks to his strong legs and good balance, he managed and looked down on Sanji's face. "You okay?" he asked, not knowing concern was showing in his eyes. He still hadn't let go of the blond, waiting for his answer and not really realizing how he was holding him.

Sanji let out a small groan as he was caught in Zoro's strong arms. His hands came up to grasp at the other's chest and he glanced at Zoro, his face flushing. "Uh yeah...thanks," he stammered. He knew he should pull away, his whole body was screaming at him to...but the look in Zoro's eyes, the quiet concern shining there... Sanji shivered, his fingers digging into tanned flesh. He bit his lip between his teeth and wished he had a cigarette then.

Then Zoro did something quite unlike him, he smiled a little before he let Sanji go. "Since you're so unsteady, I'll go buy you breakfast." Realizing this sounded way too nice compared to how they usually spoke to each other, he added "I don't want you to embarrass me by falling 'cus you're hungover." That he was hungover himself was something he ignored.

Sanji frowned, but let the comment go because at least Zoro was acting normally; that and his head was pounding much too fiercely to argue. He made sure the sheet was tightly around his waist and turned towards his bathroom. "Can you get me a coffee?" he threw over his shoulder before shutting the door behind him and dropping the sheet. He felt so dirty and couldn't wait to get into the shower. A clear sticky fluid covered parts of his body and he had tried his best not to think about it so far, but he couldn't wait to wash it off. He leaned back against the door as he waited for the other's answer.

"Yeah," Zoro called back as he went into his own room to get dressed. He decided he'd shower later, since Sanji would probably use up all the hot water and because he was starving. He pulled on a pair of black jeans and a white t-shirt before grabbing his wallet and leaving the room. He'd just run down to the vending machine to get them sandwiches and then hit the coffee machine on his way back.

"'Kay, thanks," Sanji called and went to stand in front of the mirror. He grasped his toothbrush and scrubbed his teeth before looking at his reflection. He groaned as he took in his pale face and dishevelled hair. Then he noticed something else. Red marks littered the skin of his neck and chest. "GOD DAMNIT, ZORO!" Sanji bellowed and threw his toothbrush into the holder. He stalked over to his shower and turned it on before climbing under the hot spray. Sanji scrubbed his body hard with soap and then washed his hair twice with his citrus shampoo and conditioner. He felt totally refreshed as he exited the steamy stall and grasped a big white fluffy towel, wrapping it around his waist. He immediately grabbed another cigarette and lit up as he went to his room to dress in comfortable grey sweatpants and a snug white t-shirt.

Zoro came back to the room just as Sanji left his bedroom. He threw him his sandwich and put the coffee on the coffee table in front of the TV. He sat down on the couch and turned the TV on, sipping his coffee and eating his sandwich as if he hadn't eaten in years. His white teeth tore the bread apart lustfully and he sighed when he felt his stomach fill up.

Sanji flopped on the couch beside him, sitting unnecessarily close and braced his feet on the coffee table. He watched out of the corner of his eye as Zoro snarfed down his food. His stomach was a little upset so he ate slowly, savouring the food. The coffee, however, was more than welcome. He took a long swig of the hot liquid, sighing happily as the drink heated his stomach. He was somewhat embarrassed about the marks on his neck, but didn't have any way to hide them, so he did his best to ignore them as he focused on the TV.

Zoro had finished his breakfast and stretched his long body, almost falling off the couch as he did so. He tried his best not to snicker at the hickey on Sanji's neck and actually succeeded. He kept his eyes on the TV screen, hoping Sanji didn't notice how he swallowed when the blond sighed. Why was suddenly everything he did a turn on? This was ridiculous.

Sanji watched Zoro's long, lean body stretch out. His gaze raked over the other, remembering how he had looked naked. He shook his head and tried again to focus on the TV. He felt different being around the other now, but it wasn't a bad different. He finished his sandwich and coffee before grabbing their garbage and striding to the kitchen to throw it out. If there was one thing he hated, it was a dirty house. Returning, he sat back down, his arm brushing against the green haired man's. He shivered slightly and lit up a cigarette

Zoro had tensed a little when he felt Sanji's arm against his but forced himself to relax. This was silly, why was he reacting like this now? Because they had had sex? He barely remembered it! Why did it make him feel this way? He stood up quite abruptly. "Shower," was all he said before disappearing into the bathroom.

Sanji watched Zoro disappear and frowned. Why was he acting so weird? He laid himself out on the couch, his head where Zoro had just previously sat. The seat was still warm from the other's body and he sighed happily as he closed his eyes. He heard the shower start and pictured Zoro's naked body, water sluicing down over it... He pushed the mental image away and relaxed into the plush couch cushions.

Zoro let the water spray him in the face. Why was he so upset about this? If anything he should be happy, right? He got one night with Sanji, and though he didn't remember it yet, he was sure he would soon. Images were already flashing in his mind. As he scrubbed himself, he felt a sore spot on his shoulder. He looked and noticed a bite mark. Sanji had marked him! He snickered a little. He was luckier than Sanji whose marks were clearly visible; Zoro's would be hidden by his shirt as soon as he put it on.

Sanji smiled softly as the scent of Zoro enveloped him. He was so comfortable...he didn't want to ever move. He was so glad that it was Saturday morning and he didn't have any classes again until Monday. He warily lifted a hand to finger one of the marks on his neck. As he did so, he remembered the feeling of Zoro's lips on him...sucking his flesh...nipping him... and he groaned softly. He wished that he remembered everything; he had always figured Zoro would be a phenomenal lover

Zoro came out of the bathroom wearing only a towel since he hadn't bothered taking clothes with him. He walked past Sanji on the couch to get clean clothes from the big plastic bag he used to get clothes back from the laundry room. He didn't seem to realize he gave Sanji quite a show as he bent over to get his clothes.

Sanji's eyes blinked open when Zoro swept past him. He could smell the clean, fresh scent of the other's shampoo and his eyes followed the green haired man. He openly gaped as Zoro bent over to retrieve clothes and gasped when he saw what was underneath the towel. Earlier, he'd been much too preoccupied to even notice, but now... Sanji cursed under his breath as he felt his erection awakening. What the hell was wrong with him? Sanji's cheeks flushed as he continued to stare.

Zoro didn't notice Sanji eyeing his body, dense as he was, but he noticed it when he turned around, holding a t-shirt and a pair of boxers in his hand. "What's wrong with you?" he asked. "You're all red...and you're staring at me. Do I have something on my face?" He put his free hand to his newly shaven chin and rubbed a little. "Well? You're not answering." He raised an eyebrow at the still staring blond. What was going on now?

Sanji blushed further and wrenched his gaze from Zoro, turning over onto his back and looking at the TV. "It's nothing," Sanji murmured, trying to calm his thundering heart. Picking up the remote, he flicked through channels, warily hoping that the other wouldn't push it as he mentally cursed himself. Suddenly, he wanted, needed a cigarette, so he reached for the pack that was always on him and lit one up, exhaling a long stream and watching it dissipate into the room.

Zoro didn't believe him for a second. He walked over to his roommate and stood in front of him, giving him a really nice view of his nicely toned chest and stomach before he leaned forward, looking Sanji in the eyes through the thin ray of smoke. "You're lying," he said matter-of-factly.

Sanji gazed up at the other, who was now right in front of him. His blue eyes raked over his chest and stomach, and he had to fight the urge to reach a hand up and brush his fingers over the taught, tanned muscles. "I said it was nothing, idiot," Sanji scoffed and dropped his gaze from the other. "Forget it."

"Hhmm..." Zoro still didn't believe it, but he shrugged and let it be. "Whatever." He went into his room and got dressed. When he got out, Sanji was still on the couch. "I'm going out," he said as he headed to the door. Zoro was what you usually call a workout-fanatic and began every day running around campus, and ended every day by lifting weights in his room.

Sanji shrugged, not really paying attention. How could Zoro work out after a night of heavy drinking? Especially if they'd had enough to end up in bed together! When the door shut behind his roommate, he sat up on the couch, clutching his head in his hands. He felt like a wreck; no, he was a wreck. Smoothing his sunshine bangs over his eye, he put his cigarette out in the ashtray on the table in front of him. Images kept coming back to him from the previous night, each one more vivid and lewd than the last... And he still had the whole day to get through. Sighing, he decided the only way to keep himself busy was cooking.

Zoro zipped up his hoodie and started running, images of Sanji writhing and panting under him making him run faster. How could he have stayed in that apartment? Even with his head banging like someone was nailing something to the inside of his skull, he needed to run. Run and get this craziness out of his system, else he'd go mad.

Sanji sighed as he pulled ingredient after ingredient from the cupboards. He was reaching for the milk, when a sudden memory hit him, this one insanely vivid. Zoro above him, sweaty and gorgeous, feeding himself inside... The carton of milk dropped from his hand, falling to the floor, a large puddle spreading from the spout. "Shit!" Sanji yelped and quickly moved to clean up the spill. When he bent down, he groaned softly at how hard the memory had made him. "God damnit, Zoro..." he whispered.

Zoro stopped at a bench in a park they had on campus. Since it was still a bit early, no one was out. The images of Sanji kept coming no matter how fast he ran and now he could barely walk properly, much less run. He sunk down on a bench. "Idiot, if only you knew what you're doing to me," he mumbled, feeling his usually loose pants tighten.

After the spill was cleaned, Sanji sighed as he surveyed the kitchen. No more milk. He'd have to go out and get some if he planned to continue cooking, and he really had no choice. It was the only thing that relaxed him, only thing that carried his troubling thoughts away. Moving through the small home to the entrance way, he pulled on a pair of shoes and a sweatshirt, making sure to grab his wallet before heading outside. The quickest way to the store was through the park, so he walked leisurely through it, enjoying the weather, and completely oblivious to Zoro, who was seated on a bench nearby.

Zoro groaned, his erection wouldn't go down, no matter what he thought about. He even imagined the saggy breasts of an old woman, but as they were instantly replaced by images of a naked Sanji, they didn't help. He rested his head back. "I am not jerking off outside," he growled to himself. "I am not..." But he knew that if he didn't get a hold of himself soon, that was what was going to happen.

Sanji lit up a cigarette as he continued his walk. He was still hard as well, the last memory flooding through his brain, replaying over and over again, and he couldn't stop it. He picked his way down the worn path, his long, thin legs carrying him quickly towards his destination. Rounding a bend, he stopped in his tracks when he saw Zoro sitting on a bench, his head resting back against the wood. He approached cautiously, stopping again when he was within arm's reach. "Zoro?" he spoke, his voice husky from the situation down below.

Zoro jumped up from the bench with a surprised expression on his face. "What are you doing?" he exclaimed. "Trying to give me a heart attack?" He turned his back to Sanji so he wouldn't notice the tent in his pants.

Sanji frowned but stepped closer, laying his hand on his roommates shoulder. "It's not like I was sneaking up on you, I walked over in plain sight. What's wrong with you?" he asked, a slight note of concern showing in the tone. He cursed himself for showing his weakness, but it was too late now. Just being near the other had his heart pounding, all of the blood seeming to rush to fuel his erection.

Zoro tensed up but couldn't shake Sanji's hand off even though he wanted to. "It's nothing. I don't like being disturbed when I'm running." Not that he'd been running, and he didn't mind if someone did talk to him while he was exercising, but it's not like he could tell Sanji the truth, that he was embarrassed that the blond might've noticed the hard-on he'd inspired.

Sanji paused and but didn't remove his hand, instead gripping the other's shoulder tighter as he tried to comprehend what his problem was. He was thankful the other was turned away and wouldn't be able to see the very noticeable tent in his sweatpants. The feeling of Zoro's hard, muscular shoulder under his fingers felt so good. He gasped quietly as another scene flooded his mind - this one of him grasping Zoro's strong shoulder's as they moved together on the bed...

Zoro could somehow feel Sanji's mind was somewhere else took the opportunity to shrug Sanji's hand off. "What are you doing here anyway? Weren't you gonna sleep the headache away?" He wanted to think about something else than what he and Sanji had done the night before.

Sanji shoved his shrugged off hand into his pocket, grabbing yet another cigarette with his free hand and lighting up. "I wanted to cook something, but we need milk, so I'm going to the convenience store to buy some."

Zoro nodded once. "Why did you stop then?" He started walking away slowly. His excitement had begun to fade now anyway so he could walk normally. What was with his blond roommate and cooking every second he got? Not that he minded, he always got home-cooked meals.

"Because I saw you sitting on the bench looking like you were dying or something. Excuse me for showing some concern," Sanji hissed and took advantage of his long legs to put him in front of Zoro. Now miffed, he didn't stop, just kept walking towards the store that was now close by. His head was still pounding harshly, and he wasn't in the mood to argue with his roommate. He just wanted to get the milk, and go back home.

Zoro sighed and started running again, being reminded of Sanji's bratty side killed his erection completely and he was actually able to run his entire course without trouble. And, hopefully, Sanji would have saved some of whatever he cooked for him so he didn't needed to use the blond's precious kitchen.

Once he reached the store, he quickly bought what he needed and headed straight home. Almost as soon as he was back inside, he swallowed two pills with a gulp of water, hoping they would take his headache away. Moving into the kitchen, he resumed cooking, and soon enough, the apartment was filled with the aroma of the hearty soup he'd made. While he left it to simmer, he flopped on the couch and laid out, hoping he would feel better once he woke up.

Zoro made his route a little longer and came back maybe fifteen minutes later than he usually would, he was in a better mood and he smelled food, which put him in an even better mood. "Is there any food left?" he asked Sanji as he entered the living room to go to the shower.

Sanji groaned, his eyes blinking open when Zoro came in. He'd slept for a bit, and was feeling much better. "I haven't eaten yet," he sighed as he stretched out and then sat up, rubbing the sleep from his blue eyes. Getting fluidly to his feet, he went to check on the food while his roommate showered and lazed about until he was finished, then began serving up the food.

Zoro made sure to make his shower a cold one. Seeing Sanji rise so gracefully from the couch made him remember how agile the blond man was. The shower helped and when Zoro came back into the kitchen, dressed in baggy jeans and a t-shirt, he looked just as uninterested as he usually did if nothing was going on.

Sanji perched on a chair, crossing one long leg over the other as he ate the soup. It was good, it warmed his stomach and made him feel in much better spirits. He noted that Zoro looked normal again, and was secretly glad for that. Although, now freshly showered again, the clean scent wafted across the table and Sanji had to fight the urge to retreat, to eat elsewhere. Why did Zoro have to smell so damned good? He ate quickly and brought his dish to the sink, filling it with soapy water so he could start on the dishes.

Zoro sat down, knowing Sanji would kill him if he went close to the stove. "Any food left or did you eat it all?" This was a normal and well-known scene between the roommates and Zoro knew Sanji wouldn't get upset.

"There's plenty left. I made a huge pot," Sanji murmured, pulling his hands from the soapy water and wiping them on a towel. Hefting the pot, he brought it to the other and moved around the table to refill his bowl, which brought him unnervingly close. His leg brushed against the other's as he refilled Zoro's bowl and he grit his teeth until he finished and moved back to the safety of the sink.

Zoro had gasped a little when he felt Sanji's leg brush his, but it seemed the blond hadn't noticed so he just ate in silence, asking for seconds several times, until the pot was almost empty. When he finished his fourth bowl, he stood up. "Thanks for the food," he said, looking directly at Sanji for the first time since they woke up this morning.

Sanji froze, his gaze catching Zoro's. It was several seconds before he could recover, and then he turned back to the dishes that were almost finished. "Yeah, you're welcome," he murmured as he finished and then drained the water from the sink and put the last dish away. Stretching, he sighed happily when his back popped, but he had to wonder what he was going to do for the rest of the day. It loomed before him, seeming to mock him, as even with cooking, he'd only managed to waste a relatively short amount of time.

Zoro couldn't stop staring, Sanji stretching had always been somewhat erotic to him, but today it was special and he had to bite his lip not to groan. A small growling sound left him anyway and he prayed to whatever god there was that Sanji hadn't noticed.

Sanji tensed and quickly spun around at the sound Zoro made, planting the back of his hips against the counter, his long legs stretched in front of him. His blue gaze raked over the other's face as he reached for a cigarette and lit up, never taking his eyes from Zoro. He remembered that sound from last night, remembered it while they were together... He shivered, and almost growled himself as his pants tightened once again, hoping that Zoro didn't notice it.

Zoro still had the left side of his under lip between his teeth and his eyes looked at Sanji hungrily without being aware of it himself. From the blond hair, over his face, stopping for a moment at the only visible blue eye, going lower to the lips, luscious with a cigarette between them, even lower, the chest Zoro knew was covered in marks, the flat stomach, the slim hips and the long legs. It took his breath away, and though he had noticed he was staring by now, he couldn't stop. The blond was perfect in every sense of the word.

Sanji was silent, shuddering as he felt Zoro's gaze rake over him, scrutinizing him. He attempted to cross his legs, attempted to hide his erection but he figured the other had already seen it. He couldn't quite bring himself to care, not with the way he felt while the other studied him. He wanted to speak, but didn't want to ruin...well, whatever was going on. Instead, he puffed silently on his smoke as he waited to see what Zoro would do or say next.

Zoro swallowed to get the moisture back in his mouth that Sanji had dried it out. He had noticed the blond's erection, and was sure his roommate would notice his too in a matter of seconds. Now he tried to look away, but it was impossible. He'd met Sanji's blue eye and was stuck there, he couldn't look away if his life depended on it.

Sanji was the first to break eye contact, but only so his gaze could rake over the other's body, down his toned body that was hidden behind clothes, but wished he could see, stopping when he saw Zoro's tented pants... Gasping softly, he bit his bottom lip between his teeth, his eyes catching the others again. He wasn't sure what was going to happen, but he sure knew what he wanted to happen...

Zoro had no difficulty reading the look in Sanji's eyes and with two long steps he was in front of the blond. He opened his mouth to speak, but not a word came out. He didn't want Sanji to believe this was all just lust from him, but at the same time he didn't want to embarrass himself. So he settled on staring at Sanji's lips, wanting to kiss them so badly, but there was a cigarette in the way.

Sanji stared up at Zoro, who was now in front of him, noticing the hungry look in his eyes as he watched his lips. It took him a moment to understand why the other wasn't kissing him, but as soon as he did, he plucked the cigarette from his lips and turned to put it out in the ashtray behind him, before turning back. "Zoro..." he murmured, his voice husky.

Zoro wasted no time and put his lips on top of Sanji's, pressing himself against the blond and pushing him against the kitchen counter, his hands placed on either side of his roommate so he wouldn't lose his footing.

Sanji moaned softly against the other's lips, his hands moving up to grasp at Zoro's chest, his fingers grasping the material of his shirt tightly as he kissed him back. The other's lips felt so good against his own, even better than he remembered from the previous night. Using a long leg, he wrapped it around the back of Zoro's thigh, drawing him even closer as they continued to kiss.

Zoro thought he was going to die when Sanji pulled him closer. He groaned a little and began nibbling a little on Sanji's lower lip, begging for entrance. He dared to take one hand from the counter and put it on Sanji's neck, caressing him slowly.

Sanji gasped when Zoro nibbled his lip, and his tongue darted out to quickly touch the other's, letting him know it was okay. His back arched, pushing his body towards Zoro's touch and his hands found purchase in the green hair at his nape, gripping hard.

Zoro growled before plunging his tongue into the other's mouth, pressing their bodies even closer and gasped when his jeans moved over him, creating some friction over his straining erection. He had no idea how he was able not to start humping Sanji then and there.

Sanji moaned and his tongue began to move and tangle with Zoro's. He smoothly lifted himself up to perch on the counter, not breaking contact with the other's lips, and wrapped both legs around Zoro's waist, pulling him close. He gasped as his covered erection pressed against the other's stomach, his fingers gripping Zoro's hair tight as they continued to kiss.

Since Zoro now could use his hands freely, one of them went further up in Sanji's hair and the other was resting on the blonds' hip. He pushed closer to Sanji, accidentally rubbing against his crotch a little.

"Ahh," Sanji gasped against Zoro's lips as he moved against him. His legs gripped hard at Zoro's ass, one hand untangling from green hair to move down and brush against his chest, feeling the hard muscles under his shirt that he wished he could see.

Zoro growled and moved his lips from Sanji's down to his neck to a spot he hadn't left a hickey on, nibbling softly at the skin, trying not to leave a mark this time. It proved hard, but he made it for now. His hands ran down Sanji's back to his ass, cupping the cheeks and he wondered what would happen if he picked Sanji up and carried him to the nearest bed, which happened to be Zoro's.

Sanji's hand cupped the back of Zoro's head as his lips moved down to his neck. His head tilted to the side, allowing the other more access. He gasped when his ass was cupped, and guessing what the other wanted, he scooted forward, making sure his legs were tight around Zoro's waist. His hands encircled the other's neck, and his lips found Zoro's again.

Still kissing, Zoro picked Sanji up and somehow he managed to get them both into the bedroom without falling or walking into anything. After having kicked the door shut, Zoro more or less just dumped Sanji on the bed. He looked down on him with a wolfish smirk as he took off his shirt.

Sanji's blue gaze watched intently as Zoro's toned chest and stomach were revealed to him. Getting to his knees, he reached out to brush a hand down the smooth skin, watching the muscles ripple under his hand. He barely suppressed a shiver as his hands reached for his own shirt, as the urge to feel himself pressed against Zoro's bare flesh overwhelmed him.

Zoro had gasped when Sanji touched him and was now shivering a little, not wanting to wait much longer, he didn't think he'd be able to. He got impatient, Sanji took too long taking his shirt off, so Zoro decided to help him. He put a knee on the bed, pushed the shirt up and put his lips gently on the skin.

Sanji moaned when Zoro's lips touched him and his back arched, pushing his body further against him. His hands gripped the other's shoulders, like he'd thought of earlier, and his strong fingers dug into the tanned flesh as he leaned back on the bed, wanting to feel Zoro on him.

Zoro followed and was soon lying on top of Sanji, kissing his way up to his chest, where his actions were stopped by the still present shirt. "Better get this off," he growled in Sanji's ear before taking the lobe between his teeth and pulled gently.

Zoro's body felt amazing against his; it was even better than he'd imagined. "Ahh, Zoro..." Sanji breathed when the other began to work on his ear. It was something that always got to him, but he found it did even more so when Zoro did it... The feeling of the other's hot breath against his flesh made him shiver and his hands moved to explore the hard plains of his roommate's chest.

Zoro noticed Sanji's reaction to him nibbling his ear and decided to keep doing just that for a while, before going down on his neck, his hands impatiently tugging on Sanji's shirt, wanting it off NOW! He growled when he felt Sanji's hands on his chest.

Sanji was panting as he reached up to pull his shirt off in one fluid motion, his hands quickly finding their way back to Zoro's body once the garment was off. He felt the smooth, hard muscles in the other's back, before moving his hand back around, trailing it down the other's stomach until he felt a soft trail of green hair leading downwards. He groaned softly as his hand followed it to the waistband of his jeans, but he didn't go under yet.

Zoro groaned and put his forehead on Sanji's chest. This felt too good, it was overwhelming, and he didn't want it to end. He kissed Sanji deeply, forcing his tongue into his mouth, his hands running over the blonds sides.

Sanji sucked on Zoro's tongue as his hand moved to the fastenings on Zoro's jeans. He wanted to see him again, couldn't wait to feel him again as his dexterous fingers unbuttoned the pants and slid the zipper down. He manoeuvred the pants down over Zoro's ass, and his hands moved to grip the round cheeks, lifting his hips to press against the other.

Zoro let out a guttural sound and accidentally sunk his teeth into Sanji's shoulder. Not hard enough to draw blood, but still pretty hard. He needed to stop Sanji soon if he didn't want this to end like last night. Sanji deserved to know, and if he wanted to move then, let it be. But just a little more...

Sanji cried out as he was bitten, the sound turning into a low moan, the intense pleasure causing him to unconsciously grind his erection against Zoro's. He felt like his blood had been replaced by liquid fire, the heated liquid spreading to each and every part of his body with each heartbeat. "Zoro..." he moaned, needing, wanting more.

This was it, if Zoro should ever be able to say it, he needed to do it now. But how? He was so bad at this. Oh fuck it. He leaned down next to Sanji's ear. "You'll kick me for this for sure," he whispered. "But I really like you, Sanji." He said his roommate's name pretty rarely, so that in itself should make the blond understand how serious Zoro was. That, and the fact that he managed to say this without moaning even though Sanji was touching him in ways he hadn't even imagined he could.

Sanji froze, his eyes finding Zoro's dark ones. The way his named rolled off the other's tongue...he barely supposed a shudder at just that. "My name..." he murmured softly, before shaking himself from his stupor. "I don't do this with just anybody, Zoro. I..." he sighed. "I like you, too." His cheeks flushed slightly and he looked away, embarrassed at his admission.

Zoro felt like he'd died and gone to heaven, Sanji liked him back? He smiled a little and he tilted Sanji's face back so their eyes met. "You're mine," he said in a warm voice before kissing Sanji gently, softening the roughness in his words a bit.

Sanji gasped against Zoro's lips at the words. He...wanted to belong to him; wanted Zoro to be his as well. He kissed the other back soundly, his hand moving to tangle tightly in green hair. His free hand trailed down Zoro's body, tugging firmly at the pants to let him know he wanted them off, since he couldn't do it himself with the position they were in.

Zoro smirked against the other's lips and sat up on his knees on the bed, sadly having to pull away from those delicious lips. He popped the button and began to unzip the fly, he was moving slower than necessary, but the look on Sanji's face was an incredible turn-on, and he couldn't help it.

Sanji propped himself up on his elbows, panting and biting his lip between his teeth as he watched Zoro teasing him. His eyes were zeroed in on the other's crotch, waiting for another glimpse of what he'd seen earlier. He wanted to get his own off...but couldn't quite manage to take his eyes from Zoro.

Zoro got off the bed and slowly let his jeans fall to the floor. And so it was time to show Sanji that Zoro more often than not went commando under his clothes except when working out. There were no underwear to be seen and on Zoro's face there was a cocky grin.

Sanji gasped quietly and bit his lip harder when Zoro's large erection sprang free of his jeans. His mouth almost watered while his gaze raked over the hard flesh. His own erection twitched in anticipation, and he could tell it was freely leaking from the wetness he could feel against it. His pants were so tight due to how insanely turned on he was, and suddenly he needed to be free of them. Sliding a hand down his stomach, he moved to undo his own pants, his eyes still not leaving Zoro.

In turn, Zoro's eyes followed Sanji's hand with anticipation. He wouldn't move from the spot on the floor he was standing on until he could see Sanji in all his naked glory. It was hard though, with Sanji looking at him as if he wanted to eat him up

His skilled hands gripped the sides of his sweatpants and he began to work them, as well as his underwear, down his hips. He had to use his strong legs to lift himself so he could get them fully off, and when they were, he threw them carelessly to the floor. Sitting back on his elbows once more, he stretched out, completely exposed to Zoro.

Zoro didn't know it, but he was eating Sanji with his eyes, starting at the blond head, going all the way down to his feet. Then, with an almost inhuman growl, he covered Sanji's body with his own, kissing him deeply while a hand caressed its way down from Sanji's chest to his erection. Zoro was curious to how Sanji would react to this as he wrapped his fingers around the heated flesh and started moving his hand.

Sanji shuddered as Zoro's dark gaze raked over him. He cried out when the other's hand wrapped around him, his back arching sharply against Zoro, which was only possible due to his extreme flexibility. He nipped hard at the other's lip before burying his face in Zoro's shoulder, nipping, licking, sucking the flesh there.

Zoro groaned but didn't let his hand stop. Soon he pulled himself up a little and took his own erection in the same hand, rubbing his and Sanji's together, moaning at the feeling it gave him. It was unlike anything he'd ever done, and it's not like he hadn't done that before, just not with Sanji. No, this, this was Heaven.

"Ahh, Zoro..." Sanji moaned loudly, his hips instinctively thrusting, creating more friction between them. He felt like he was going to explode, the feelings overwhelming. One hand reached out to grasp Zoro's shoulder tightly, his fingers and nails digging into tanned flesh. "I need you, Zoro..." he whispered, unsure if the other would even hear him.

Zoro felt like he'd died and gone to heaven. Never would he have believed Sanji would say those words to him. Even though his happiness knew no boundaries and his lust nearly drove him over the edge, he got a little worried. "You sure? You know I'm kinda...big..." He wasn't boasting, but he felt the strange feeling of not wanting to hurt Sanji.

Sanji nearly gaped at the other, trying his best not to show his incredulity at Zoro's display of apprehension. His heart started pounding fitfully, an odd fluttery feeling in his stomach at the other's worry, but he quickly pushed it aside. "Then get me ready," he nearly purred, threading his arms behind the other's neck and pulling him down for a needy kiss.

Zoro answered the kiss, greedily thrusting his tongue into the other's mouth before ending it. It proved hard but he needed to. He put two fingers to Sanji's lips. "Suck," he said, instantly regretting it. He didn't want this to sound like some cheap porno, but he didn't know how else to say it.

Sanji was too far gone in his lust to notice. Catching Zoro's gaze, he slowly parted his lips and pulled the fingers into his mouth. He sucked on them, running his tongue thoroughly over the digits, slicking them, his visible blue eye intent on Zoro's the whole while.

Zoro felt a growl in the back of his throat and pulled his fingers out. Only Sanji could make sucking on his fingers feel almost as good as getting a blowjob. He brought his hand down and put a fingertip to Sanji's hole. "You ready?" he whispered, his lips caressing Sanji's neck.

Sanji tilted his head, exposing his neck to Zoro as his hands found purchase on his upper arms, squeezing the hard muscles. "Do it," he murmured, his body aching to be filled with the other, his hips moving towards the waiting hand.

Zoro pushed the tip of his finger through the ring of muscles at the same time as he nibbled a little on Sanji's neck, trying to ease the pain a little. The last thing he wanted was hurting Sanji, but feeling the warmth slowly surrounding his finger nearly drove him insane with want.

Sanji moaned throatily as he was entered. His hand moved to cup the back of Zoro's head, his fingers threading through green hair as his other fisted the sheets tightly. His slim hips pushed back against the finger, wanting, needing more of his roommate.

Zoro pushed the rest of his finger in slowly and moved about a little before pulling the finger almost all the way out. He'd felt Sanji wasn't as tight as he thought he would be and a second finger wouldn't hurt him more than the first had, so he added the other. This time he didn't have the patience to be that careful and pushed both fingers in.

Groaning, Sanji's back arched, his head flying back against the pillow. He felt so deliciously full and couldn't even fathom what it would feel like when Zoro himself was pushing inside. His erection twitched at just the thought, his hands tightening in the sexy green hair. His body was going crazy for the other man but he didn't care. He let go of his restraints, his inhibitions and used his hold on Zoro's head to pull him up, nipping at his lips harshly, kissing him, panting heavily against them.

Zoro loved this part of Sanji, seeing him lose it like this because of him...he loved it. He answered his hungry kisses while he probed him, moving his fingers around until he found it. A bundle of muscle inside Sanji that he brushed his fingers over.

"Ahh, Zoro!" Sanji cried out, his body arching and tensing as tendrils of pleasure surged throughout his veins. His eyes screwed shut, his erection throbbing, his heart racing for the other man. Burying his face in his roommate's neck, he sloppily kissed the soft flesh, sucking on his pulse point as he felt himself spiralling out of control.

Zoro groaned and moved his fingers rapidly in and out of his roommate, separating the fingers to soften the muscles further. Seeing Sanji in this state, and knowing it was because of him, not only made his heart beat faster, it made his entire being tingle. "You think you're ready?" he asked in a husky voice.

"Now...I need you now," Sanji panted against the sweaty skin, spreading his legs further for Zoro. He forced his hips to still, as they were still pushing back against the fingers inside of him. His body was almost trembling with anticipation and need; if he were in his normal frame of mind, it would bother him, but not now. He was too far gone already, didn't care if Zoro saw his weakness for him.

Zoro did his best not to stare, seeing Sanji displaying himself like this was beyond anything he'd ever dreamed of. He hugged Sanji tight. "You're perfect," he mumbled against the skin of the other's chest before opening the drawer to his bedside table, taking out a condom.

Sanji's face flushed, his mouth opening and closing, unsure of what to say. He propped himself up on his elbows, staring up at Zoro. Chewing his lip between his teeth, his visible, lust filled eye raked over the other's body. He shuddered in anticipation as he watched the erotic display of his roommate slipping a condom on his large length.

Despite himself, Zoro felt himself blushing under Sanji's stare and as soon as the condom was on, he kissed Sanji in an attempt to make him close his eyes. It worked and Zoro positioned himself between Sanji's legs, looking at the other's blushing face.

Biting his lip harder, he laid back against the bed, his body heaving with unfilled need. Hooking a leg around Zoro, he urged him closer, to push inside.

Zoro did was Sanji so much wanted him to do, and though the heat that now began to form around him he managed to be more careful that he thought he'd be, and soon enough he was completely buried inside Sanji. He sighed in bliss and began spreading kisses over the blonds shoulder.

"Zoro," Sanji gasped, the sound turning into a low moan as the other pushed fully inside. Letting go of his lip, he breathed deeply, trying to calm his racing heart. The soothing kisses fluttering over his skin helped him and he smiled as he leaned forward to press a kiss into Zoro's hair, the other's erotic scent enveloping him.

Zoro felt somewhat at ease, connected with Sanji this way and pulled back a little to look into the only visible eye of his lover. "Ready?" he asked, his voice barely more than a whisper, but a whisper so gentle Zoro himself was surprised.

"Yeah," Sanji murmured, finding himself smiling due to Zoro's gentleness. Leaning up, he quickly pressed a kiss to Zoro's lips before settling into the sheets once more.

The kiss put Zoro's blood on fire and he began moving his hips, first slowly then faster and faster, slamming into Sanji ruthlessly. Even though he wanted to be gentle and didn't want to hurt the blond, his self control was now lost.

"Fuck, Z-Zoro!" Sanji cried out, his hands finding purchase on the other's back, nails digging into his skin as he held on. He was in heaven, seeing Zoro now losing control over him. He hadn't known how his roommate had held back earlier, and now that it was released...it was amazing. He began to move his hips back on each inwards thrust from Zoro, making him slip in deeper.

Zoro growled, sounding like something between man and animal and he couldn't stop himself from biting Sanji maybe a little too hard in the shoulder as his thrusts got more intense and frantic.

"Mmm, shit," Sanji groaned as he was bitten, completely loving it. His body writhed under Zoro's, his hips still pushing back against him as he felt his stomach tighten in warning, like a tightly wound spring.

Hearing Sanji's husky voice was the most erotic thing Zoro had ever experienced, especially since it was him putting Sanji in this state. He pushed harder, growling as he took Sanji's earlobe between his teeth.

Sanji's back arched, the new position causing Zoro to begin hitting his prostate. "Ahhh! Zo..ro..." Sanji groaned as he felt himself losing control, his orgasm almost taking hold of him. His hand moved to again cup the back of the other's head as his hips bucked wildly against his roommates. "So...close..." he whispered brokenly.

Zoro was panting now, and Sanji's voice drove him wild. His entire body was on fire and he nodded as he spoke the first words he'd uttered since he entered Sanji. "Me too." He didn't sound like his usual bored and brutish self, but he didn't care. He wanted Sanji to see this side of him, he wanted his friend, his lover, to know this part of him as well.

Sanji's hand on Zoro's head tightened, pulling him up to connect their lips as his other hand reached down between them to grasp himself, stroking firmly. His body was trembling, the tug in his stomach becoming more pronounced, and before long, he couldn't hold it off anymore. Throwing his head back, he cried out as his back arched almost dangerously, his release spilling over his hand and Zoro's stomach.

Seeing Sanji like this, sweaty, panting and covered in his own release drove Zoro over the edge and he came, almost painfully. The only proof of Zoro reaching his orgasm was a low growl and his body tensing up incredibly, showing off his muscles.

Sanji lay trying to catch his breath, marvelling at Zoro's body. His hands slid slowly up and down his sides, feeling the muscles ripple beneath his touch before he dropped them. He was so exhausted, so relaxed, he felt like he was laying in a pool of hot water. He leaned his forehead against Zoro's shoulder, panting harshly against the sweaty skin.

Zoro relaxed but did his best not to crunch Sanji under him. He fully intended to roll off him as soon as he pulled himself out, put it proved impossible to him. He didn't want to let go of Sanji's body so he just lay there.

Sanji grinned as he pulled Zoro firmly down on top of him, letting the other rest his full weight on his body. If he were honest, he loved the feeling of his now lover on him, and wasn't ready to let go either. He nuzzled Zoro's neck, gently kissing the soft flesh as he came down from the high.

Zoro sighed and enjoyed the gentleness Sanji displayed. He wrapped his arms around him and held him close, kissing his hair before resting his cheek on it, closing his eyes and not saying a word.

Sanji relaxed into Zoro's warmth, letting it envelop him. His eyes were drooping, his body so relaxed; it felt so good that he felt like he never wanted to move. He let his eyes flutter closed, knowing that he would fall asleep in a few moments.

Zoro looked down on the blonds' face, brushed his hair to the side and kissed his forehead, something he'd always wanted to do. He didn't know why he'd wanted it so bad, only that he had. He sighed and put his forehead to Sanji's.

"Say my name again," Sanji whispered sleepily, his eyes still closed, his breath ghosting across Zoro's face. Ever since Zoro had said it before, he'd wanted to hear it again...and again...and again. He didn't think he'd ever get sick of it.

Zoro smiled a little, moved so his face was right beside Sanji's ear, their cheeks touching. "Sanji," he mumbled, not saying anything else. He figured that would be enough.

Sanji's body shuddered at both the gentle contact and Zoro's rumbling deep voice. No, he would never get sick of hearing his name rolling off that wicked tongue. Smiling against Zoro's cheek, he sighed contentedly as he felt himself beginning to drift off.

Zoro felt himself getting drowsy as well and now rolled off Sanji, but only to remove the condom and throw it in the bin next to the bed. Then he pulled Sanji close again, pressing the blonds face to his chest. "Sanji," he whispered, more to himself than to his lover. He finally got him, and he sure as hell wasn't letting him go.


	2. Chapter 2

xxXxXxXxXxXxXx  
This is an RP done between myself (Sanji) and KonekoChan (Zoro) from y! Gallery. I'm posting this with permission from her.  
xXxXxXxXxXxXx

A car driving past outside woke Zoro up, but when he tried to sit up, it was impossible. He was stuck. He looked to the side and noticed Sanji's sleeping form. The blond was lying with his head on Zoro's shoulder, hugging his arm. That's why he couldn't move. Zoro smiled and kissed Sanji's forehead. He was so cute when asleep.

The movement caused Sanji to stir, but not to wake. Moving, he snuggled further into Zoro's warmth, his head coming to rest on the strong chest, his sunshine hair splaying out across tanned flesh. He moaned softly in his sleep, even then loving the feeling of being against the other. His hand slid up onto Zoro's stomach, coming to rest in the light dusting of green hair that trailed downwards.

Zoro groaned a little. 'In his sleep? Come on!' he thought. Zoro felt Sanji with every inch of his body and this early it was really dangerous. Zoro was especially sensitive in the morning. He put his hand on Sanji's shoulder and shook him a little. "Oi. Wake up."

The blonds' eyes slowly blinked open. He was bewildered, had no idea where he was for a moment before he felt the warmth enveloping his body and glanced over. A wall of gorgeously tanned flesh lay before him, and it all came rushing back to him. His body stretched out, a keening moan leaving him when a few joints popped. "What?" Sanji murmured his voice soft and laced with sleep.

Zoro blushed a little and looked away from Sanji; he was too adorable in the morning. "Um...your hand..." His voice was not completely stable and he tried to force the blush away. Needless to say, it didn't work.

Sanji's head turned slowly to see what Zoro was talking about. He almost blushed, embarrassed, but... Chewing on his lip, he slowly brushed his hand lower, until it rested at the base of Zoro's shaft. Ever since he'd first seen it, he'd wanted to touch it and it seemed that now was his chance. Laying the palm of his hand over the length, he grasped it and stroked once, waiting for Zoro's reaction.

Zoro moaned, his eyes closing when he felt Sanji's hand on him. "What are you doing?" he asked, his voice already affected by Sanji's touch. It wasn't without Zoro feeling a little embarrassed. He was a grown man, how was it possible for him to feel like this after one light touch? Was it because it was Sanji?

Barely stifling a grin, Sanji stroked Zoro a few more times until the flesh in his hand was rock hard. He was almost drooling with want, biting his lip harder as he stared at the rigid flesh in his hand that he wanted to taste so badly. He weighed the options for a few moments before deciding, completely ignoring the other as he moved fluidly to his knees, moving in between Zoro's spread legs. He looked up at the other, locking gazes as he leaned forward to let his hot breath cascade across the head.

Zoro's eyes widened as he stared at Sanji. He totally hadn't expected this, but it was more than welcome. His hand rose and landed among blond locks, caressing them a little. He didn't know what else to do.

With Zoro's acceptance, Sanji's tongue darted out to lick at the head, a soft moan leaving him at the taste of the other's precome as he tongued the slit. Moving to the base, he licked up the underside with the flat of his tongue before teasing the sensitive vein underneath the head. His lips parted and he took the head inside, swirling his tongue around it before sucking gently. He wasn't sure if he'd be able to take the whole length, but he was sure going to try. His visible eye was still locked with the others as he slowly began to sink down on the shaft, attempting to relax his throat. He stopped, his eyes widening slightly in surprise when his nose came to rest in green curls.

"God," Zoro groaned as the wet heat of Sanji's mouth surrounded him. He was surprised Sanji could take him all in and his hand fisted in blond locks in an attempt to stop himself both from thrusting into that hotness and from making Sanji's head move.

Pausing for a moment to steel himself, Sanji pulled his head up slowly, until only the head stayed inside his mouth and fell back down. His pace was slow, savouring the taste and feeling of the hard length sliding repeatedly down his throat. After all, he was a connoisseur. He worked his tongue along the underside as he bobbed his head, his hands moving to Zoro's hips to steady himself as he moved. His own erection was achingly hard, but he couldn't bring himself to care at that moment. He was much too preoccupied with his first taste of the other.

Zoro had noticed Sanji's erection as well and, even though it was difficult, he pushed his lover away. "Turn around," he said. "I'll do yours too." He was no good at talking during sex and said everything very bluntly and hoped Sanji wouldn't mind it.

Sanji almost glared at Zoro, not happy with being pushed away, but he managed to refrain when he heard the other's words. His erection twitched in anticipation and he managed to swiftly climb on Zoro's body, his dripping erection so close to the other's mouth. Immediately, he grasped the length again and lapped at it before sucking it back into the wet heat of his mouth.

Zoro growled a little before grabbing Sanji's erection and stroked it a few times before taking it into his mouth. He wasn't as fond of giving a blowjob as he was to get one, but he'd decided to take good care of Sanji. He let his tongue slowly work around the hot flesh before relaxing his throat and taking Sanji in completely. Having worked out so much, Zoro had complete body control, even when it came to control the muscles in his throat. Just because he didn't enjoy blowing someone off didn't mean he wasn't good at it.

Sanji moaned, the sound vibrating along the length in his throat as he was taken inside Zoro's hot mouth. It felt incredible! He picked up his pace, his sunshine hair bouncing as his head bobbed almost furiously in the other's lap. He barely stopped his hips from thrusting into Zoro's mouth, instead trying to concentrate on the task.

Zoro put his hands on Sanji's hips, holding them still and he moved his head, taking Sanji in all the way each time. Due to the pleasure the blond gave him, he growled and moved a little faster, almost choking but managing not to. He found himself actually enjoying this for once and was surprised. 'Maybe this isn't so bad' he thought. 'I can't remember why I don't like it...'

The blond was in heaven. He absolutely adored the taste of Zoro, even though he had yet to fully taste him, but he knew this was something he would want to do all the time. Another addiction. He didn't think Zoro would mind this one so much. As he continued to move, one of his hands dropped down between the other's legs. He paused for a moment, unsure, before he gently hefted Zoro's sac, rolling and squeezing gently as he worked to bring the other off.

Zoro moaned and gave Sanji's erection an especially hard suck as a reply. He decided to follow Sanji's example and let go of the blonds' hip with one hand, but he didn't do exactly what Sanji was doing. His hand stopped at Sanji's ass, and after giving one of the cheeks a firm squeeze, he let a finger circle the hole a few times before making it enter.

Sanji's body froze as he felt a finger enter him, crying out around Zoro's length. He couldn't stop it this time, his hips moved back against the digit. His other hand moved to the base, massaging the shaft as he continued to work the other's silky length with his mouth and tongue.

Zoro would've smiled if his mouth wasn't busy. Seeing how he could make Sanji act turned him on like crazy and he felt that familiar warmth in his stomach. He knew it wasn't long now, but how could he tell Sanji? He had a dick in his mouth!

The blonds' hips continued to move against the finger as he quickened his pace yet again. He was already getting close, Zoro's mouth being too hot and talented. He squeezed his sac tighter and used his teeth to very gently scrape against the sensitive underside before taking it fully inside and swallowing around the length, his throat contracting tightly around the shaft.

A strangled yell left Zoro's mouth as he came. The way Sanji used his teeth got to him in a way he didn't know was possible. Because of this, he accidentally pushed his finger inside Sanji pretty roughly. He didn't really register it and focused on getting Sanji off using his mouth.

Sanji happily accepted Zoro's release, savouring the taste before swallowing. He let the spent member drop from his mouth. He moaned throatily when Zoro's finger pushed deep inside, the sound turning into a loud cry when he rocked back again, the new depth causing the other's finger to hit his prostate. The blonds' whole body tensed, trembling as his release crept up on him. "Z-Zoro...pull away if you don't want it in your mouth," he warned, managing to hold off for a few more minutes, giving the other a chance to pull away.

Zoro didn't pull back. He had remembered this was why he didn't like giving blowjobs, but this was Sanji. He'd take it for his sake. So he just kept moving his head and his finger, doing his best to make Sanji come.

Sanji's body trembled as the force of his orgasm washed over him. His back arched as he released into Zoro's mouth, a loud cry ripping from his throat. "Zoro..." he moaned as he pulsed in the wet heat. When finally finished, he slumped down on the other's body, exhausted.

Zoro managed to swallow Sanji's load without choking, and it didn't feel as bad as he remembered, but it still wasn't a favorite of the things to do in bed. He pulled back and placed a soft kiss on Sanji's thigh. "Not that I don't like the view, but I want to see your face," he said jokingly.

Sighing, Sanji pulled himself from Zoro's body and turned around, flopping back down on the bed so he was lying beside him. His chest was still heaving, breath coming in short pants as he lay there. Reaching up, he attempted to smooth his tousled hair, making sure his eye was covered. He chewed on his lip as he turned over so he was on his side, facing Zoro.

Zoro was smiling a little before leaning closer and kissing Sanji on the forehead. "That was one hell of a good morning," he said and put his arm around his lover, snuggling his neck.

"Mmm, yeah," Sanji agreed, his cheek resting against soft green hair. He still didn't know how the hell this had all come about, but he didn't care. He was happy, content just lying in the other's arms.

Zoro couldn't help chuckle a little as he held Sanji closer. He was about to say something when his stomach rumbled...loudly... He put a hand on it and looked kind of surprised. "I'm hungry," he stated and smiled at Sanji. "Make me breakfast?" Usually this made Sanji kick him, but right now he thought he was pretty safe.

"Yeah," Sanji mumbled as he sat up, scooting to the edge of the bed, giving Zoro a nice view of his lean back. He really didn't want to put his clothes on from the previous night, and his room was just down the hall... Sighing, he got to his feet and moved to his room to dress in a pair of dark blue sweat pants, another white t-shirt. Lighting up a cigarette, pulling the relaxing toxin into him, he moved into the kitchen to begin making breakfast.

Zoro had really enjoyed the view Sanji gave him but got up as soon as Sanji left. He went to the bathroom to take a shower. He made it a quick one and when he accompanied Sanji in the kitchen he was wearing only a pair of loose jeans and nothing more. His hair was still wet and small drops of water rolled down his chest whenever he moved.

As Sanji worked, his deft hands moving almost automatically, he couldn't keep his eyes from Zoro. How could anyone look so damned sexy, even when they were just sitting there? It was beyond him, but he couldn't doubt that he liked looking at him. He licked his lips, so temped to lick the droplets of water sluicing down that heavenly tanned skin... Shaking his head, he turned to the stove and busied himself with the cooking. Once finished, he served Zoro before getting his own plateful.

"Thanks," Zoro said before digging in on his food. This was rare for him, to thank Sanji when given food, but it felt right somehow. He ate in silence and then stood up. "I'll do the dishes," he said, the first time since they became roommates. He had never offered before, only done it when Sanji ordered him to.

The blond just about gaped at Zoro's offer but couldn't deny that he enjoyed it. He watched the other begin the chore as he finished his food, and then brought his plate over and added it to the soapy water. "I appreciate it," Sanji murmured, brushing his fingers over his roommates arm before leaning against the counter beside him, lighting up a cigarette and positioning himself so the smoke wouldn't drift in Zoro's direction. His nose crinkled as he smelled himself. He definitely needed a shower after the smoke to wash away the reek of sex.

Zoro washed the dishes in silence, his eyes and hands focused on their task. When he was done, he dried the plates and put them back in the cupboard. When this was done, he turned to Sanji. "I'm gonna go run." He went into his room and put on sweatpants and a t-shirt. He kissed Sanji deeply on the lips before heading towards the door. "I'll be back soon," he said before closing the door.

Sanji sighed happily before heading into his room. Stripping his clothes, he dropped them carelessly on the floor before moving into the bathroom and starting the shower. He took a long one, relaxing under the heat of the spray and washing himself twice before climbing out and dressing in only the blue sweatpants. He still had awhile to wait, so he decided homework was necessary. He settled himself on the floor in front of the coffee table, his books spread out in front of him, his black reading glasses perched on his nose. He gingerly chewed on the end of a pencil as he attempted to work through one of his assignments.

While Zoro was out running, his mind was filled with Sanji in a way it usually wasn't. He didn't really pay attention to his surroundings, and soon ran into someone. "Shit. I'm sorry." He looked at the person he'd run into, he was of medium height, had short unruly brown hair, tanned skin and brown eyes. He was dressed in torn jeans and a grey button-up shirt. Zoro raised an eyebrow in surprise. The man in front of him was his ex-boyfriend. "Cian." The man smiled at him, showing off perfect white teeth. "Hey Zoro! That sure wasn't yesterday."

Sanji, completely oblivious to what Zoro was doing, concentrated on his work. He sighed in frustration, stuck on a certain problem and leaned his back against the couch, pulling his knees up to his chest. Reaching for a cigarette, he lit up, pinching the bridge of his nose between his fingers as he tried to figure it out.

"What are you doing here? I thought you moved?" Cian was one of the exes Zoro could actually still talk to.

"I did, I'm just visiting some friends. I never thought you'd still be here. You used to talk about leaving this place," Cian smiled. "Something keeping you still?" Zoro looked away, thinking about Sanji. "Kinda." Cian's smile widened. "Nice! I want to meet him!" Zoro stared at him. "Huh? Cian crossed his arms. "Oh come on! Invite me over, I have nothing to do today." Zoro sighed, he still had a hard time saying no to him. "Sure. Come by when you want." Cian threw his arms in the air. "Yay! I'll come with you now then!" Zoro just sighed and nodded. Looks like there would be no more running today.

The blond sighed as he looked at the clock, noting that Zoro shouldn't be back for awhile. A chill swept through him, so he threw his pencil down on the table and moved to his bedroom to dress in something warmer. Pulling on a pair of black pants, he slipped a light blue button down shirt on, rolling the sleeves up to his elbow and buttoning it up, leaving the top few buttons open. Moving back to the living room, he perched on the sofa, crossing his legs as he stared at the stupid book. He knew he should just give up on it for now, but he was stubborn.

Zoro opened the door to the apartment he shared with Sanji. "I'm home," he called. "There's someone I want you to meet." He nodded to Cian to step inside and Zoro began making his way to the living room. "Sanji?"

Sanji startled when the door opened. He had been into the problem, having finally figured it out. Setting the pencil down, he looked up just in time to see Zoro come into the room with a strange man. His blue gaze raked over the other, taking in his rugged but attractive appearance. His eyes moved to Zoro, his visible eye questioning.

Zoro sighed before he started the introduction. "Sanji, this is Cian, an old friend of mine. Cian, this is Sanji, my roommate." Right after he'd said roommate, Zoro bit his tongue. He should've said boyfriend! Or Lover! Why didn't he say that? "I'm just gonna go change...talk," he said before escaping to his room. Cian laughed a little, he had seen Zoro's embarrassed blush.

Sanji's heart dropped a little when he was introduced as Zoro's roommate, but he quickly pushed it away. What had he expected anyway? "Um, it's nice to meet you," Sanji murmured to Cian. "Can I get you something to drink?"

Cian smiled at Sanji. "Yes please." He followed Sanji to the kitchen. "So, what's it like living with him? Knowing him, it must be tough. I wouldn't be able to." He sat down by the table and looked at Sanji, seemingly very interested.

Sanji fetched them both a glass of cold water, adding a lemon slice. He gave one to the brunette and took a seat across from him with his own. "It's been easy living with him," Sanji shrugged. "I haven't had any problems." Pausing, he took a sip of the cold liquid. "It's...nice. We get along pretty well, for the most part."

Cian looked surprised. "Really? When I hung out with him he was a real ass sometimes." He sighed and smiled a little. "But it was okay somehow..." He looked into his glass dreamily.

Sanji frowned slightly when he noticed the faraway look on Cian's face. How good of friends had they been? "Yeah. I guess he can be a little...tough to deal with sometimes, but I've managed," Sanji smiled tightly, trying to decipher the odd feeling he was getting from the other man.

Cian was called back from his thoughts by Sanji's voice and smiled at him. "Yes, that's clear." He looked like he was going to say something more when Zoro came into the kitchen. Cian's face lit up and he smiled at Zoro, tugging at his shirt. "Why haven't you invited me over before?" he asked out of the blue. "Because you live far away," Zoro said as he sat down between Sanji and Cian, but somehow closer to Cian.

Sanji almost did a double-take at the way Cian's face lit up when he saw Zoro. A feeling of dread spread from the pit of his stomach as he watched the two interact. Patting his jacket, he withdrew his cigarettes and quickly lit one, letting the nicotine help him relax a bit. Leaning back in the chair, he crossed one long leg over the other as he smoked. "So, how long have you two known each other?" he asked, hoping his voice was normal.

Zoro just shrugged, he didn't remember. "Last year of high school," Cian answered and put his hand on Zoro's arm. "This guy got transferred into my class after having caused trouble at his old school." He laughed and looked at Zoro, hand still on his arm. "Remember how everyone was afraid of you?" Zoro shook his head. "Not really, but knowing you, you'll remind me." He smiled a little.

Sanji's eyes widened as he looked at Cian's hand lying atop Zoro's arm. What the hell! He had to bite his lip hard between his teeth, his eyes closing for a second as he tried to control himself. The little smile Zoro flashed at the brunette made him feel wrong, like his stomach had jumped into his throat. He swallowed heavily, taking a deep drag from his smoke. "Awhile then," he spoke, his voice holding a tiny note of strain as he exhaled a large plume. Did friends touch each other like that? Smile like that?

Zoro looked at Sanji. "Apparently. I don't even remember meeting him the first time." Cian made a hurt expression and hugged Zoro's arm. "You're terrible Zoro!" He pouted as he clung to Zoro. "That's not nice at all." Zoro sighed, "I've told you before, I'm not nice. Let me go." But Cian didn't, and Zoro didn't make him. He just didn't have the energy. Cian smiled and looked at Sanji, still holding Zoro's arm. "How did you guys meet then?" he asked.

The blond barely repressed a growl. Why was he getting so worked up? Apparently he and Zoro were only roommates...who had slept together. He had finished his cigarette, and immediately lit up a second. He had to do something to take his mind off the scene in front of him, and he could think of no better solution. That, and the nicotine made him feel better. "Zoro placed an ad saying he was looking for a roommate and I answered." His heart was thundering loudly, and he had to lower his eyes from the scene for a moment as he took a deep, calming breath, focusing on the cigarette between his fingers.

The memory caused Zoro to smile. He remembered how his heart had skipped a beat when he opened the door and saw the handsome blond. He looked at Sanji, trying to make eye contact, but he wasn't looking at him. Zoro frowned and leaned forward, and so making Cian let go of his arm. "You okay Sanji?" he asked, real concern showing in his voice. Cian raised an eyebrow, this was new to him. Did Zoro actually care about this guy for real? When they dated, he never asked if Cian was okay, no matter the reason.

Sanji's head snapped up at the question, his blue eye meeting Zoro's dark ones. "I'm fine," he murmured, smiling a little. He was sure it came across as fake, as he was feeling far from fine. Getting to his feet, he moved to the kitchen and took the pitcher of water from the fridge, refilling both his and Cian's glass, as well as getting one for Zoro. "So, were you two close?" he asked as he turned away, moving to put the pitcher back. He knew something had to have gone on between them for them to be so comfortable together.

Cian laughed a little. "You could say that," he said and looked at Zoro. "Right?" Zoro frowned. "I don't think we were that close," he said bluntly. "I'm closer with Sanji." He had no idea how hurtful his words could come across to be. But Cian just laughed at him. "You're still so blunt. Good to see that hasn't changed."

Sanji's got annoyed when his stomach fluttered. Of course, Zoro must have said that because they were together every day, while he hadn't seen Cian in awhile. Seating himself at the table, he felt awkward as he watched the two interact. He didn't know what to say or what to do. A slight frown marred his face as he glanced around the room, anywhere but at the two men at the table.

Cian had grabbed Zoro's arm again and was smiling at nothing in particular. Zoro frowned, he never used to act like this before. He stood up and so getting Cian to let go once again. "Cian, you mentioned something about visiting friends, shouldn't they miss you by now?" Cian sighed and nodded. "True. I should go." He stood up and smiled at Sanji. "It was nice meeting you Sanji." Zoro followed Cian to the door where Sanji couldn't see or hear him. "So that's him huh?" Cian said, looking a little sad. "He's what's keeping you here." Zoro shrugged, "Yeah I guess." Cian looked down. "You really like him. You worry about him and you feel close to him and... You never smiled like that to me." Zoro shrugged again, "We were kids Cian, you can't compare what I have with Sanji now to what we had back then. It's way different. Now go, something's up with Sanji and I wanna know what it is." He opened the door and Cian sighed once before leaving. Zoro had changed, no, maybe not changed. But he had grown up.

"Nice to meet you, too," he called after Cian. Even though he wasn't happy with the man, he couldn't bring himself to be rude to him. Moving from the table, he set all of the glasses in the sink before moving back to the living room, seating himself on the couch. He stared blankly at the homework, the frames of his black glasses slipping down his nose. He hadn't remembered he was wearing them. He pushed them back up, a weird chill running up his spine. He had no idea what he would say to Zoro or how to act. If he asked what was wrong, what was he supposed to tell him? That he was jealous as hell? No way. He sighed as he heard footsteps sounding down the hall, which meant his 'roommate' was on his way back.

Zoro climbed over the back of the couch and sat down next to Sanji. "Now tell me what's wrong," he said. "And don't say nothing, I can tell when you lie." He put his arm over the backrest so if Sanji leaned back, he could move it to his shoulders. "It has something to do with Cian, right? Did he say something?" Sometimes Zoro wasn't as dense as people thought.

Sanji froze. His body so badly wanted to lean into Zoro but he was still feeling odd. He had no idea what to tell the other. "He's...he's very cute," Sanji managed, his face blushing. He really hoped Zoro couldn't see it. "You said you weren't close to him, but from the way you interact together, you must have been..."

Zoro shrugged. "I don't know if we were that close, we dated for a little while, but that's all. I barely remember anything of it." He tried to get a good look at Sanji's face. "Does it bother you?"

Sanji's mind ground to a halt. He knew it! He had known all along! He could feel Zoro studying him, so he tried to make his expression normal. "No." He lit another cigarette. He never smoked this much.

Zoro understood even with Sanji trying to hide it. He smirked a little and put his arms around Sanji's waist. "Are you jealous?" he mumbled, his mouth right next to Sanji's ear. "Is that why you're annoyed?"

"I am NOT jealous," Sanji grumbled, trying to move out of Zoro's grasp. He was. He was so insanely jealous. Every time he remembered the way Cian had touched Zoro, he saw red. "There's no reason for me to be, right? We're only roommates." He blushed fiercely. He hadn't meant to let Zoro know that had bothered him.

Zoro didn't let Sanji go and nuzzled his neck. "Sorry about that," he mumbled. "I wasn't sure if you wanted to be introduced as my boyfriend to someone you'd never met." He held Sanji closer and placed a kiss on his shoulder. "I'm sorry." Keep in mind, Zoro did not apologize often.

The blond was still miffed. He could smell Cian's cologne wafting off of Zoro and he wanted to pull away, but he couldn't. It was like his body gravitated towards the other, wanted to be near him, as close as possible. Despite himself, he felt his body relaxing into Zoro's touch. "It's fine," he murmured.

"It's not," Zoro said, lips brushing over Sanji's neck. "If it was, you'd kiss me." He knew he was pushing it, acting like this with Sanji in a bad mood. But he wanted to see if it would work, or if he'd get a foot in his face. Hopefully he'd get a kiss.

Sanji tensed, but couldn't bring himself to be angry. Zoro was probably completely oblivious to how Cian had acted, had hung all over him. He couldn't help wondering how Zoro would act if the tables were turned. Sighing, he turned around, straddling the other's lap. His nose crinkled as the smell hit him again. "You smell like him," Sanji grumbled, only realizing afterwards how pathetic he sounded.

Zoro raised an eyebrow and smiled a little. "I do?" He shrugged. "Better go shower then." He began standing up, hands cupping Sanji's ass, lifting him as Zoro stood up. "And you're coming with me."


	3. Chapter 3

xxXxXxXxXxXxXx  
This is an RP done between myself (Sanji) and KonekoChan (Zoro) from y! Gallery. I'm posting this with permission from her.  
xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sanji shook his head but couldn't stop the corners of his mouth lifting in a smile. "You don't have to carry me everywhere," he chuckled but wrapped his legs around Zoro's waist all the same, his hands gripping broad shoulders.

"I know, but it's good exercise." Zoro winked at Sanji before focusing on where he put his feet. When he reached the bathroom, he freed one hand to open the door. Knowing he had to put Sanji down to get rid of their clothes made him not want to shower. It felt nice holding Sanji like this.

Sanji was relaxed, the incident with Cian put out of his mind for now with the prospect of showering with Zoro. Just being near the green haired man set him at ease. It was a little weird, but not unpleasant. Slipping from Zoro's waist, he leaned forward and caught his lips in a gentle kiss.

Zoro answered the kiss with equal gentleness, something he didn't know he was capable of. Zoro was many things, gentle was rarely one of them. Shaking this thought from his mind, Zoro began tugging on Sanji's shirt. "To shower you need to be naked," he mumbled in the blond's ear.

A visible shiver ran through Sanji's body but he complied, reaching up to undo the buttons on his shirt before letting it fall to the floor, kicking it out of the way. He moved to start the shower before fully undressing, as he liked his water hot.

Zoro smirked a little as he began undressing as well. He was quicker than Sanji and by the time Sanji had the water running, he was already naked, leaning a little on the wall.

Taking a moment to let his gaze rake over Zoro, Sanji sighed in appreciation and reached for the fastening's on his pants. He popped the button open and unzipped his fly, wiggling both the pants and underwear down his legs, stepping out of them.

Zoro watched Sanji with a smirk on his lips and stepped up to him when his pants fell to the floor. He put his arm around Sanji's waist and kissed him deeply before letting him go and going into the shower. "You coming?" he asked over his shoulder.

"Yeah," Sanji grinned before climbing in behind Zoro. He sighed in appreciation as the hot water sluiced down his skin, his body relaxing under the heat.

Zoro wrapped his arms around Sanji's wet body, already warm from the hot water, and kissed his neck. This was the first time they showered together and Zoro loved it already.

Sanji sighed, relaxing against Zoro. One hand tangled in green hair, using his hold to pull his head up to connect their lips. He moaned softly into the kiss, pressing his body against the other's as his hands wound around his neck.

Zoro tightened his hold and kissed back passionately, almost bending Sanji backwards. There was something about Sanji's kisses that drove Zoro crazy every time.

Sanji grinned against Zoro's lips before nipping them. One hand slid down to rub the slick tanned flesh of the other's chest. He didn't think he would ever get sick of the way Zoro felt.

Zoro growled and kissed Sanji forcefully, one of his hands moving down to take a firm grip of Sanji's behind, squeezing it. Having Sanji this close, touching him, and adding the hot water, made Zoro almost lose it. He had to be careful not to just turn Sanji around and take him then and there.

The blond returned the hard kiss, gasping into Zoro's mouth as his ass was squeezed. He was loving the way Zoro was losing control, desperately wanted the other to take him. Lifting his leg, he wrapped it around the other, pulling him closer.

Zoro growled and moved his lips to Sanji's neck as his hand over his ass, wanting to find that warm heat instantly. The only thing keeping him back was that he didn't want to hurt Sanji.

Sanji bared his neck to Zoro, pulling his body closer with his hold on the other's waist, pressing his erection against him. He didn't want to wait and he knew he was still pretty loose from the previous night. Using a hand, he cupped Zoro's cheek, pulling his head up to connect their lips once more. "I want you now," he whispered.

Zoro's eyes widened a little. "But..." He moved his hand over Sanji ass a little, meaning that he wasn't prepared yet. He got a little nervous, but it still turned him on terribly that Sanji wanted him that bad.

Sanji grinned, completely smitten with how Zoro was acting, how he was concerned. He leaned his forehead against the other's, soft pants spilling from his parted lips. "I'm okay," he assured. "Don't worry."

Zoro nodded once. "Turn around then." When in a shower, taking his partner from behind was Zoro's favorite position, and he hoped Sanji wouldn't mind.

The blond did as asked, turning around and bracing his hands on the tiled wall, his forehead resting against it as well. His erection twitched in anticipation, this being his favourite position.

Zoro licked his lips, the view was amazing. Sanji's wet body almost glistened under the bathroom lights. He put his hands on Sanji's hips and, without warning, pushed himself inside completely.

"Ahh," Sanji gasped as he was taken, his fingers curling against the tile. His hips jutted back to create more friction between them.

Letting out a guttural groan, Zoro began moving, first slowly, then faster and faster, slamming into Sanji hard enough to push him further up the wall. Feeling both the heat from Sanji and the hot water spraying in his back was amazing.

Using his hold on the wall, the blond began pushing his hips back against Zoro's. He could hardly see, his dripping hair having moved to obscure his eyes, but he couldn't bring himself to care. He was much too lost for Zoro.

Zoro growled as he leaned over Sanji to give some attention to his neck, spreading kisses and soft bites over it, before taking his earlobe between his teeth, gnawing softly.

Sanji cried out when he felt Zoro's teeth on his sensitive ear, his insides clenching around the length inside him. Leaning the back of his head on the other's shoulder, his right hand wrapped around Zoro's neck, grasping the back of his head.

Zoro growled as one of his hands moved to caress Sanji's stomach and then down to wrap his long fingers around his lover's erection. He moved his hand in time with his thrusts, which had become slower but harder.

The blond felt the muscles in his stomach ripple as they were touched by Zoro. His body jerked, a wanton moan spilling from his lips when a strong hand wrapped around his dripping length. He didn't know how much longer he could hold on.

Zoro felt his entire being heat up, his release was not far off. This is where it hit him, he wasn't wearing a condom. If he came inside Sanji, he would feel it, and maybe he didn't like it. "Sanji," he moaned. "Where..." He couldn't say more as a groan took over. He hoped Sanji understood what he meant.

There was a tug in Sanji's lower stomach, heat spreading and pooling with each thrust from the other. His face contorted in confusion and it took him a few moments to understand. "Just...I want...it inside," he stammered, his erection twitching in Zoro's hand, his panting breaths brushing against the other's ear.

Hearing Sanji say those words in such a sweet voice was all it took, a few more thrusts and Zoro came with an animalistic growl, his teeth sinking into Sanji's shoulder, almost deep enough to draw blood, but not quite. It would leave one hell of a bruise though.

Crying out, at both the feeling of Zoro releasing hotly inside him and the bite, Sanji's back arched against Zoro, his fingers digging into the back of his head roughly as he came over the other's hand.

Zoro was panting, his legs shaking a little. This feeling was amazing! Doing it without a condom with Sanji...and in the shower with hot water spraying over him...he had never felt so good.

Sanji leaned fully back into Zoro as his chest heaved from the force of his orgasm. Cupping one of the other's cheeks and turning him, he connected their lips as his body came down from the high.

Zoro answered the kiss and slowly began to pull out of Sanji, not really wanting to, but he knew he needed to. He instantly missed the heat not even the hot water could return.

Sighing contentedly, he gently fingered the bite mark on his shoulder before pushing away from Zoro. He didn't want to, but he wanted to wash before the shower ran out of hot water. He also needed a smoke quite badly.

Zoro watched Sanji wash himself for a little while before he started doing the same. Somehow, showering together felt far more intimate than having sex. It was a strange, but very nice feeling.

Sanji washed his hair thoroughly, making sure to get every strand clean before flashing Zoro a grin and climbing out.

Zoro smiled a little when Sanji left and stayed in the shower for a little while longer, he needed to rinse out his hair properly. When that was done, he got out of the shower and dried off. When he was moving to open the door, the towel was nowhere to be seen.

Sanji, now dressed in a pair of jeans, was in the living room, sitting on the floor between the coffee table and couch. His black glasses were perched on his nose, a smoke hung between his lips as he flicked through the TV channels.

Zoro walked past him, stark naked, and he didn't walk particularly fast, giving Sanji a clear view of his muscled body. He knew he had a pair of jeans just inside the door to his room, and that door was visible from the living room if you turned your head a little. So when he leaned down to fetch the jeans, he gave Sanji quite the view.

Sanji's blue gaze followed Zoro, biting his lip between his teeth as he watched. Even though they had just been together, he couldn't quite stop himself from looking. He knew he was dangerously close to becoming addicted to the other's body already, but couldn't quite bring himself to care. Pulling his legs up to his chest, he continued to watch.

Zoro stepped into the jeans and pulled them up, turning around so he was facing Sanji while he zipped them up. That's when he noticed Sanji's stares. He smirked a little. "Like what you see?"

"Yeah," Sanji smiled, blushing a tiny bit before forcing his gaze from Zoro, staring at the TV. "So, are you going to see Cian again?" he asked, hoping his voice was normal.

Zoro sat down next to Sanji. "Maybe, if I run into him again. I don't have his number and I don't know who he's staying with so I can't contact him. But he's impulsive, so it wouldn't be strange if he popped up here again." He looked at his lover. "Why?"

"Just wondering," Sanji shrugged. He tried to keep the frown from his face, hoping that the boy wouldn't show up again. Maybe he would forget where they lived? He didn't know if he could contain himself next time.

Zoro smiled a little and put his arm around Sanji. "Next time I'll tell him, okay?" He could tell Sanji was still upset. "I'll tell him you're mine, and that I'm yours." Zoro was surprised at himself, where did that come from?

"Okay," Sanji murmured, leaning into Zoro. He didn't think Cian would be put off by that at all, but he had to admit that hearing Zoro say it made him feel a bit better. He knew he was being stupid and shouldn't be so insecure, but it was hard. The fact that he had never really had such intense feelings for anyone before made it all the worse.

Zoro kissed Sanji's temple, secretly happy the blond was jealous. He had no idea he'd like that almost pained expression in his blue eye whenever Cian's name was mentioned. Almost made him feel slightly sadistic.

Sighing, Sanji moved up onto the couch beside Zoro, pulling his knees up to his chest as he reached for and lit another cigarette. He knew he should be working on homework, but the drive had left him.

Zoro yawned and relaxed his body, putting his feet up on the table. Since he hadn't been able to run today, he was tired and wanted nothing more but to sleep. 'Maybe I should take a nap...' he thought before closing his eyes and let his head fall back.

Shaking his head, Sanji pulled himself up and moved to the kitchen to look through the fridge. He stared blankly at the inside for a few moments before deciding he wasn't really in the mood to cook. He wanted to ask Zoro, but he was apparently sleeping. Deciding to go to one of the nearby take-out places, he slipped a black t-shirt on, grabbed his wallet, cell and cigarettes before leaving, closing the door quietly behind him.

Zoro was snoring away on the couch, his feet on the table, arms crossed over his chest and head hanging over the backrest of the couch. He had a strange dream. Sanji tried to make him bathe in olive oil and then threw sprinkles on him while Cian, dressed as a devil, laughed at them. Sanji then threw kitchen knives at Cian, who disappeared in a puff of smoke, only to appear dressed in torn jeans and a big t-shirt, looking like he'd done in high school. He looked at Zoro with those big brown eyes in a way that made the adult Zoro want to protect him, while the teenage Zoro had just found them annoying.

The park was quiet as Sanji cut through it. A few people were out but it was deserted for the most part. The sunshine filtering through the trees warmed his hair, the crinkling of his boots against the path the only sound in the vicinity. Lighting up another cigarette, he smoothed his hair over his face, his feet carrying him quickly to the restaurant.

Zoro saw his younger self in the dream, he looked like a delinquent with his three earrings and torn jeans. He was looking at the adult Zoro with defiant eyes. "You better not do anything stupid, shithead," the teenager said, and the adult frowned. "What do you mean?" The teenager sighed and glared at him. "With the blond, you idiot. Don't fuck this up or you'll regret it."

Having purchased dinner for them both, the blond grasped the bag tight, making his way back to the apartment. It was starting to get cool now and he wished he had a jacket, goose bumps breaking out over his arms. He walked quickly, sighing in relief as he apartment complex came into view again and let himself inside.

Zoro woke up by the sound of Sanji closing the door to the apartment. He blinked a couple of times before shaking his head and sitting up, taking his feet down from the table. "Sanji?" he called, not knowing if his boyfriend left or came back from something.

"Yeah," Sanji called out as he moved into the kitchen with the bag. "You were asleep and I didn't want to cook so I just picked up something to eat," he explained as he began unloading different boxes of chinese food from the bag.

Zoro's face lit up. "Food!" He got up and moved to the kitchen and sat down by the round table. "It's not your food, but it's food!" He had no idea how flattering that sounded really.

Sanji grinned and filled a plate for Zoro, setting it down before him and then working on his own. He set it in his spot across from the other and then moved to get them drinks. He poured a generous glass of wine for himself. "What do you want to drink?"

"Do we have any beer?" Zoro didn't care much for wine and drinks, when it came to alcoholic beverages, he drank either beer or whiskey, maybe a vodka redbull if he felt like it.

Grabbing a beer from the fridge, Sanji popped the top and carried it and his glass over to the table. He handed the beer off before taking a seat and sipping his drink, picking up his chopsticks to eat.

Zoro took a long swig of his beer, sighing loudly before he put it down on the table and started eating. He frowned a little as he chewed. "You make this so much better," he said. "I remember you made this once." He wasn't really complimenting Sanji in that sense, but he felt like Sanji should know this.

Sanji smiled anyway. "Thanks." He knew he was an excellent cook and prided himself in the fact. He began eating as well, and realized that it really wasn't the best, but it was food. He took a long drink of his wine, savouring the taste of the fragrant liquid.

Zoro was already done eating, having wolfed it down when it didn't really taste of anything, and emptied his beer. "Thanks for the food," he said and leaned back in his chair.

"Yeah. You're welcome." Sanji refilled his wine, taking a long pull before bringing the glass over and setting it on the counter beside the sink. He gathered the empty containers and put them in the trash before collecting the dishes and bringing them to the sink to wash. It didn't take long to complete them and afterwards he refilled his glass yet again before moving to the living room to flop down on the couch. Comforting warmth was already pooling in his stomach from the alcohol and he smiled as he leaned back in his seat.

Zoro got himself another beer before joining Sanji on the couch. He put his arm on the backrest behind Sanji so they sat very close. He liked being able to sit so close without the other giving him weird looks. He brought the beer bottle to his lips and drank in long gulps, his Adam's apple moving as the liquid went down his throat.

Sanji drained his glass and set it down on the coffee table before leaning into Zoro's warmth. The sudden urge to go out with his new, well, boyfriend was overwhelming. He knew that nobody would know they were together but he knew and that was enough. "Wanna go out?" he asked, turning sultry blue eyes on Zoro.

Seeing those eyes, well, the visible one of them at least, made Zoro want to say "No, let's stay in" then flip Sanji over on the couch, but he ignored that impulse and nodded. "Sure. Where? A gay bar or a usual one?" He knew of some decent gay bars that he didn't know too many people in.

"Somewhere different," Sanji shrugged as he pulled himself from Zoro. If they were going to go out, he definitely needed to change. "A gay bar I guess," he threw over his shoulder as he moved into his room to change. He sighed as he stood in front of his neat closet and began to pull out different outfits.

Zoro went into his room and got out the only "real" clubbing clothes he owned, otherwise he just took on a t-shirt and jeans as usual. Now he dressed in a tight top with long mesh sleeves and black torn jeans, on his feet he had pretty heavy black boots with lots of buckles. Needless to say he had not bought these clothes himself. They were a gift, but he didn't remember from who.

Sanji eventually decided on dark washed skinny jeans with a studded belt and a very tight black short sleeved button down shirt, top few buttons undone to reveal the creamy skin of his chest. He topped it off with his black boots and ran some hair products through his golden locks to produce a slightly messy effect. He added some cologne and decided to grab his glasses before leaving to complete the look.

Nodding at his appearance, he moved back to the living room and stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Zoro. "Holy shit," he murmured, a sly smile stretching his lips.

Zoro turned his head and let his eyes roam freely over Sanji's body from top to bottom. He smirked when he'd taken it all in and stood up. He walked up to his boyfriend, close enough to smell his cologne, but not close enough for the blond to touch him. "You look great," he said, almost licking his lips. "Ready to go?

"Yeah." The blond moved to grab his glasses and slipped them on before crossing the room to the door. He waited for Zoro to lock up before they made their way outside. "Where are we going?" he asked, moving close to Zoro.

"I know a place," he said. "It has a really geeky name, but it's decent. Cheap booze and a good dance floor." He didn't seem like it, but Zoro really liked to dance whenever he could, and he was pretty good at it too.

Sanji nodded and reached into his pocket for his pack of cigarettes. Shaking one loose, he placed it gently between his lips and lit up. He couldn't help the anticipation coursing through his veins. Now that they were together it seemed different going out with Zoro. The night could produce much more interesting results than it normally did. He was silent, concentrating on smoking while they walked and trying to ignore the mouthwatering aroma wafting off of Zoro. 

Zoro got them a cab and they went into town, getting out a couple of blocks away from the club and walked the rest of the way. Soon they saw the sign, neon letters in red, orange, yellow, green and blue spelling 'RAINBOW BAR', and over the words was a rainbow. It was not very discreet but Zoro knew it was a good place. He'd been there often before he moved in with Sanji, or when he couldn't take it anymore and needed release.

Sanji stopped in his tracks when he saw the name and burst out laughing. "Rainbow Bar?" he asked, when he was finally able to talk again. "That's ridiculous, Zoro." Nevertheless, he stomped out his cigarette and followed him up to the door.

Zoro shrugged. "Told you it was a geeky name." He nodded to the bouncer, who let them in before the other guys standing in line outside. Due to his green hair, he was remembered here even though it had been a while since he was here last.

Sanji looked around the bar when they entered. It was more spacious inside than he had thought. There was a large dance floor and on the other side a bar stretched almost the entire length of the room with stools pulled neatly up to the bar top. He could understand why it was called the 'Rainbow Bar' now. Everything was decorated in a rainbow motif and it was a little tacky, but the atmosphere was good. He made sure to stay close to Zoro as they entered so he wouldn't get lost in the crowd of people.

Zoro took Sanji's hand, also with the reason being he didn't want him to get lost. Sanji was too good looking to be left alone with this crowd. He made their way over to the bar and waved the bartender over. "Vodka Redbull." He looked at Sanji. "What are you drinking?"

"I'll have the same," he told the man. Turning so his back leaned against the bar, he glanced at Zoro. "You were right; it's not so bad here." He let his visible blue eye sweep over the entire bar. "Lots of hot guys," he smirked.

Zoro glared at him a little then decided to play along. "I know. That's why I came here to play before. Might meet someone I know." He played at Sanji's jealousy streak, he knew it was dirty but he couldn't help it. He didn't want Sanji to think of any guy as hot, except for him of course.

"Yeah, but..." Sanji moved his hand and ran a slim finger down Zoro's chest, from his neck to the waistband of his pants. "You're mine now, right?" he looked directly at Zoro, his visible eye sparkling and sultry. He was in too much of a good mood to let little things bother him.

The bartender brought their drinks at that moment and Sanji graciously accepted his, immediately taking a long gulp. It was definitely one of his favourite drinks; although it usually caused him lose control pretty fast.

Zoro had to swallow and count backwards from ten in his head not to jump Sanji then and there. Stupid tease! He took his glass and emptied it in one go. He was good with alcohol, and if it tasted good it was even easier to just empty the whole glass instead of drinking a little every now and then. He put the glass back on the counter and smirked at Sanji.

Sanji felt satisfied when he saw Zoro struggling to contain himself. He was a flirt, always had been but it had never really become fun, really satisfying, until he'd moved in with the green haired man. He watched Zoro down his drink and then reached for his own, following suit. Hooking his foot around Zoro, he brought him a bit closer, so he was standing right in front of the blond and they were just barely brushing against each other. "Buy me another?"

Zoro actually felt his heart skip a beat, Sanji had never acted like this before... he liked it. He decided to play with him a little more and put on a smirk he knew had made other guys weak at the knees. He leaned forward, putting one hand on the counter. "I could, but you have your own money, don't you?" he whispered, his mouth right next to Sanji's ear. He didn't mind buying Sanji drinks, he just wanted to play a little.

Sanji barely repressed a shiver when Zoro leaned close, his warm breath caressing his ear. His breath quickened at the smile he'd had a glimpse of and he felt his lips stretch in his own. "I do," he replied, his lips ghosting against tanned skin. "I want you to...treat me," he whispered back, his tongue darting out to flick Zoro's ear.

Zoro growled at this answer and let one of his hands go down to rest at Sanji's hip before he waved the bartender over. "Two more." The man nodded and went to fix them. "You're a tease," he said to Sanji, now looking him in the visible eye, that smirk still on his lips.

"You like it," Sanji murmured, one hand coming up to rest on Zoro's abdomen, grinning when the muscles flexed under his touch. He was thankful when they got their next round of drinks and he swallowed half of his in one big gulp. Due to the alcohol he'd had before they left, and the potent drinks they were having now, he was already feeling the effects. He wasn't as talented as Zoro when it came to drinking.

Zoro smirked still as he emptied his glass the same way he had before. He put it back down on the counter and put his arm around Sanji's waist, pulling him close. "Whaddya say we check out the dance floor?" he asked, lips grazing Sanji's ear before he gave it a playful lick.

"Sure," Sanji replied, a visible shiver raking his body at the feeling of the wet appendage against one of his most sensitive spots. He drained the rest of his drink and set it on the counter before untangling himself from Zoro's arms. "Let's go."

Zoro took his hand, their fingers entwining as he lead them towards the dance floor. There, Zoro put his hands on Sanji's hips and began swaying to the music. His hands only stayed where they were for a little while, then they began moving about a little, a caress here, a squeeze there.

Sanji pulled his lip with his teeth as he began to move back against Zoro. The wild base of the music hit him like a wall, the sound reverberating throughout his entire body as his hands moved up to roam over the hard plains of Zoro's chest. His head was swimming as he moved, his slim hips following the beat of the music, the fabric of his jeans clinging to his body as he let himself go.

Zoro loved how Sanji couldn't keep his hands off him as they danced. After a little while, he took a step and ended up behind Sanji, his hands back on the blonds' hips, moving them in sync. Zoro let his hands caress Sanji's thighs. He'd known his boyfriend had killer legs before, but in these jeans...he looked nothing next to gorgeous and it made Zoro's heart beat a little faster.

Sanji leaned back into Zoro, his right arm coming up to hook around his neck, his fingers gripping the green hair at his nape. His head tilted back and to the side, his face pressing against the sweaty flesh of Zoro's neck as they continued to move together. He had danced with many people before but none of them had had the same effect on him and the way he was feeling now, he never wanted it to stop.

Zoro kissed Sanji's neck, licking the small pearls of sweat that broke through the skin under the flashing lights. He bit down on his shoulder once, while one of his hands went in under Sanji's shirt.

Sanji gasped at the boldness Zoro was displaying and his body immediately melted against the other. The hand still threaded through green hair tightened and he used the hold to turn his boyfriend's head towards him. They were close, their lips barely brushing together but Sanji didn't lean forward to connect them. Instead, small pants spilled from his lips, getting lost in Zoro's mouth as he felt himself spiralling out of control with desire.

Zoro was only seconds away from spinning Sanji around to kiss him senseless before dragging him to the men's room, when someone tapped him on the shoulder and said his name. He turned around and couldn't hold back a sigh. In front of him stood Cian, wearing a mesh-top and blue hotpants. The shorter male smiled. "I didn't know you went here anymore," he said, not aware of how Zoro glared at him.

Sanji let go of Zoro, his stomach churning with unease when he saw Cian standing there. He couldn't stop the anger from simmering at having been interrupted during one of the most erotic things he had ever experienced in his life. He sighed, itching for a smoke and another drink.

Zoro wrapped his arms around Sanji, though he looked at Cian. "Well I do. I'm busy, go away." Cian giggled, he giggled!, and put his hand on Zoro's arm. "You're so strange. I met Sanji earlier, he's your roommate." Zoro shook Cian's hand off. "And my boyfriend." Cian looked like a bomb had hit him. He'd thought the feelings Zoro harbored for Sanji were unrequited, that he still had a chance.

"Wh-what?" he said weakly. "You didn't say that before..." His voice almost cracked. "I didn't know how, now I don't care, I just want you to leave," Zoro glared at Cian before turning his back to him, pulling Sanji with him towards the bar.

Sanji didn't miss how upset Cian was but he couldn't deny the flutter in his stomach at Zoro's words. He followed silently back to the bar. Just seeing Cian lay his hand on his boyfriend had made his blood boil and he sighed as he tried to calm himself. "I need a smoke," he said to Zoro once they reached the bar. "I'll be right back." He made his way through the crowd and outside. Once there, he lit up a cigarette and pulled the relaxing toxin into his body, leaning against the side of the building with his foot propped up behind him.

Zoro ordered a beer while he waited and didn't notice that Cian followed Sanji and now stood in front of him outside. "Don't think you're special," he spat out, clearly drunk but still standing straight. "Just 'cus you have him now doesn't mean he'll keep you. We dated for half a year before I had to move and he said it was too troublesome to have a long distance relationship." He smiled cockily. "So you see, we didn't break up because we didn't like each other anymore. I'll get him back, believe me. I'll steal him from you."

Sanji could feel his body fill with rage and the urge to kick some sense into the boy was strong, but he wasn't going to fight someone that was drunk. He dropped his cigarette to the ground and put it out with his boot. "You need to leave," Sanji ground out. "You're drunk."

Cian put his hands on his hips. "I don't need to listen to you," he said. "I'll leave whenever I want. And I'm not drunk. But I won't keep arguing with you, I'll just show you how easily replaced you are." He smirked. "Just you wait, I'll take Zoro away from you like that." He snapped his fingers, then he left.

Sanji stared after Cian, watching him leave. An unfamiliar tightening in his chest had him reaching for a second cigarette and lighting up. He wasn't sure what to think. His relationship with Zoro was extremely new and even though he knew how he felt, how much he was into the green haired man, he didn't know where he stood. So, maybe there was a possibility that Cian could take his place. With that thought in mind, he extinguished his cigarette and began to head back inside.

Zoro was still sitting by the bar, having somehow been left alone for once, chatting a little with the bartender. His entire face lit up when he saw Sanji and he stood up from the bar stool. He ordered them both another drink and waited for Sanji to get to him.

The blond let out a halfhearted greeting, followed by a deep sigh as he perched on the stool beside the one Zoro had been using. He felt incredibly immature, but he didn't know what to say to his boyfriend. Of course, he had no idea what Cian had said or what he was plotting. He still didn't quite understand how they had dated; they didn't seem to fit together at all. When the drinks were put in front of them, he reached for his immediately and downed it.

Zoro raised an eyebrow and wrapped his arm around Sanji. "What's wrong?" he asked. "You were gone a long time, something happen?" He rested his head on Sanji's shoulder. He was very touchy-feely when under the influence of alcohol.

Sanji shook his head. "Nothing. I just ended up having two," he explained quietly. When the bartender came around yet again, he ordered himself two double shots, intent on burying his insecurities away with alcohol. After downing them as well, he leaned his body heavily into Zoro's warmth, just wanting to be close. He knew he was being stupid, but he was well on his way to being drunk by now and couldn't quite bring himself to care anymore.

Zoro hugged Sanji and kissed him on the neck. He could tell Sanji was lying but if he didn't want to talk about it, Zoro wouldn't make him. Until they sobered up. Zoro finished his drink and got Sanji to his feet. "Come on, let's go dance again." He smiled and held the blond close. "I had no idea you were so good at it."

Sanji leaned forward to place his lips against Zoro's ear. "I'm good at everything," he teased, nipping roughly at the lobe before sucking on it. He gripped Zoro's hand, twining their fingers together and flashed him a rather seductive smile. "Let's go."

Zoro growled and used his free hand to give Sanji's ass a little squeeze before following him up on the dance floor. The lights had dimmed and they were playing a slow song. Zoro put Sanji's arms around his neck before wrapping his own around the blond's waist, holding him as close as he possibly could.

Sanji let out a content sigh and tightened the arms that were encircling Zoro's neck. His fingers toyed with green hair as they moved and he had to hold himself back. The way they were pressed together, rubbing against each other...he wanted Zoro so very badly.

Zoro put his head on Sanji's shoulder, kissing his neck as they slowly moved to the song. He didn't notice anyone else, no one existed except him and Sanji. His hold on him strengthened and he sighed a little. He couldn't believe his luck. Sanji was here, with him, in his arms, and he was his.

A shiver raked down Sanji's spine when he felt soft lips against his neck. He gently stroked the soft hair beneath his fingertips and then leaned down to place a kiss amidst it. His heart was beating furiously in his chest and he had to bite his lip to keep from confessing something he may regret when sober. Instead, he focused on Zoro and tuned out everything else.

Zoro rose his head from Sanji's shoulder so he could look him in the eyes. He smiled and put a hand on Sanji's cheek, stroking the hair out of his face, seeing both of his eyes for the first time. After taking the sight in, he leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on Sanji's lips.

Sanji faltered for a minute. Nobody had ever completely seen his face. Anyone that had tried before had regretted it after the ass kicking he gave them. But, he couldn't quite bring himself to care if Zoro saw him. It wasn't just the alcohol, he'd thought about it before. He supposed it was a tribute to how much he actually cared for the green haired man. Nonetheless, when Zoro kissed him, he wholeheartedly returned it, a soft content noise leaving him as soon as they connected.

Hearing that little sound made something stir inside Zoro and he finished the kiss. "Stop being so cute," he whispered in Sanji's ear. "Else we might have to leave this place and go home." He got incredibly turned on by Sanji's entire being, but at the same time as he wanted to ravage him senseless, he wanted to stay like this longer.

Sanji only shook his head, smiling. His head was spinning, his brain fuzzy from the alcohol but he felt so good just being in Zoro's arms. He wasn't ready to leave yet. The incident with Cian was far from his mind right then and he felt better than he had in a long time. "I don't care where we are," he murmured huskily. "As long as I'm with you." He blushed immediately afterwards and nuzzled his face in the strong neck before him. He felt ridiculous; he wasn't a girl for fuck's sake!

Zoro felt himself blush and hugged Sanji even closer, putting his head on his shoulder. "Since when are you this cute?" he mumbled, sending vibrations through Sanji's skin. "It's killing me...we need to go home soon, my jeans are too tight for this..."

The blond subtly lifted a knee to rub against Zoro's crotch, feeling the large bulge there."Yeah," Sanji agreed, shuddering from the rumbling baritone against his flesh and the need coursing throughout his body. "We probably should."

Zoro growled and bit Sanji in the neck to make him stop. "I'll go get the bartender to call us a cab," he murmured before letting Sanji go. When he walked away, feeling Sanji's eyes on him, he couldn't help swaying his ass a little, just because.

"I'll be outside," he called out, hoping Zoro would hear him. He stood there for a moment more watching Zoro's sexy retreat before he made his way through the crowd and out the door. Once there, he moved off to the side and lit up a much needed cigarette.

Zoro asked for a cab and the bartender called for one. He nodded his thanks and went outside. He looked around before he found Sanji, he was smoking and Zoro licked his lips. The blond did look sexier than usual when he smoked, with something between those lips, parting them a little. He smiled to himself as he walked up to him, one hand in his pocket.

Sanji glanced up when Zoro approached him, his visible blue eye raking over his body. He was glad he'd chosen to smoke in a place that was out of the way, because his pants were practically painted on his body and he was extremely turned on. He leaned back against the building and propped a foot up behind him and smiled when his boyfriend stood in front of him.

Zoro noticed the tent in Sanji's pants and smiled. He leaned forward, put a hand on the bulge and kissed Sanji's neck. "Good to see I don't leave you unaffected," he murmured, moving his hand a little as he let his teeth graze Sanji's skin.

"Shit," Sanji groaned when he felt the teeth scraping against his skin; it being something that greatly affected him. "Where is the damn cab?" he ground out, wishing almost desperately that they were back at the apartment. He breathed heavily against the green hair before him and had to practically force himself not to grind his hips against Zoro's hand.

Zoro chuckled a little before removing himself from Sanji completely, mostly for his own sake. He turned his head and saw the taxi drive around a corner and waved it down. He opened the back door and looked at Sanji. "You coming?" His eyes gleamed dangerously.

Sanji was leery of the look on Zoro's face but nonetheless climbed into the taxi after him, shutting the door firmly behind him. He reached for his seatbelt and buckled it before resting back against the seat, his head spinning.

Zoro told the driver their address and then turned to look at Sanji. He wasn't going to touch him in the taxi, but he could look, couldn't he? His dark eyes began at the hair, the blond hair he loved to see all messy because of him, then down to the only visible blue eye, down to the mouth he wanted to kiss so badly, down over the neck to the chest he got a peek of because of Sanji's shirt. His gaze went over his lover's stomach to his hips, and finally down the long legs. Oh, those legs. Zoro longed to have them wrapped around his waist, feeling them squeeze him tighter to that strong body.

Sanji could feel Zoro's dark gaze scrutinizing him and he sighed happily before turning his head, which was laying back against the seat, to face him. He flashed him a lopsided grin since he couldn't touch him, his visible eye sparkling with arousal. His hand itched to reach out and grasp Zoro's but he knew he couldn't and that frustrated him. He knew then that the ride would be a long one.

Zoro smirked a little and stared more intensely, his eyes never leaving Sanji's for a second. He could speak very well with his eyes, so he was sure Sanji could see exactly how much he wanted him even though Zoro didn't say a word.

Sanji shuddered at the look Zoro was giving him and he chewed on his lip, biting very hard to try and stifle the urge to lean over and kiss his boyfriend.

When they pulled up in front of the apartment building, the blond let out a breath that he hadn't known he'd been holding. He quickly scooted across the seat and opened the door, climbing out into the night, waiting for Zoro to join.

Zoro paid the driver before getting out and slamming the car door shut. The taxi drove off and he looked at Sanji, somehow not sure of what to do. He wanted to touch him, but they were still outside. It was the middle of the night, but he didn't know how Sanji would feel if he grabbed him now.

Sanji sighed at Zoro's hesitation; he was way past the point of caring if people saw them together. "It's fine," he mumbled, moving closer to the other so he was brushing against him. He only hoped Zoro would understand what he meant.

Zoro smiled a little and put his arm around Sanji's waist. He kissed hs neck before he began to pull him along to their apartment. After every step he took, knowing they got closer and closer to the apartment, he got more and more excited and his hold of Sanji hardened.

Sanji hooked an arm around Zoro as well, both because he wanted to touch him in any way possible and to steady himself. The sexual tension rolling off Zoro seemed to seep into him and he found his heart quickening as they entered the building and made their way to the apartment.

Zoro closed and locked the door, the first thing he did. Next thing he did was push Sanji up against it and kiss him hungrily, unbuttoning his shirt with one hand, keeping his balance with the other.

Sanji gasped as he was pushed up against the hard door but quickly recovered, kissing him back thoroughly. His hands fumbled with Zoro's shirt before he managed to pull it off, breaking the kiss for a only moment and throwing it carelessly aside. His lips found Zoro's neck and he kissed the sweaty flesh before biting down.

Zoro groaned and pressed himself against Sanji. If he didn't calm himself down, he'd take him right here, against the door. He worked Sanji's shirt off his shoulders and leaned down, taking one of the now visible nipples in his mouth, circling it with his tongue before rolling it gently between his teeth.

"Aaahh, Zoro," Sanji moaned, his body arching against the hot mouth. Lifting a leg, he hooked it around Zoro, using the hold to press him even closer. His hands brushed firmly over the hard chest before him and he flicked the pert nipples, toying with them for a moment before trailing his hands down the toned abdomen, pressing his fingers teasingly inside the waistband of the pants.

Zoro growled, mouth still latched onto Sanji's nipple. He moved his hips, rubbing himself against Sanji, creating that wonderful friction that made him moan and wrap his arm around Sanji's waist.

Sanji's head fell back against the door, his lips parted and panting. His hips pushed back against Zoro's and he thought he would lose his mind with the intense tendrils of pleasure reverberating throughout his body. "Zoro..." The blonds' voice was soft, almost a whimper. "I can't wait anymore."

Zoro smirked to himself, he loved this part of Sanji. He felt the same, but he was slightly sadistic and wanted to hear him beg for it, he wanted Sanji to want him enough to beg. Hopefully he'd get his way.

Sanji couldn't stop his hips from rolling against Zoro, not even if he'd wanted to. One had flit up to tangle in green hair and he caught the other's lips in a desperate kiss. "Please, Zoro..." he whispered before nipping at Zoro's bottom lip. "I need you to..." A loud moan spilled from him with an especially hard thrust. "Fuck me...please..."

Zoro grinned wolfishly and latched onto Sanji's neck, biting softly as he began to open his lover's pants. He reached inside and wrapped his fingers around Sanji's erection. Feeling the pulsating flesh made him harden, so he took one of Sanji's hands and brought it to the bulge in his own pants, without words asking Sanji to touch him too.

Sanji hissed in a breath when Zoro's strong fingers wrapped around his aching flesh. As soon as his hand was placed against the other's hard length, he popped open the button on the jeans and let them, along with his underwear, fall to the floor. His hand fisted around the hard flesh and he squeezed it once before loosely stroking it.

Zoro let out a heavy sigh, leaning on Sanji as he kept stroking him. After a little while, he batted Sanji's hand away from himself and took both their erections in his hand, rubbing them together while he took Sanji's earlobe between his teeth.

"Shit," Sanji hissed, his hips rolling to create more friction. The combination was almost too much for him to handle. His hand once again moved to Zoro's head, tightening in green stands, not wanting it to end but needing it to. He was starting to get desperate in his need to have his lover inside of him.

Zoro moved his lips to Sanji's neck, kissing and biting it softly, his hand never stopping. He wanted to be inside Sanji so bad, but he still wanted to hear him beg for it. Once wasn't enough for him, hearing how sweet it had been before. He wanted, no needed to hear it again.

Sanji was able to hold on for a few minutes longer before he felt he would combust with need. "Zoro..." Cupping the other's cheek, he forced him to meet his gaze. "Please...I can't take anymore." Leaning forward, he pressed their lips together softly. "I need you inside me...I need you to fill me...please..."

Zoro growled, sounding frighteningly much like an animal, before kissing Sanji roughly, forcing his mouth open with his tongue. "Drop your pants then," he murmured. He knew now he wouldn't be able to wait until they got to either bedroom. He would take Sanji right here, right now.

Sanji reached for his pants and wiggling out of them as well as his underwear. He breathed a sigh of relief when his aching erection sprang free of his extremely confining pants and stepped out of them so they wouldn't hinder his movement in any way, and then looked to Zoro.

Zoro must've looked like as a hungry animal with the way he licked his lips. He turned Sanji around, got down to his knees and put his hands on Sanji's ass. He parted the cheeks a little and let his tongue circle the hole presented to him.

Sanji hadn't known what Zoro was doing when he dropped to his knees and was therefore surprised enough to let out a near squeak. It quickly turned into a low moan at the feel of the hot, wet tongue on his most intimate part. His arm came up on the door, his forehead leaning heavily against it as he melted against the sensations.

Zoro took his sweet time tasting Sanji before plunging his tongue inside. He had always refused to do this with anyone, but with Sanji it was different. He had wanted to, he wanted to see, to taste, to know every inch of Sanji's body like the back of his hand. While his tongue moved around, his hands massaged the buns surrounding his face.

Another near whimper left Sanji as he felt the hot appendage push its way inside. Eyes closing softly, he focused on his breathing so as to calm his body. His heart beat wildly in his chest and he was already sweating quite profusely. After a few moments of the sweet torture, the blonds' body was practically trembling with desire and need. He didn't want to have to beg again but he would if it came to it.

Zoro knew Sanji was wet enough for him to enter already, but he wanted to hear that sweet voice again. He found Sanji's begging voice very erotic and ever more addictive than anything he'd ever experienced. He kept moving his tongue in a way he noticed Sanji really liked, judging by the sounds he made.

Pushing his hips back against the wet appendage, Sanji let an especially throaty cry escape when it hit a sensitive spot, and then, he was at the breaking point, unable to think anymore as his body was filled with unmet need. "Zoro..." He swallowed hard and licked his lips, trying to get some of the moisture back. "Please baby..." Another moan was pulled from him. "I need you now...inside me...please..." He'd never been driven this far and the words spilled from him without thought; he couldn't bring himself to think, he couldn't bring himself to be articulate any longer.

Zoro moaned as he felt his erection twitch. Sanji had never called him baby before, and though he would find it very embarrassing if he started using it as a pet name, like this was perfectly fine. It almost made him want to oblige to what Sanji begged...almost. He wanted a little more before caving in.

Sanji bit his lip hard enough to puncture it. Small drops of blood dripping from the small wound, marking a path of red in his creamy flesh. However, he didn't even notice. Frustration was running rampant throughout his body and his knees were shaking terribly, enough that he was worried about collapsing. His voice was quiet, almost below a whisper and he didn't know if Zoro could hear him anymore but he hoped so. "P-please...I feel like I'm gonna die...need you so badly...need...need your cock...need you to fuck me..." His tone was desperate and he knew he was rambling but it didn't matter. As long as Zoro fucked him, nothing else mattered. "Zoro..."

This was what Zoro had been waiting for. He almost came just by the sound of Sanji's voice. He pulled his tongue out and stood up, still parting Sanji's cheeks with one hand, he brought his erection to the hole with the other. "As you wish," he murmured in Sanji's ear, giving it a little lick as he thrusted inside, not giving Sanji time to adjust before he started moving.

The sound that ripped from Sanji's throat was nearly a scream and his eyes rolled back in his head as he was finally filled. One hand moved to the door to steady himself and he immediately began to push his hips back into Zoro, needing more friction. The other hooked around Zoro's neck to grip the back of his head tightly, his long, deft fingers threading through the short strands of hair in a hold that was just shy of painful.

Zoro hissed and moved his hips slower, but lsamming back in harder, much harder than he ever had. Normally, he'd worry about hurting Sanji, but now, with alcohol in his body and his ears filled with Sanji's begging voice, he lost all control.

Small panting moans fell from his lips constantly as his head fell back to rest against Zoro's shoulder. He turned his head, kissing roughly at the tanned neck, licking the sweat slicked skin before his teeth sank into the flesh once again, this time hard. He licked at the wound soothingly afterwards but was already itching to do it again.

Zoro moaned, one hand going up to Sanji's head, fisting in his hair. "Again," he panted. "Bite me again." He quite liked to feel that sting of pain, it made his lust rise even more than before. He could already feel his orgasm gathering in his stomach and he kissed Sanji roughly, almost accidentally biting his lip.

Sanji's breath hitched as his mouth was taken roughly but he responded equally as harsh. The small wound opened up again but the pain only served to enhance his pleasure and he felt his lower stomach pool with warmth, spreading dangerously. He bit Zoro's lip hard before breaking away and returned to the firm, tan neck before sinking his teeth in again, this time enough to cause significant pain as he rocked his hips back against him.

Zoro moaned and jerked his hips more or less frantically. He was so close now, this part of Sanji was wonderful too. He was like an animal, biting him whenever he got the chance, but still so eager to please him. It was better than any fantasy. "Where...?" he asked when he could tell just how close he was. Though still drunk, Zoro was considerate enough to ask.

It took a moment for Zoro's words to register as Sanji was so far gone in the intense pleasure. He kissed at the strong jaw, nipping the flesh as he felt his erection twitch, his release so close. "Inside..." he moaned. "I want you to...I want to feel you come in me."

Zoro groaned, grabbed Sanji's erection and pumped it in time with his thrusts, only stopping when his entire body stiffened as he emptied his load inside Sanji. He was never one to speak much during sex, but this time... "Sanji," he moaned as he rode the wave, moving his hand again.

That was it. The combination of Zoro spilling deep inside him and the way his name spilled from his lips, the deep, husky baritone wrapped around him and he lost it. "Zoro!" he cried out, his back arching harshly, his head spinning as his body spasmed, his release spilling out over his lover's hand. His body trembled almost violently afterwards and his knees buckled.

Zoro had managed to stay on his feet, and the arm wrapped around Sanji kept his lover up as well. Zoro turned him over and smiled at his blushing face, brushing his hair out of it and kissing his forehead. "Let's go to bed. I'm tired." He was no good with pillow talk, he wanted to sleep, with Sanji pressed against his chest.

"Yeah," Sanji agreed, his chest still heaving from the exertion. His head was starting to clear now that he'd had release but he was still trembling from the intensity of it and honestly didn't know if he could walk. He bit his lip between his teeth, only then tasting the remnants of blood and looked up, his blue gaze seeking Zoro's. "I don't know if I can walk," he admitted, not afraid to let the other see his weakness, although his blush did intensify.

Zoro looked away, ashamed. Without a word, he picked Sanji up in his arms and carried him to the closest bedroom, Sanji's. He put him down on the bed and straightened his back. He wasn't sure if Sanji would want him in there after this. Zoro thought he'd injured him.

Sanji frowned up at Zoro and then realized what was wrong. He grinned up at his lover and then grasped his hand and practically yanked him down on the bed. "You didn't hurt me, Zoro. It just felt too good."

Zoro smiled a little, now embarrassed. He had no idea Sanji could read him that well. He got in under the covers, snuggled close to Sanji, wrapping his arms around him and fell asleep as soon as he'd closed his eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

Ominous dark clouds streaked through the sky and rain pelted down in hard sheets, marking tracks down the windowpane. Lightning flashed dangerously, lighting up the cityscape while thunder boomed loudly in the distance.

Sanji smiled peacefully from his place in bed, wrapped up in Zoro's arms. It had been a few weeks now since that fateful drunk night and he couldn't be happier. Things had progressed nicely and with the way things were, he never wanted it to end; it was almost perfect...or as close to perfect as anything could be.

The alarm clock rang shrilly from the nightstand and he reached over to turn it off. He had class soon and he knew he'd have to pull himself from the warm bed in a few minutes but he wasn't quite ready yet. Turning around in Zoro's arms, he pressed a soft kiss to the sleeping man's mouth.

Zoro felt something touch his lips and opened one eye. What he saw brought a smile to his face, being awakened by Sanji giving him a kiss was the best way to wake up. He put a hand on the blond head. "Good morning," he said in a raspy voice, smile softening. "Slept well?"

"Yeah, I did," the blond replied, returning the affectionate smile. He laid there quietly for a few moments to let himself wake up, then he stretched his body out, a content noise leaving him. He in no way wanted to move but he didn't really have a choice. The degree he was working on, Business Management, was greatly important to his future if he wanted to open a restaurant, which was his plan. He sat up in bed and let the blanket fall and pool around his waist, leaving his naked back exposed to Zoro. "I should get ready," he sighed.

Zoro smirked and wrapped his arm around Sanji's waist. "You seriously think I'll just let you walk away after giving me such a view?" he growled in his ear before taking the lobe between his teeth. Somehow, seeing Sanji's bare back was an incredible turn-on for him.

A gasp left him at the feeling of Zoro's teeth and he found himself grinning. "I hoped you wouldn't," he murmured before turning his head and catching his lips in a needy kiss. He turned around then, straddling Zoro's waist without breaking contact with his mouth.

Zoro smiled into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Sanji's back, lying down again, and so forcing Sanji to do the same. Having Sanji on his chest gave him a rare feeling, he felt completely at ease. He broke the kiss and put a hand on Sanji's cheek as he spent a few seconds just looking at the beloved face before angling it to the side to spread kisses over the neck.

Sanji moaned quietly at the gentle kisses and felt his body melt against Zoro's. Nobody could make him come completely undone like his green haired lover but he didn't mind it; he loved getting lost in him. His hands moved softly, caressing over Zoro's body, anywhere within reach.

Zoro felt himself harden, but was somehow reluctant to do anything about it. Just having Sanji on his chest, holding him, touching him, kissing him...it was enough. He wouldn't bring things further unless Sanji took the first step.

Sanji kissed Zoro once more and then lay quietly against his chest. He tucked his head underneath his lovers chin and sighed contentedly. He really didn't have time to do anything but lay there for a few more minutes, he was running late as it was. Pulling himself up, he placed a kiss in the middle of Zoro's chest. "Sorry, I really have to get ready," he flashed Zoro a small smile of apology before moving into the bathroom.

Zoro muttered a little, but he knew Sanji was right. This applied to him as well, he was studying to become a teacher, wanting to teach kendo and other martial arts to teenagers. He could've just started a dojo, but he wanted a proper teaching license and the experience, so he read history and english as well. He sighed and stretched, sighing contently when some joints popped.

After freshening himself up in the bathroom, Sanji made his way to his room to dress casually in a pair of dark jeans and a black button down shirt. Checking the time, he almost groaned as he realized how late it had already become. Slipping on a pair of trainers, he grabbed his bag and moved back into the bedroom where Zoro was. "I'll see you later," he said, before leaning down to kiss him. He left right afterwards.

Zoro had waved a little before Sanji left and then decided to get up. He dressed in blue jeans and a white t-shirt. He'd buy breakfast on the way, so he was good to go since he didn't bother to shower this morning. He took his bag and hung it over one shoulder before he left.

The day proved to be long and boring. Sanji tried his best to pay attention and was successful for the most part. A large test was scheduled within the week for one of his most difficult classes and that worried him some; he would have to spend a lot of time studying for that one. He finished up the morning and went to lunch, wanting nothing more than to be at home. When he reached the large cafeteria, he sat down at a table to enjoy his food when he suddenly received a call on his cell, the number unlisted.

Zoro got a bit of a shock when he sat down in class. Usually he was left alone, but today someone sat down next to him. He turned his head and... "Cian? What are you doing here?"  
Cian smiled. "I transferred here," he said. "The history department at this school is better than at my other one, so I was sent here by the Dean." He looked Zoro in the eyes. "Aren't I great?"

Zoro laughed a little and began taking his books up. "Yeah, sure." Cian was surprised, he would never have reacted like that in the past, and it hurt a little knowing it was Sanji that had made him happy in the end.

Sanji was a tad in shock after the phone call he'd received. He couldn't quite take his mind off of it and as a result, he suffered in the rest of his classes. His body was constantly thrumming with excitement and he couldn't wait to get home and tell Zoro, which was a weird thought in itself, but he didn't care. At the end of the day, he stashed all of his homework into his bag - which was quite a lot - and started making his way home.

Zoro had spent the entire day with Cian, and so getting to know that he was moving back here because of the school, and was staying with some friends until he found a job and an apartment. Zoro encouraged him to look for an apartment in the same building as his and Sanji's; the rooms were nice and the rent was reasonable. He promised to let Cian know if he heard of anyone moving.

Cian had been overjoyed and was all smiles when he and Zoro split up for the day. Zoro forgot that he'd met him the second he started thinking about Sanji and getting home to him.

Sanji made it home before Zoro and dropped his bag in the living room, sighing. He knew that he would have to spend most of the night working on it and that annoyed him. Moving into the kitchen, he decided to put something on for them to eat later. There was a recipe he really wanted to try and he had all of the ingredients for it, so he set to it. The curry would take awhile to cook and that would give him time to get some work done. Seating himself on the floor in front of the coffee table, his back leaning against the couch, he slipped on his glasses and pulled his work out as he waited for his roommate to return.

Zoro came home without Sanji noticing him. He'd done it on purpose since he wanted to surprise him. When he saw Sanji studying in the living room, it struck him as almost too easy. He snuck up behind the couch then leaned forward so his head was next to Sanji's, lips brushing his ear. "Such a good student, already hitting the books," he murmured.

Sanji jumped a little, a surprised gasp leaving him. He'd been so into his work that he hadn't even heard the door open, which wasn't like him. "Hey," he smiled, turning his head to press his lips against Zoro's cheek. "Lots of work," he sighed, setting his pen down on the table and stretching his body out, rolling his shoulders. "How was your day?"

Zoro climbed over the backrest and sat down next to Sanji, putting his arm around his shoulders. "As usual, except one thing. Apparently, Cian has transferred into my class. I had no idea he wanted to become a teacher..." He scratched his chin a little with his free hand.

Sanji had been about to lean over and into Zoro but froze as he let the news sink in. "So, he's moved back then..." He tried his best to remain calm but that was major, not to mention upsetting news.

Zoro nodded once. "Yeah. He's staying with friends now but he's looking for an apartment and a job, though someone called during lunch, so I think he has the job down soon. I told him I'd tell him if I know anyone who's moving around here." He smiled a little. "It feels a bit weird...having him around again..."

Sanji had never wanted to smack Zoro more than he did now. He did [i]_not_[/i] want Cian moving into the same building; the man would be around all the time then! Wanting to change the subject, as he could already feel that terrible spike of jealousy in his chest, he decided to tell Zoro about the call. "I got a call during lunch, too." He thought it suspicious that they both had but pushed it away. "My uncle called to offer me a job at his restaurant. You know, the Baratie, the one that's famous around here."

Zoro turned to look at Sanji, a big smile on his face and his eyes glistening. "That's great!" he exclaimed and hugged Sanji. "You told me before you wanted to work there right? You'll take your uncle up on the offer right?" Zoro was very excited about this; this could bring Sanji a step closer to his dream of opening his own restaurant.

Sanji found himself smiling as well, the excitement pouring off of Zoro refreshing his own. "I don't know. I want to, it's kind of a dream come true. I've been wanting to work there since I was little but, I'm already swamped with school work." Pulling his legs out from under the coffee table, he climbed into his lovers lap, sitting sideways. "I wouldn't be around very much if I decide to take it."

"That would suck for me but I don't want you to throw a chance like this away," Zoro said seriously, hugging Sanji. "It's me you come home to in the end so I want you to take this job." He smiled and hugged Sanji harder. "I know it will make you happy." He had grown to be such a sap.

Sanji's smile grew and his heart fluttered as he stared back at Zoro. Who knew he could be so...sweet? He had almost blurted his feelings out at that point but managed to refrain. He didn't think they were ready for [i]_that_[/i] step yet. "I'll accept it, then," he said as he wrapped his arms around Zoro's neck.

Zoro hugged Sanji even closer, snuggling into his neck. "Good boy," he mumbled, his lips brushing against the other's skin. There were few things he loved more than snuggling with Sanji. In fact, right now, he couldn't think of a single thing.

Sanji shivered at both the words and the touch and one hand came up, his fingers running gently, soothingly through Zoro's short green strands. He leaned back to look at him for a moment, his free hand gently cupping the other's cheek before he leaned in to press his lips against the corner of his mouth. He wasn't quite sure why, but Zoro seemed to bring out the gentle side in him; not that he could complain.

Zoro turned his head so he could deepen the kiss as he enjoyed Sanji's fingers in his hair. He wanted Sanji to turn around so he could kiss and embrace him properly, but he had no idea how to ask without sounding crude. Lately, he'd started thinking about these things.

Breaking the kiss for a moment, Sanji turned so that he was straddling his lap. It had definitely become his favourite position; he loved being seated in the strong lap, wrapped up in his lovers arms. His hand resumed stroking the soft green hair that he loved and he leaned forward to nip at Zoro's ear, pulling lightly on the earrings that looked so exotic on the man.

Zoro sighed and leaned his head backwards. The slight tug on his ear sent shivers down his spine and he wrapped his arms around Sanji once again, turning his head to him so he could kiss him. He put his hands on Sanji's cheeks, caressing them softly as he let the kiss deepen.

Sanji moaned softly and pressed his body against Zoro's. His hands moved to the strong shoulders and he caressed them, massaging them with deft fingers as he kissed back. When the need to breath became too much to ignore, he pulled away slightly but not before nipping Zoro's bottom lip. His lips immediately found purchase on the strong jaw, slowly kissing his way down along tanned flesh until he reached the spot right under his lovers ear, where he stopped to kiss and suck gently, throwing in an occasional nip.

Zoro moaned and tilted his head to give Sanji better access. How he'd found that spot he had no idea, but when Sani played with it, he got weak in the knees. He thanked God he was already sitting down. His hands began caressing Sanji's sides, one of them beginning to tug on the buttons on Sanji's shirt.

Sanji toyed with the spot for a few moments more before trailing his lips further down the tanned neck. When he got to the base of Zoro's throat, he nipped hard before licking the flesh in a small apology. His hands moved to the stomach and slipped underneath the material of the shirt, needing to feel bare skin. He slowly worked the material up to reveal a toned abdomen and his fingers ran over the flesh as he continued to move it upwards, intent on divesting Zoro of it.

Zoro allowed Sanji to remove his shirt, raising his arms for him before he continued unbuttoning his lover's shirt. As soon as it was open, he dove down, attacking a pink nipple, licking it slowly.

"Aahh, Zoro," Sanji moaned, the sound long and low. His body pushed against the hot mouth and consequently, his growing erection pressed against Zoro's stomach. He pulled his shirt off his arms and dropped it on the floor along with the other. The attention to his chest was amazing and his hips wiggled slightly, creating friction against the lap he was seated in.

Zoro growled and couldn't stop himself. His teeth closed around the bud in his mouth, a bit harder than he meant to. He instantly let go and licked it soothingly before leaving it to give the other some attention, at the same time as one of his hands went down to the bulge in Sanji's pants, caressing it teasingly through the fabric.

Sanji cried out as he was bitten and his hands gripped Zoro's shoulders tightly. "God, that's hot," he mumbled. Another moan was coaxed from him as his arousal was touched and his hips bucked. His hands slowly trailed down the strong chest and he toyed with the fastenings on Zoro's pants.

Hearing Sanji's reaction, Zoro bit down again, not as hard but he kept doing it. All while his hand moved over the growing bulge in his lover's jeans, touching gently, almost not touching it at all, trying his best to ignore the fact that Sanji tried to open his pants as well.

Lips trailing down Zoro's chest, Sanji moaned as he lapped at a nipple before sucking it into his mouth. He nibbled at it as his hand moved to pay attention to the other, forgetting his quest to undress Zoro for a moment. He almost whimpered, wanting more contact with the teasing hand. [i]_Almost_.[/i]

Zoro sighed and leaned back a little, enjoying the heat of Sanji's mouth. He kept teasing him, now rubbing the outside of Sanji's pants with just one finger. He let it run over the bulge, first up then down, slowly. He wanted Sanji to cry out to him.

The teasing finger had Sanji achingly hard; he was almost shaking now and he did cry out, wanting and needing more. His hands moved back to Zoro's pants and he had to move back slightly to pop open the button and pull the zipper down, but he didn't go inside yet. Both hands tangled in green hair and he kissed Zoro hard.

Zoro was a little surprised, but he answered the kiss and, at the same time, put his hand over Sanji's erection and gave it a gentle squeeze before moving more than before. Seeing Sanji lose it like this was one of his favourite things.

The blond moaned into Zoro's mouth and his hips jerked sharply at the first firm touch. One hand slid down the toned stomach and slipped inside the top of his lovers underwear, but didn't move any further. His fingers teased green curls, wanting to make undo Zoro, make him feel as crazy as he felt.

Zoro growled a little. Sanji was going to use his own tricks on him? Not that he minded, he was sure he'd have the other begging in the end. He ended the kiss and went straight for Sanji's ear, nibbling on it as his hand continued to move in a slightly faster pace.

Sanji groaned, his head tilting to allow Zoro more access. His hips rocked against the hand and without thinking, his hand moved further into the garment, his fingers brushing against the skin on Zoro's shaft.

Zoro hissed and bit Sanji harder, growling as he did. He opened Sanji's jeans and pushed his hand inside, though staying out of the underwear, leaving one layer of fabric between his hand and Sanji's erection.

Sanji leaned forward to nuzzle Zoro's neck, his soft panting breaths caressing the tanned flesh. Unable to hold back anymore, the desire to feel his lover was overwhelming and his hand reached further to wrap around the hard shaft, squeezing gently.

A soft moan left Zoro's lips before he had a chance to stop it. He put his hand on Sanji's cheek, turned his face to him and planted a rough kiss on his lips as his hand finally went inside his underwear, fingers closing around the heated flesh.

Sanji's breath hitched when the hand finally wrapped around him and he quickly freed Zoro and began to stroke the length. He was getting desperate now and he was sure his lover could tell. It wouldn't be long now until he needed much more.

Zoro smiled a little, moving his hand slowly. Sanji's hand moving on him was amazing and his breath began to come faster. He longed to be inside his lover, but he had patience...for a while.

Sanji thumbed the head, spreading the precum around the head as he leaned his head on Zoro's shoulder. "Zoro..." he panted, placing a kiss on the collarbone, his hips still rocking against the hand. "I want you so bad."

"Hmm," Zoro said, enjoying Sanji's voice almost more than the hand caressing him. He turned his head to kiss Sanji. "Then show me," he mumbled as their lips brushed. "Show me how bad you want me." Zoro had never been a talker during sex, so he had no idea where this came from.

A visible shudder ran through the blond at the deep, rumbling voice. He was a sucker for talking during sex but Zoro took it to a whole other level. Smirking, he lifted his hips up so he could work the pants down the strong, tanned legs to the knees. Then, he removed his own completely so they wouldn't hinder his movement.

Settling himself back on Zoro's lap, he reached back to grab the large erection rubbing against him and positioned it at his entrance, letting the head rub teasingly over him. "So badly," he whispered, brushing his lips over his lover's once more.

Zoro growled and put his hand on the back of Sanji's head, forcing their lips together in a rough kiss. "Don't tease me Sanji," he murmured when they parted, his eyes locking with his lover's. There was a risk he'd just flip Sanji over and take him without preparation if Sanji kept that up.

Sanji stared into the deep, dark lust filled eyes and couldn't help himself anymore. The way his name spilled from those perfect lips got to him, made him feel insane with want, with need. Taking a deep, shaky breath he held the length in place and let his hips drop slowly, taking the head inside. A small moan left him, the sound wavering as his eyes screwed shut and he buried his head in the cleft of Zoro's neck as he began to take his lover's length inside.

Zoro's eyes widened as he felt Sanji's tight heat surround him. He couldn't help the strangled cry rolling off his lips. He wrapped his arms around Sanji. "You're crazy," he mumbled. "Batshit insane. Doesn't it hurt?" That was the last thing he wanted.

"No. We've been doing it enough lately..." It was like his body was addicted to Zoro as much as his mind, his heart. Not to mention the fact that they'd been going at it like rabbits as of late. Either way, it didn't hurt and he wanted nothing more than to be filled by his lover once more. Dropping his hips again, he applied more pressure, letting it slip further inside. He bit down on Zoro's neck to stifle a second moan and before long the length was fully seated in him.

Zoro groaned when Sanji bit him and put his hands on his hips, one of them letting go almost instantly to give Sanji's erection some attention. He moved his hand slowly, rubbing the head with his thumb.

Sanji wasn't able to stop the moan this time, his hips bucking with the attention, causing the length to stir inside him. The motion caused another sound to leave him and he took a moment to steady himself. He moved his hands back to Zoro's legs for balance and then rolled his hips. Rising up until only the head remained inside, he let himself fall back down, repeating the motion and setting a slow yet satisfying pace.

Zoro gasped and leaned forward, taking one of Sanji's nipples between his teeth, tugging at it slightly before letting his tongue run over it. His hand stayed on Sanji's member, maybe giving it a few squeezes that were a little hard, but not hard enough to hurt.

"Mmm, Zoro..." His body arched towards him, wanting more of that wicked tongue and wet heat. He was loving the attention, not to mention the control. It wasn't often that he got to negotiate sex, it was usually just Zoro pounding into him, not that he minded that at all. It was nice though to be in control for once. He kept up the slow, steady rhythm in his hips. He so very badly wanted to move faster, but much as Zoro had forced him to do, he wanted him to ask for more. Although, he wasn't sure it would work...

Zoro wanted Sanji to speed up, but he could focus on pleasuring him easier like this and moved his mouth to the other nipple while his free hand went up to take care of the other, tweaking it between two fingers. The hand around Sanji's erection had slowed down, moving in time with Sanji's hips, and Zoro wouldn't help but scratch a little at the skin with his nails, just to see how Sanji would react to it.

Hips jerking, a loud, strangled cry left him with the light scratching. His whole body was hypersensitive to Zoro it seemed, alive and thrumming with pleasure. Despite himself, his hips began to move faster and he mentally cursed his lover and his tantalizing touches, although he really didn't mind. Letting go of his hold on Zoro's legs, he sat upright and pressed his body against him. His arms wrapped around the strong neck and fingers tangled in green hair.

Zoro smiled a little, one hand on Sanji's chest, the other on his erection, as he turned his head and gave Sanji a hard bite in the neck before licking the area soothingly. Somehow, he'd found himself slightly sadistic, loving to bite and scratch Sanji to bring out those delicious sounds.

"Oh, God," Sanji groaned, feeling the teeth sink into his flesh. It drove him absolutely crazy when Zoro did that and he was sure the other knew it. All the same, it set his blood on fire and he found his hips moving quickly over Zoro now as his lower stomach coiled hotly, dangerously.

Zoro smirked a little before letting his teeth sink into the skin again, almost hard enough to draw blood. His tongue soothingly licked the red area while he let his nails scratch at the sensitive skin in his hand.

Crying out, his fingers tensed in Zoro's hair, tugging the short strands as he felt himself losing control. Chest heaving, sharp pants spilled constantly from his lips as he rode Zoro hard. He didn't think he could last much longer at this rate, the biting and scratching affecting him too much. "Zoro... I can't... So close..." Words left him then, all he could produce were moans and groans as the hot coil in his stomach intensified. It would indeed be soon and he just hoped Zoro was as close as him.

Zoro was close as well, Sanji riding him was more than enough, then adding his voice to it... It was almost too much. But he wanted to pleasure Sanji more than he himself wanted to come. It was difficult, but he would not be the first. He wanted to pleasure Sanji 'til the end.

Sanji's hips were moving quickly now, the sound of their skin slapping together ringing throughout the room. He caught Zoro's lips in a harsh kiss, biting his bottom lip hard enough to draw blood as he felt himself lose it. "Zoro..." Screwing his eyes shut, his back arched dangerously as he cried out, coming over his lover's hand.

Tasting his own blood in their kiss sent shivers down Zoro's spine, and feeling Sanji tense up on him was almost enough. He wrapped his arms around Sanji's back and thrust up twice before filling Sanji with his hot cum.

As soon as Sanji felt the hot splashes inside of him, he slumped forwards onto Zoro, completely spent. Laying his head on a tanned shoulder, his panting breaths caressed the flesh and his eyes closed in exhaustion.

Zoro leaned back on the couch, also panting. His arms didn't move from Sanji's body and he kissed his shoulder. "Amazing," he mumbled, seemingly talking to himself. He nuzzled Sanji's neck and spread small kisses over it.

Sanji sighed at the tender affections and lifted himself up for a moment to pull free of Zoro's length. He didn't want to but as long as he was still connected with him somehow, he didn't care. Cupping Zoro's cheek, he turned his head so he could kiss him.

Zoro answered the kiss, holding Sanji hard against his chest. His heart was still beating fast, like it had started to do whenever he touched Sanji these days. He was starting to wonder if he was sick or something. If it didn't get better, he'd go to the hospital soon for a check up.

Sanji noticed the blood on Zoro's lip still and leaned forward to lick it up. He felt kind of bad for wounding him but, he really hadn't had any control over it. Sighing, he reluctantly pulled himself from Zoro's comfortable lap. He had so much work to get done and he still needed to call his uncle to accept the job...

Zoro shuddered a little when Sanji's tongue made contact with his lip. He looked at Sanji as he moved, his eyes trailing all over that delicious body. He smiled a little. "Hey, how about a shower? I don't know about you, but I'm really sweaty."

"Sure. Sounds good." Sanji gathered his clothes so he could throw them into his room before they showered. He waited for the other to get up from the floor before walking down the hall and to the bathroom, throwing his clothes through his bedroom door on the way. Since he was already naked, he turned the shower on hot.

Zoro followed Sanji and hugged him from behind as he turned the water on. Zoro snuggled his neck and kissed it. Somehow, Sanji's skin was very soft at the back of his neck and Zoro couldn't get enough of it. It was highly addictive.

The blonds' hands came up to rest over Zoro's as he enjoyed the attention for a moment. It felt as though his skin was tingling under the lips, the pleasant sensations running down his spine. No doubt was left in his mind as to his feelings, although, it still wasn't the right time to share them.

When the water was hot and steam began to escape from behind the curtain, he reluctantly pulled himself from Zoro's arms and climbed inside, sighing happily as the warmth licked his skin.

Zoro followed, not standing so close this time. If he did, he wouldn't be able to contain himself. So he just stood there, hands closed in fists by his sides, watching Sanji enjoy the water. It made him smile and feel tingly inside. And his hands twitched. He wanted nothing more than to take Sanji in his arms one more time. Or maybe... He smirked, a nice idea, but did he dare to do it?

The hot water soothed Sanji's muscles and he felt the stress of the day wash away down the drain. Although, it was likely to come back once he got to thinking about the test some more, but that thought was quickly pushed away. Standing under the spray, he let the water sluice down his body and soak him. Then, he moved back to allow Zoro access and reached for the soap so he could clean himself up.

When Sanji moved, Zoro saw his chance. He pushed him up against the wall and kissed him fiercely. "You're still too tense," he mumbled in Sanji's ear, flicked the lobe and then sat down on his knees. His hands began caressing Sanji's length.

A small gasp left Sanji as he was suddenly pushed and he looked down at Zoro with wide eyes. "What are you doing?" he managed. Though, he couldn't deny that the attention to his length was anything but good. Slowly, he felt his body awakening for his lover once more and his breath quickened in anticipation.

As Zoro felt the flesh in his hand harden, he smiled and leaned down to give the head a quick lick. He hadn't sucked Sanji off more than that one time, and he thought he deserved it. For what? He didn't know. He looked up at Sanji. "You know I don't do this often. Treasure this moment." Then his lips were around Sanji's erection.

"Oh...God," Sanji groaned, his head falling back against the tiled wall. He had forgotten how talented Zoro was with his mouth. A hand came down to cup the green head, his fingers running gently through the wet strands. He had thought he'd been relaxing under the heated spray but that was nothing compare to how he was feeling now. The mouth around him seemed as though it was a million times hotter than the water, a burning, wet furnace around his flesh that was heavenly.

Zoro pressed his tongue to the vein throbbing on the heated flesh in his mouth, moaning a little, sending vibrations through the shaft. He waited a little with taking Sanji all in and stroked the part not fitting in his mouth with his right hand, letting his nails scratch a little at the sensitive skin.

"Zoro..." Sanji moaned, his other hand gripping tensely at the nails... They felt so amazing against his length and his hips bucked in response. He tried to reign himself in a bit, not wanting to choke Zoro but it all felt much too good. Fingers tightened in green hair as he felt himself getting lost in the sensations.

If Zoro could've smiled, he would've, but instead he put his mouth to better use and as he relaxed his throat and took the hand away, he let his teeth gently scratch at the skin as he lowered himself, swallowing Sanji completely.

"Shit... So good," Sanji gasped, his eyes closing as he willed his body not to let go too soon. As it was, warmth pooled and coiled dangerously in his stomach and it seemed as though his body wanted badly to release into Zoro's mouth. Harsh pants spilled from his lips, the toned stomach flexing as it heaved. And then he couldn't control his reactions anymore as his hips bucked once more, his knees shaking and feeling as though they would collapse at any moment.

Zoro moved his head slowly, one of his hands caressing its way up Sanji's abs before two fingers closed around a nipple, twisting it slightly as he hummed a little. He wanted to hear Sanji's voice more, bring more sounds out of him. He let his teeth scratch the skin in his mouth again.

"Uhnn, Zoro..." Sanji's head fell back further, exposing the creamy skin of his throat. He was already beyond any normal coherency, the only sounds he was able to produce being sounds of pleasure and his lovers name. Desperation began to rise up, his release approaching quickly under the ministrations of Zoro's talented mouth. Groaning loudly, his other hand dropped to green hair and he held on tightly, as if to keep himself from floating away with the intense pleasure.

Zoro could tell what state Sanji was in and pulled back, so only the very tip of the head was left in his mouth, before swallowing all in one go then moving his head faster. One hand sneaking around, a finger began circling Sanji's hole, teasing it.

A desperate moan spilled from Sanji's lips and he wanted the finger inside him so badly. He was half tempted to reach back and do it himself, bypass all the teasing, but he didn't think he could hold on much longer either way. "Zoro... Zoro, I'm..."

Zoro opened his earlier closed eyes and looked up at Sanji's face, his head still moving. A smirk played in his eyes and he pushed the finger inside, soon letting a second one follow. He wanted Sanji to come, he wanted to hear his name roll off those pink lips in that wonderful voice. No, it was beyond wanting it now, he needed to hear it.

As soon as the fingers pushed inside, Sanji lost it. He clenched around the digits and his body jerked. His head hit the tiled wall roughly, but he barely noticed as his body ran wild with orgasm. Hips jutted forward and a splattering of come poured into Zoro's mouth as a hoarse yell was coaxed his lips. "Shi-, Zorooo..."

Zoro managed to swallow everything without choking. He pulled away from Sanji and stood up, hot water spraying him over his back as he pressed Sanji against the wall. "Relaxed?" he asked jokingly with an eyebrow raised before kissing Sanji softly on the lips.

"Yeah," Sanji sighed, wrapping his arms loosely around Zoro's neck. "I feel much better." With one last kiss, he pulled himself from his lover's arms. Reaching for the soap once more, he pushed Zoro against the wall, giving him no time to protest before he started to run the soap over his body, cleaning him.

Zoro just smiled and let Sanji do as he pleased. He had done what he wanted to, who was he to deny Sanji the same? He closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling of Sanji's skilled hands on his body.

Sanji worked meticulously, making sure not to leave any part of Zoro's body untouched. When thoroughly satisfied, he reached for the shampoo and poured a generous amount into his hands before reaching for green hair. He worked the hair, his strong fingers massaging the scalp, making sure to cover every possible strand. He absolutely loved giving massages and it hit him then that he'd never done it to Zoro. He made a mental note to do it sometime, preferably a whole body massage...

Zoro sighed and felt his body relaxing. He loved Sanji's hands; they did good to whatever they touched and he just wanted to sit down on the floor and let Sanji take care of him endlessly.

"I'll have to give you a massage sometime," Sanji said, voicing his thoughts from a moment ago. "A nice full body massage..." When he was finished, he gently rinsed Zoro off, taking extra care to not get any shampoo into his eyes. Afterwards, he picked up the soap to give the same treatment to himself.

Zoro's eyes shot open at Sanji's words and he felt a shiver go through his entire body. He had to stop himself from grabbing Sanji and kissing him senseless, so instead, he just watched him intensely, almost staring, as he washed himself.

Sanji could feel Zoro's dark gaze on him as he cleaned himself, but it didn't bother him in the least. He was rather used to having his lover staring at him; it flattered him, to be honest. Lathering his hair with his favourite citrus shampoo, he took his time, making sure it was completely covered. If there was one thing that was important to him, it was personal hygiene. Once rinsed, he turned off the shower and stepped out, grabbing a fluffy towel for himself and one for Zoro.

Zoro followed and took the towel Sanji handed to him, and after drying off his body, he used it to dry his short hair. Then he put it up to dry and left the bathroom, stark naked.

Sanji shook his head, smiling as he watched Zoro's tanned backside leave the bathroom. After drying himself, he toweled his hair off, making sure to get most of the dampness from it. The towel was then placed beside the other and he set to work fixing his hair. Only then did he leave the bathroom and head to his room to change.

Zoro opened the door to his room and went in. He went straight to his closet to take some clothes out when he heard his bed creak a little. Thinking Sanji had snuck in after him, he turned around with a small smile. It was replaced by shock and he backed into the closet when he saw who it really was. "Cian? What the fuck are you doing in my bed?"

But Cian didn't answer, he was just staring at Zoro's crotch. Of course Zoro noticed and covered himself with his hands.

Sanji moved back to his room quickly - the cool air in the apartment was harsh on his bare skin and he wasn't a fan of walking around completely nude, unlike Zoro is seemed. He heard his roommate yell but only shook his head as he entered his room, going right to the closet. It was a normal occurrence for Zoro to run into random things and he was quite used to random yells of pain when it happened.

He looked through his closet for a moment before shrugging. He wasn't going anywhere, was planning on staying in and completing homework the entire night, so he didn't have to wear anything fancy. He picked up his favourite pair of black sweat pants and slipped them on, as well as a black t-shirt and then decided to call his uncle.

"Cian, what are you doing here?" Zoro repeated, still naked. He didn't want to remove his hands, not when Cian was still in the room.

The shorter man looked up at his face, finally, and smiled, a small blush covering his cheeks. "Can't I be here?"

Zoro sighed, "Sure, but why? And how did you get in?" Cian giggled, making Zoro frown. Since when did he giggle? "

"The door was unlocked, and you didn't answer when I knocked so I let myself in." He moved from the bed. "You don't mind do you?"

Zoro didn't know what to do, and why was Cian moving closer to him?

Settling himself on the bed, he pulled out a cigarette from a pack on his nightstand and then his cell. His uncles number was already listed in his contacts, even though he rarely spoke to him, so he dialed it and waited for an answer, which didn't take long. His uncle was a gruff, straightforward fellow, didn't like unnecessary talk, which he thought was just fine. It was kind of impossible to have a normal conversation with him anyways. "Zeff, it's Sanji... I'm calling about the job."

Zoro sighed and rolled his eyes as Cian stopped only a few inches away from him. "Cian, get the fuck out so I can get dressed."

Cian reached a hand out and put it on Zoros chest."I've seen you naked before," he mumbled, seemingly mesmerised by the muscles moving under his hand, feeling Zoro's heartbeat.

Zoro brought one hand up to swat Cian's hand away. "So? That was years ago. Leave."

Cian didn't care about Zoro's harsh tone. "You wanted to get piercings before, remember? Why haven't you?"

"Oh for fucks sake Cian!" Zoro roared, loud enough for it to be heard into Sanji's room. "Get out!"

Sanji glanced up when he heard Zoro, but as he was still on the phone, he couldn't move. Frowning, he tried to concentrate on what his uncle was saying about the job. Apparently he would have to start out as a waiter and work his way up to the kitchens, which was fine with him. He was more than ready to do whatever it took to get into a restaurant that was so highly regarded - it could only further his career. His uncle told him to come in two days later and left it at that, so Sanji quickly ended the call. Throwing the phone down on the bed, he moved towards Zoro's room.

Zoro had moved backwards so he was almost sitting in his closet. "Cian, I'm serious, get out. I'm getting angry." Cian giggled again, Zoro had already decided he hated the sound.

The shorter man put both his hands on Zoro's chest. "I'm used to that, Zoro," he purred, eyes half-lidded.

Zoro leaned even more back, looking at Cian as if he was crazy.

Sanji moved quickly down the hall to Zoro's room. Had Zoro said Cian? Cian was here? Pushing the annoying thoughts away, he stopped in the doorway, which Zoro had apparently left open. The scene before him was his worst nightmare come true. Cian was pressed against Zoro's naked body, looking as though he was going to kiss him... kiss [i]_his[/i]_ boyfriend... Red flashed before his eyes and before he could even think, he was yelling. "What the fuck?"

Zoro moved his head to the side and saw Sanji. "Thank God!" he exclaimed. "Sanji, help me!"

Cian turned his head as he wrapped his arms around Zoro's neck. "Do you mind?" He glared at Sanji. "We're busy."

Zoro stared at him. "Wait, what? Sanji, this is totally not what it looks like!" He would've pushed Cian away, but he didn't want anyone but Sanji to see him naked anymore.

Sanji closed his eyes for a moment, trying to calm himself down a touch but it was useless. It was as though he could feel his heart shattering, as cliché as that sounded. He tried to arrange his face into what he hoped was an angry sneer, not wanting either of them to know how he really felt. "No, I don't mind," he said, reaching into his pocket to shake loose a cigarette, placing it between his lips and lighting up. The movement was comforting, but it couldn't quite breach the intense anger and hurt reverberating throughout his entire body. "He's all fucking yours; have at him."

His entire body was screaming at him to cross the room and kick some sense into Cian but he wouldn't. He practically shook with the effort to restrain himself and then, he had to get out of there. He couldn't stand to watch it anymore. With no other option, he moved back to his room and slammed the door shut behind him. Leaning back against it, his eyes closed as he tried his best to blink back the threatening tears. He wouldn't cry. There was no way.

Zoro felt a chill go through him. Sanji couldn't be serious? Now he didn't care about Cian anymore. He pushed him off and hurried out to Sanji's room. He knocked on the door. "Sanji? You're not serious, right? Come on, open up!" A pair of arms wrapped themselves around his waist.

"Thanks Sanji," Cian said. "I'll take a real good care of him."

"Like fuck you will!" Zoro growled. He turned around, grabbed Cian's shirt and soon threw him out of the apartment, locking the door this time. He grabbed a pair of jeans lying over the couch and went back to Sanji's room. "Sanji, open the door."

Sanji still stood on the other side of the door, unable to make his legs move. He felt so numb, void. It was something he'd never experienced before but then, he'd never been in... love before. Cian's voice thanking him was yet another knife stabbing into him. He figured Cian was right about what he'd said at the bar... He had brushed the man off but he was right. He [i]_was[/i]_ easily replaced and Cian had seemingly taken Zoro from him, just as he'd said he would.

"Fuck off, Zoro," he spat. "I meant what I said. You can have your little boyfriend now. I put up with a lot of shit, but I won't put up with that." He could hear how shaky his voice was and only hoped Zoro wouldn't notice.

"The fuck? Sanji, YOU are my boyfriend! Cian caught me off guard! He was in my room when I got there!" Zoro banged the door with his fist. "Please Sanji...believe me..." It was unusual for Zoro's spirit to fall this fast, but hearing Sanji say he didn't want him brought all strength from him. His other fist banged on the door. "What the hell would I want with him when I've got you? Fuck it Sanji, I lo..." His words got caught in his throat, what was he about to say?

He wanted to. Sanji's whole being wanted to believe Zoro but it was just impossible. His mind was filled with images of Cian pressed against Zoro... the look of triumph on the brunette's face... He had lost.

Sliding down the door, he pulled his knees up to his chest as he felt his eyes brimming. He felt so weak; he didn't cry! He angrily wiped his arm across his eyes but more took the place of the ones he'd just gotten rid of. "Just... Just fuck off... You better go after him before he gets away..."

"I don't give a shit about him! He can go hang himself for all I care!" Zoro leaned his forehead on the door. "Sanji, please..." He didn't believe himself, he was begging already. "Just... Just open the door alright? Please?" But his pleas were met with silence and his blood started boiling. "What the hell, Sanji! I love you, what do I want with Cian?"

He wanted to take those words back instantly; he had no idea how Sanji would react to this. "Fuck it..." he mumbled.

Sanji gasped, his eyes widening when he heard the words. Zoro... loved him? No, it wasn't possible. He'd just been with Cian, how could he love him? A few tears escaped and then he was angry. Nobody had ever made him cry before. Standing, he pulled open the door, placing himself face to face with his now ex-lover. His normally handsome face was contorted in anger and he knew his eyes were rimmed with red but he didn't care. "What the fuck right do you have to say that? You love me? That's a really shitty way to show it, being all cozy in your room with him after you just fucked me!" He strode past Zoro then, wanting nothing more than to leave the apartment.

Zoro's reflexes worked without him asking them to. He turned around and grabbed Sanji's arm, turning him around so they faced each other. "I didn't do anything with Cian, I don't want to do anything with Cian and I won't do anything with Cian! The reason why I didn't push him away was 'cus I was covering up my dick!"

As soon as Sanji's arm was grasped, he pushed Zoro away from him. "Don't touch me," he spat. He knew he was probably going too far but he couldn't seem to stop himself. He was reeling with anger, hurt, and confusion. He wanted so badly to just launch himself at Zoro and tell him how much he loved him but he couldn't. "Yeah, whatever. You looked mighty fucking cozy with him in there." He was getting upset once more, blue eyes tearing up again and that scared him; he didn't want Zoro to see how weak he was. He raked his brain, trying to think of who he could stay with that night. He had a few friends that would probably let him... He was almost to the door now, looking for his keys, wallet and other things.

Zoro sighed. "Fine. Fine, you win." He grabbed a shirt from the couch and put it on. "I'll leave you alone." Then he stormed out of the apartment, running right past Cian, who was still sitting outside.

Sanji collapsed on the floor near the closed door, his back resting against the wall. What the fuck had happened? It had been so perfect; he'd never been happier in his entire life. Pulling his knees up to his chest, he held them in place with his arms and buried his face against his legs, his body shaking as he let everything out. Had... Had Zoro really gone back to Cian? Was he with him now? Were they continuing what they had started earlier? "Fuck," he whispered, his voice shaky and hoarse with emotion.

On the other side of the door, Cian heard Sanji cry. He understood how much the two idiots cared for each other. And he didn't want to win Zoro this way. He leaned against the wall next to the door. "If it helps, he isn't with me," he said, loud enough for Sanji to hear. "He wasn't before either. I forced him, okay? I don't think he even got what I was doing anyway."

Sanji glanced up at that. "You really forced it?" he murmured, dread pooling coldly in his stomach. He got to his feet but didn't open the door. He didn't know how he would react if he saw Cian right then. "What's wrong with you? Zoro said he fucking loves me and I didn't believe him... it's all because of YOU!" Lighting up a cigarette, he took a long drag. "You didn't only hurt me, you hurt HIM. I hope you're happy with yourself." He knew it wasn't only Cian's fault; it was mostly his. He should have trusted Zoro... he felt like such a worthless idiot.

Cian shrugged. "He won't be hurt by just that," he said. "Zoro's tough, he's pissed off right now, but he's not hurt. He'll be back soon, wanting you." After saying this he felt he was too nice. "But I won't give up. I'll get him, but not like this." Then he left.

Sanji shook his head and took a few steps further into the apartment after he heard Cian's footsteps receding, but then he didn't know what to do. The night seemingly loomed before him and he knew it was going to be hell. Moving to the kitchen, he grabbed a wine glass and filled it with shaky hands, ignoring the drops that spilled onto the counter top. He drained it and another glass was poured but this one he carried into the living room. He figured that he might as well spend the night doing homework, at least it would partially distract him.

Zoro ran until his legs gave out and and he collapsed in the middle of a park, not the one close to their apartment, another one Zoro didn't know of. He had no idea where he was. He sat down on a bench and sighed heavily. "Fuck this shit to hell..." He had nowhere to go, he was lost and he didn't have cell phone or wallet with him. He shrugged; he'd just sleep on this bench for the night.

Two glasses turned into three, three into four, and the pattern continued. Sanji had long since given up on his homework, putting it off to a lost cause. Concentration was impossible when his mind kept straying to Zoro. He wondered where he'd gone and he couldn't help being a tad worried. Even if Zoro probably hated him for how he hadn't believed him, he still loved him. He only wished he could tell him.

After a little while, he was well on his way to being drunk. However, he had finished the entire bottle and wanted more. There was a liquor store nearby, so he figured he would just make his way there quickly and grab another bottle. Grabbing his keys and wallet, he left.

Zoro was freezing. He'd curled up on the bench hugging his knees to keep some body heat. It was failing; he was shivering and sneezed heavily. Right when he was about to give in to himself and try to find a corner store where he could borrow a phone, a hand landed on his shoulder. He looked up and... "Shit...good evening Officer..."

After stumbling his way to the store, Sanji had managed to purchase himself another bottle of wine and made his way slowly back to the apartment, having to stop to steady himself a couple of times. It didn't take him long to make it back and he fumbled with the key in the lock for a few moments before he got it open and went inside. The silence, the emptiness of the apartment hit him all over again and his heart sank. He wanted Zoro. Flopping onto the couch, he refilled his glass and settled in for a long night. He knew he was being rather stupid, reckless even, but he couldn't bring himself to care at the moment.

For once, Zoro didn't fight when the police wanted to take him in. He needed somewhere to sleep, after all, he'd catch pneumonia sleeping outside. So now he was lying on the hard bunk, locked behind bars for the night. His eyes were closed and his breathing slow, but he was wide awake. Sanji hated him now, that was for sure. He'd told him his true feelings and now Sanji hated him. Life sucked.

Sanji was thoroughly drunk now, much drunker than he had been in a long time. Maybe even worse off than the night he'd ended up sleeping with Zoro. The second bottle was mostly gone and he couldn't even sit up straight anymore. It was good though; he couldn't manage any thoughts of Zoro or the fight, which was exactly what he'd wanted.

After awhile, he felt himself on the verge of passing out and wanted his bed so he got to his feet, but that didn't work out so well. He only made it to the middle of the living room before he tripped and fell, and then blackness was taking over him. Before he knew it, he'd passed out stretched across the floor.

Zoro woke up hearing keys in the lock to his cell. Sometime during the night, he'd fallen asleep from exhaustion. He looked up at the officer standing above him.

"Okay buddy, remember where you live?"

Zoro told him his address, for a second forgetting that's where Sanji was.

"Get up then, I'll drive you home."

Zoro did as told, and soon he was sitting in a police car, heading home to whatever chaos was awaiting him there.

Sanji was still lying in the middle of the living room floor. The apartment was a wreck from him moving around the night before while drunk. The bottle of wine was tipped over on it's side, the liquid having soaked into the carpet. The wine glass itself was smashed, the pieces laying haphazardly on the couch, a large stain in the middle of a cushion. Other knickknacks had been knocked down and were strewn over the floor, the TV blaring loudly.

Zoro thanked the police for driving him home and then went up the stairs to his and Sanji's apartment. He took a deep breath before knocking on the door. When no one answered, he took the handle. The door opened; for some reason Sanji hadn't locked it. Zoro frowned and went inside. "Sanji?" he called. He got an ominous feeling something had happened from the look of the apartment.

Zoro continued into the living room and thought he'd have a heart attack when he saw Sanji on the floor, unconscious. "Sanji?" He knelt next to him and took him up in his arms, shaking him a little. "Hey? Sanji, you okay? Hey! Wake up, man!"

Sanji could vaguely hear someone calling his name... someone lifting him, but it was like he wasn't in control of his body anymore. It sounded suspiciously like Zoro but it couldn't be. Zoro wouldn't be there holding him, sounding so concerned, would he? He fought himself, wanting desperately to wake up and after awhile he let out a loud groan and then his eyes were blinking open and he was looking up at... "Zoro?" he croaked, his throat dry and scratchy.

Zoro let out a sigh of relief. "Dear God you're alive." He hugged Sanji close to his chest. "Don't ever scare me like this again, you idiot. Shit..." He hid his face in Sanji's hair, not wanting the other to see the tears threatening to fall from his eyes.

Sanji's arms wound around Zoro's neck and he pulled himself closer, if that were possible. "I'm sorry," he whispered, wincing as his head throbbed dangerously. His stomach was beginning to churn and he knew it wouldn't be long before he was made to regret drinking so much, but he wanted to at least apologize before then. "I should have believed you... I don't know why I didn't, it just... hurt so much because..." Taking a deep shaky breath, he let out the words he'd been wanting to for so long. "Because I love you."

Zoro stared at the beautiful blond in his arms, wanting to say so many things, but all he got out was surprised and confused, "huh?" He shook his head. "You...love me... You don't hate me..." He spoke more to himself than to Sanji. The words sunk in and he smiled like a little boy, kissing Sanji's forehead.

"No, I don't hate you, idiot," Sanji smiled. The affection quickly disappeared as he felt himself losing control; actually, he'd been surprised that he'd held it together so long. "Shit," he whispered, scrambling from Zoro's arms. He was unsteady on his feet but made it to the bathroom before falling in front of the toilet. He began to wretch, tears streaming down his face as he let it all go. It was to be expected but he couldn't wait to crawl into bed afterwards and sleep it off, maybe even with Zoro.

Zoro followed Sanji into the bathroom and held his hair back. When he was done, he picked him up in his arms bridal style. "I'm gonna put you to bed then get you a bucket."

"Sounds good," Sanji managed, though his throat was stinging something serious. When he was placed on the bed, he snuggled under the blankets and closed his eyes while he waited for the bucket, which he would need soon.

Zoro got the bucket they used when swabbing the floors, covered the bottom with water before going back into Sanji's room and put it next to the bed. He sat down and put his hand on Sanji's forehead. "Want some water?"

"Please," Sanji choked out, his eyes closing with the gentle, comforting touch. When Zoro got up, he moved to the edge of the bed and laid down there, the bucket right under his face on the floor. He glanced up when Zoro came back into the room and offered him a small, sickly smile. He didn't care if he was sick, he was just glad that his lover was with him and they were okay.

Zoro smiled back and after having changed into training pants, he lay down behind Sanji, hugging him gently and massaging small circles on his sides. "Don't scare me like that again," he mumbled, his forehead leaning on his lover's neck.


	5. Chapter 5

Outside the window, the sun was just setting. Red, orange and yellow clouds streaked through the bleeding sky and the sun was a beaming spotlight on the horizon. The curtains had been left open to allow the dim light to filter in, sending finger-like shadows across the carpet and blue bedspread.

Crystal blue eyes gradually blinked open, though they were hazy and disoriented. Unmoving, the body lay still on the bed in confusion until a familiar warmth was felt behind it. Turning his head, Sanji was graced with the peacefully sleeping face of Zoro, which brought a smile to his face immediately.

Pulling himself from bed carefully so as not to wake his lover, Sanji made his way to the bathroom to take a quick shower and brush his teeth. It didn't take long, and as soon as he was dry, he slipped back into bed nude, pulling himself close to Zoro. His fingers lightly cupped his lover's cheek and he kissed him softly to rouse him from sleep.

Through the mist of sleep, Zoro felt something on his lips and slowly opened his eyes, smiling crookedly when he understood Sanji was kissing him. He put an arm around his lover's waist and pulled him closer as he deepened the kiss, his other hand going up into gold hair.

A hum of approval left Sanji at that and his arms wound around Zoro's chest, under his arms as he returned the kiss. His own chest tightened with emotion, everything from the day before coming back to him, and he soon broke the kiss to rest his head against Zoro. He tilted his head up to place a kiss on the underside of his lover's jaw as he relaxed into the embrace, though there was something on his mind. "Zoro..." he started quietly.

Zoro had closed his eyes again and just enjoyed Sanji being close to him. One night away from his lover made him remember how cold and lonely it was sleeping alone; he wanted to cherish this warmth and Sanji's company. "Hm?" He couldn't even speak, he was too busy being surprised at how his heart and Sanji's beat in perfect unison.

"Do you really love me?" Sanji murmured softly. He pulled away, holding himself up from the tanned body so he could see Zoro's face, his eyes. If it was true, he wanted to see it on his lover's face. Not that he didn't trust him, but he was completely sure of his feelings and wanted to make sure Zoro was as well, and that it hadn't been a spur of the moment thing said during their first argument.

Zoro opened his eyes slowly and they met Sanji's. "Yes," he said calmly, without a trace of doubt. "I know how to keep a leveled head enough to not just say things like that. Though the time and place was bad..." He smiled a little and put his hand on Sanji's cheek. "Let me do it properly this time." He brought Sanji's face to his own. "I love you," he murmured, their lips brushing.

Sanji's lips stretched into a wide grin and he felt himself melt, his heart soaring with emotion. "I love you too," he whispered, sealing the words with a soft kiss to Zoro's lips. When things began, he never thought it would progress so far, but it was amazing to hear those words from his lover and he knew then that nobody could come between them. Zoro spoke the truth... Zoro really loved him.

Zoro's heart leapt with joy and he wrapped his arms around Sanji again, holding him as close as he could as he deepened the kiss. He didn't even want to stop when he felt the need for oxygen. What a wonderful way to faint, lack of oxygen by kissing Sanji.

Suddenly, Sanji wanted nothing more than to be connected with his lover once more, in the most intimate way possible. Except this time, he wanted it slow and gentle... He wanted to feel Zoro's love. Breaking contact, he pressed a soft kiss to the corner of Zoro's mouth, trailing them down the strong jaw and neck. "Show me," he whispered, his breath ghosting across tanned flesh. "I want to feel it, Zoro."

This caught Zoro by surprise, but he was happy all the same. He kissed that tempting mouth gently and deeply as his hands started caressing every inch of Sanji's body, not leaving a millimeter untouched.

A visible shiver ran through Sanji's body and he poured himself into the kiss, his arms wrapping around Zoro's frame once more, hands rubbing the wide expanse of the strong back. His tongue slipped from his mouth and coaxed Zoro's into his own, moaning softly at the taste of his lover. His strong leg's moved to tangle with tanned one's as he pulled himself closer, if that were possible.

Zoro's hands had reached Sanji's hips and was a little surprised at the lack of clothing; he hadn't noticed that Sanji was naked until now. He smiled a little as his lips left Sanji's to instead pay some attention to his ear. His hands moved teasingly close both to Sanji's back and front, but not yet touching.

Sanji's breath hitched when Zoro's lips touched his ear, one of his biggest weaknesses, and a soft 'Mmm' left him. He closed his eyes as he let the pleasurable sensations wash over him. One hand found purchase in green hair, fingers running gently through the strands as he felt himself coming free hand roamed over as much tanned flesh as he could reach, his touch firm yet gentle.

Zoro took Sanji's earlobe between his teeth, growling playfully as he tugged a little at it. At the same time, his fingers brushed over the heated flesh between Sanji's legs ever so slightly.

Sanji groaned with the tugging of his ear and his grip in green strands tightened. His legs fell open almost invitingly but he knew Zoro wasn't going to just touch him. "Don't tease me," he said, though he was smiling softly. "I want you." Turning his head, he caught Zoro's lips in a needy kiss. "I want to be connected with you and forget about everything else..."

Zoro's eyes gleamed and he kissed Sanji deeply. Hearing the blond ask him in that voice... How could he refuse? He broke the kiss and brought two fingers to Sanji's lips. "As much as I want to obey you, I don't want to hurt you," he mumbled next to Sanji's ear. "So wet them for me." This was a huge thing, for Zoro to actually sound nice when his pants were so incredibly tight. This far into the act, and Sanji was still the only one naked.

"Hold on." Sitting up, Sanji grasped the hem of Zoro's shirt and worked it up his body before pulling it off and dropping it onto the floor. The tanned torso was so inviting and he leaned forward, kissing and nipping at the flesh as he reached for pants. He worked them and the underwear down Zoro's legs before his lover kicked them off. "Okay, that's better," he smiled, lying back down on the bed. Grasping the hand that had been offered to him before, he sucked two fingers into his mouth and ran his tongue over them unhurriedly, taking his time to thoroughly slick them.

A loud and rumbling moan left Zoro almost without the man noticing. His erection twitched as he watched Sanji suck on his fingers. He had to be ready soon; if he kept this up, Zoro would burst. He pulled the fingers out. "That's enough," he breathed out and moved the wet digits to Sanji's back. "Spread for me?" He smiled a little, looking almost like a child on Christmas morning.

Sanji had never been surer that Zoro had the sexiest voice in the whole freaking world than at that moment. The noises leaving the man were mind-numbingly hot and his length pulsed in turn as the deep, rumbling baritone enveloped him. Doing as asked, his legs spread open for Zoro and his visible eye never left his lover as the hand slowly approached him.

Zoro worked slow, pushing the first finger in one knuckle at the time, wiggling it about a little, moving it in and out a few times before letting the second finger enter. He moved even slower, making a scissoring motion to loosen Sanji up further. At the same time, he spread small kisses on Sanji's thigh, having leaned down to do so.

As soon as Zoro's finger slipped inside, Sanji let out a wanton moan, his eyes closing as he enjoyed the attention, though he still felt rather void without Zoro's length in him. Body thrumming with anticipation, his leg's spread wider with the tender kisses on his thighs. He let it continue until he felt prepared and then he reached down so he could grasp the hand still thrusting in and out of him, stilling it. "I'm ready," he murmured, opening his eyes and turning them on Zoro. "Want you..."

Zoro looked at Sanji for a second then he smiled wickedly before he let his tongue teasingly follow the underside of Sanji's erection as he pulled his fingers out. "Okay then," he mumbled and positioned himself between Sanji's legs. He put the tip of his erection to Sanji's hole and thrust himself in slowly.

"Ahh, Z-Zoro..." Sanji moaned as the head of the length put pressure on his entrance and then popped inside. He felt as though he would combust as Zoro's shaft was fed inside of him. He felt so full, so connected and it was something that could only happen when they were intimate as now. In total bliss, he grasped his lovers arm and pulled him down so he was lying fully atop him, his lips immediately seeking Zoro's.

Zoro welcomed the kiss, deepening it immediately. He didn't move his hips at all, he just enjoyed the heat that surrounded him, the familiar heat that was Sanji. When the kiss ended he let his lips fly over Sanji's neck, one hand rolling a nipple between two fingers. He still hadn't moved his hips.

The attention on his nipple caused Sanji to moan, his body arching off the bed and pressing against Zoro's. The man was such a tease! Although, if he were honest, it felt rather nice to just lay there together, their centres connected. The fingers of one hand ran through green hair and he leaned up to place a kiss amidst it as he waited for his lover to move.

Zoro was thinking about making Sanji ask him to move, but he didn't think this was the right time. He pulled out slowly, until only the head was still inside before thrusting back in gently. He had never moved this slow during sex in his life, and it felt nice.

Sanji was thoroughly enjoying the experience of Zoro's slow...well, lovemaking. Normally they were in such a hurry for each other that it was raw and passionate, and though this was also passionate, it was totally different. His arms wrapped loosely around Zoro's neck, his fingers intertwining behind his nape as he panted out soft puffs of air, his body moving back against his lover's on each inwards thrust.

Zoro leaned his forehead on Sanji's shoulder. "I love you, Sanji," he mumbled, seemingly unaware of it himself. "I love you so much it hurts." Zoro had never been and never would be a great talker, so these words, which came straight from the heart, were something unusual for him.

Sanji felt his eyes brim with unwanted tears at the words. However, after all they had been through together, he wasn't quite as averse to having Zoro see his weaknesses anymore. Arms tightening, he placed another kiss on the top of his lover's head. "Love you too, Zoro," he murmured. "More than anything."

Zoro wrapped his arms around Sanji's body, kissing him deeply as his hips moved slowly in and out. It almost didn't feel like sex. It was pleasurable yes, highly so even, but it wasn't sex. It was just love, but in the form of two bodies, being connected in a physical way.

Sanji welcomed the kiss, both hands tangling in green hair and holding on as they continued to move together. The pleasure, the emotions, were growing steadily from the pit of his stomach, flowing out to each and every part of his body. He felt alive, body thrumming with so many different feelings that he felt as though he would explode, and it might be soon.

Zoro felt his orgasm build up inside him, and for once he wanted him and Sanji to come at the same time. One of his hands went down to wrap itself around Sanji's erection, pumping it in time with his thrusts, kissing and licking Sanji's ear at the same time.

Sanji shuddered almost violently with both the attention to his ear and his dripping length. His hips moved a tad faster, forcing more friction between them and he felt himself nearing the edge. Each panting breath spilling from his lips seemed to draw him closer and the heat pooling and coiling in his stomach warned him when his release was imminent. "Zoro," he whimpered. "Zoro, I- Ahhhh..." His head fell back on the pillow, eyes closing and back arching into his lover's body as his orgasm took hold.

At the same time as Sanji's muscles tensed up, Zoro felt a wave of warmth falling over him and he came while holding Sanji tighter in his arms than ever, breathing out his lover's name in ecstasy.

As soon as Sanji felt Zoro's release flood him, he smiled and hugged his lover tight to him. It was such a release and the emotions made it so much more satisfying. Although, he didn't know if he could handle anything this intense every time but right now, it was perfect. Cupping Zoro's cheek, he sought yet another kiss.

Zoro let Sanji kiss him and for once he was the one parting his lips for Sanji, giving him some dominance. Maybe this could be a hint of the power Sanji really had over him. But hopefully not too much. He knew he needed to pull out, but he didn't want to. He wanted to stay connected with Sanji even longer.

Sanji moaned softly as he was given access and he was definitely going to take advantage of it. His tongue slipped from his mouth and slowly into Zoro's. He let the wet appendage lazily explore the cavity, leaving no crack or crevice untouched. Their noses brushed together softly as he enjoyed the kiss and when he pulled away he was beaming.

Zoro smiled back at Sanji and rested his head on his lover's chest. "Do I have to pull out?" he asked, his voice sending vibrations through Sanji's body. "I don't want to..." He didn't realize it himself, but he was whining.

"No, you don't have to," Sanji said, shaking his head bemusedly at Zoro's tone. He snuggled into the comfort of the mattress and his lover's warmth on top of him. He may have said it was okay, but he realized he was getting rather hungry and would have to get up eventually. For now though, he was content lying beneath Zoro.

Zoro was spreading kisses over Sanji's chest absentmindedly, he wasn't even aware he was doing it. For some reason, he was very tired and soon he fell asleep on Sanji, still buried deep inside him.

Sanji had been enjoying the silence but groaned as soon as he noticed how even and soft Zoro's breaths were against his skin, meaning he'd fallen asleep. He really did need to get up... He wanted food and he had to study for the test that was in two days... But looking at Zoro, he couldn't bring himself to move him. Although, he wasn't tired at all and didn't know what he was going to do for however many hours Zoro would be out. Sighing, he reached for his pack of cigarettes and lit up.

Zoro was having pleasant dreams; pleasant and impossible. He saw himself and Sanji in a church, him in a black tuxedo, Sanji in a white one, and they exchanged rings. Later, they were older, walking a dog in a pretty nice neighborhood. Even later, they were old, sitting on a back porch in rocking chairs. In all ages, they were holding hands, their rings glistening in the sun.

After the smoke had finished, Sanji was at a loss. There was nothing to do so he thread his arms behind his head and stared into the silent darkness. Each time Zoro would twitch against him, he would look down and see a peaceful smile on his face and he couldn't help but wonder what he was dreaming about. He tried to settle down to sleep but it was impossible, for he was wide awake. Every once in awhile he would reach a hand out to brush through the green hair that tickled his bare chest.

Zoro woke up a while later, looking around drowsily. It wasn't until he looked at Sanji's face that he realized. "Shit. I fell asleep..." He blushed a little when he remembered he was still inside Sanji and pulled out.

As soon as Sanji was free of Zoro's weight, he sat up in bed and stretched the top half of his body out, rolling his shoulders and letting out a soft mewl as his joints popped. A glance at the clock told him that it was getting rather late but he still wasn't tired. In fact, his stomach grumbled at that point as if to remind him that it had priority. "Are you hungry?" he asked, turning to Zoro.

Zoro opened his mouth to answer, but his stomach growled loudly enough for him not needing to. He smiled goofily and sat up, hugging Sanji and kissing his cheek. "Of course I want your delicious food," he said, sounding rather sweet.

"What do you want me to make?" Sanji asked. It wasn't exactly normal for him to ask Zoro what he wanted; usually he just cooked whatever he felt like cooking and expected his roommate to eat it. Now though, he wanted to offer him a chance to choose.

"Hmm..." Zoro put his chin on Sanji's shoulder. "Chicken with rice." He knew he didn't need to say more than that, Sanji's imagination would make out the details.

Shaking his head bemusedly, Sanji placed a kiss on the top of Zoro's head, slipping on a pair of sweatpants before sweeping from the bedroom and into the kitchen. He looked around the apartment and saw the mess he'd caused the night before and shook his head once more, this time in shame. Sighing, he took his place in the kitchen and pulled some chicken from the fridge. What Zoro had asked for was simple enough but he didn't do things simple, especially when it came to cooking. Raking his brain for a moment, his face lit up when he came up with the perfect recipe and he set to work.

Zoro took a quick shower then began to clean up Sanji's mess. He didn't like the apartment being messy; it meant there were things on the floor he could trip on when he and Sanji were getting it on and were on their way to closest flat surface, which sometimes was the floor. It went quick, picking everything up and soon the sound of the vacuum cleaner filled the apartment.

With the chicken cooking, Sanji started on the rice and vegetables. He was nothing if not thorough and he liked to eat healthily, which meant Zoro had no choice in the matter. He didn't seem to mind it, at least he had never complained about a meal so far. For that, the blond was glad. He didn't know what he'd do if his cooking was insulted. Brushing that thought off, he prepared the side dishes and soon enough everything was ready. He plated it up while Zoro finished cleaning and set both plates on the table, going back to the kitchen to bring them each a glass of water and a set of cutlery.

Zoro put the vacuum cleaner away and went into the kitchen, wearing only a torn pair of jeans, for some reason reluctant to put a shirt on. He smelled the air. "Smells great," he said as he sat down, watching Sanji as he moved about in the kitchen.

"Of course it does," Sanji teased, flashing Zoro a lopsided grin. Joining his boyfriend at the table, he set both glasses of water down and set a fork and knife by each of their plates before taking his seat. It smelled delicious and he really was famished; after all, he'd barely eaten in a day and a half. Picking up his cutlery, he cut off a piece of chicken and ate it, a soft sound of approval leaving him as he chewed the succulent meat. As always, it was amazingly good and he began to eat with gusto.

Zoro smiled a little before he too dug in. It was delicious and he couldn't stop a real moan from leaving his lips as he swallowed. He had never eaten tastier chicken in his life! For each bite, he moaned, not even realizing it himself.

Sanji swallowed, trying his best to ignore the sounds coming from Zoro but it was hard. Who the hell could even eat sexily? This was ridiculous! He ate quickly, reluctantly not taking the time to actually savour the meal as he normally did and as a result, he was finished before Zoro. Retreating to the comfort of the kitchen, he began to do the dishes, shooting fleeting glances at his lover each time another moan left him. He laughed out loud as he realized Zoro didn't even moan that much during sex.

Zoro looked at Sanji. "What're you laughing at?" he asked, putting his utensils down as he was finished, emptying his glass. "Did I look funny?" He let his eyes fly over Sanji's body, smiling at the fact that it was all his.

The question and the puzzled look on Zoro's face caused him to double over with laughter. He was lucky if he heard his _name_ during sex, let alone satisfied moans every few seconds, but here was Zoro, letting one out with every bite he took. It was too much. His hands braced on the counter and his body shook as peals of laughter spilled from him.

When he was finally in control of himself, he looked up at Zoro, wiping the tears that had spilled from his eyes. "Nothing... It's nothing." He knew his boyfriend probably wouldn't let it go at that but he thought me might be a tad embarrassed if he found out.

Zoro raised an eyebrow as he stood up and walked over to Sanji, pinning him against the counter. "You laugh like that about nothing?" he murmured. "I don't think so..." He leaned forward so their faces were just inches apart. "Tell me." His voice was low and dark.

Sanji wasn't intimidated. Instead, he grinned and proceeded to jokingly mimic what Zoro had done while eating. "With every bite," he chuckled, his visible eye gleaming with amusement. "You don't even moan that much during sex, Zoro."

Zoro stiffened and turned bright red. He took a step back and turned around so Sanji wouldn't see him. He hadn't been aware of it and found it very embarrassing. He made a move to start clearing the table, but he couldn't turn back to the counter, standing with two plates in his hands.

"It's not a big deal," Sanji said, reaching for his pack of cigarettes that always seemed to be nearby. He lit one up and leaned back against the counter. "Actually, it was kind of...hot."

Zoro's blush deepened and he still refused to turn around. He didn't want Sanji to see him blush. He was a man damn it! Men didn't blush this way! It made him look like a school girl!

Shrugging, Sanji moved into the living room to give Zoro some space. His books were still spread over the coffee table from the night before and he figured he should at least attempt to get some work done. He sat on the floor between the coffee table and couch and slipped his glasses on before starting.

Zoro cleared up in the kitchen before going into his room to work out. He needed to reestablish his manliness, which he thought had gotten hurt in this little episode. His grunts could be heard in the living room as he lifted the heavy weights.

Sanji did his best to concentrate for awhile. It was ever so hard when the sexiest man ever was in his room working out, probably without a shirt, his muscles rippling as he hefted the weights... Sighing, he threw his pen down on the table and reached for a cigarette. It was going to be a long night...

Zoro put his weights down when he'd broken out enough of a sweat and went into the living room, still not wearing a shirt. Now he could face Sanji again. He climbed over the back of the couch and sat down next him without a word.

Sanji had been working diligently, as much as he could at least, and had managed to get a lot done. Deciding to take a break, he leaned into Zoro. "Do you know how hard it is to concentrate when I know you're in your room being all sexy?" he chuckled, but he was actually serious. It had been a hell of a time.

The musky scent of Zoro washed over him and it was easily the best thing he'd ever smelled. There was something about the way he smelled after a work out... It was absolutely delicious. Wanting to distract himself, he turned on the TV and began to flick through the channels when a sudden thought struck him. "What about that massage? he asked, turning to face Zoro, his eyes gleaming with mischief.


	6. Chapter 6

Zoro's eyes widened and he leaned back a little to look at Sanji. "A what?" Had Sanji really propositioned what he thought he had? Millions of naughty thoughts ran through his mind when his aching back made itself known to him. He smiled dazzlingly in a way he didn't know was very attractive. "Sure, I'd love a massage. I think I need one."

Sanji openly gaped at Zoro, which pretty much happened every time he saw that smile. It brought butterflies to his stomach, made him weak in the knees, as cliché as that was. Shaking himself from the near trance he'd been in, he leaned over to press his lips to Zoro's briefly. "You'll have to be naked." Getting fluidly to his feet, he looked down at his lover. "I have to grab a few things. Strip." With that, he moved off to his room.

"Hm, kinky," Zoro said to himself with a little smile as he took his pants off. As usual he wasn't wearing any underwear. Since he didn't know how Sanji wanted him, on his back or on his stomach, he didn't even sit down. He was standing in the middle of the living room, naked.

Once in the safety of his room, Sanji began his search. "I know I have it here somewhere..." he mumbled to himself as he rifled through his closet. His room was generally tidy but the particular item he was looking for hadn't been used in awhile... After a few minutes he managed to locate the bottle of scented oil and then made his way back to the living room, stopping in his tracks when he saw Zoro standing naked in the midst of the room. "Lie down on the couch... on your stomach," he instructed, crossing the room.

Zoro did as told and lay down on his stomach, not realizing the view he gave his lover as he bent down to move some of the pillows out of the way so he could fit. He was a bit taller than the couch was long. "Wouldn't this be better in bed?" he asked, not knowing it could sound very sexual.

"Probably, but the massage wouldn't get done then." Seeing Zoro laid out completely naked over the couch was a sight... A very erotic one. Sanji did his best to push the less than decent thoughts from his mind as he approached the end of the couch that held Zoro's feet. He _did_ say it was a full body massage. Settling himself on the floor, he grabbed the bottle of oil and popped the cap, pouring a generous amount into his hands. The scent of tangy citrus wafted through the air and it brought a smile to Sanji's face. After thoroughly coating his hands with the oil, he set to work. He began with the foot closest to him, gently caressing the skin on top of it, his touch becoming firmer as he reached the sole and toes. He proceeded to provide the same treatment to the other one.

Zoro made a pleasurable sound and felt his feet relax. Sanji was a real wizard with his hands and as they went up on one of his calves, a real moan left his lips and he breathed out heavily.

Feeling Zoro relax under his meticulous touch, Sanji moved slowly up tanned ankles and calves, making sure to leave no flesh untouched. His brows furrowed in concentration as he moved, his blond hair falling softly to obscure his face as he scooted across the floor so that he could reach more. His deft fingers moved across muscled thighs, prodding and rubbing circles into the flesh.

When Zoro felt Sanji undo a knot he almost screamed out loud, both from the slight pain and the wonderful feeling of his thigh relaxing. "God...you're good," he panted, looking back at Sanji, his eyes a bit dazed.

"Thanks, but the best part hasn't even started yet." Grinning, Sanji leaned over to place a kiss on unsoiled skin. Moving up and onto the couch, he settled himself on Zoro's pert ass, which gave him full access to his broad back and shoulders. He grabbed the bottle of oil once more and poured another bit into his hand. His touch moved slowly over every inch of Zoro's lower back, feeling for any tension. When found, he took his time working out the knots, moving almost excruciatingly slow up the expanse of his lovers back.

Zorio groaned and tried his best to relax. He was happy he was on his stomach, otherwise Sanji would've noticed just how much he enjoyed the touch of his skilled hands. Zoro blushed a little, trying to force himself to calm down before Sanji saw it.

As Sanji's hands worked further up Zoro's back, he was forced to lean over so he could reach the tense shoulders. There were a few knots there and he worked them out in turn, leaning even further forwards so his breath tickled Zoro's ear. "Are you enjoying this, Zoro?" He was almost finished now, but depending on his lovers reaction to the massage, he had more planned.

"Mmmm, yeah," Zoro breathed out, looking back at Sanji, not realizing his eyes shone with the pleasure he was feeling, and what kind of pleasure was obvious too. His entire being was relaxed and he looked pretty erotic like that.

"Shit..." Sanji mumbled under his breath, chewing on his lip. He wasn't unaffected but with the way he was holding himself up, Zoro couldn't feel his arousal. Either way, he was much too focused on pleasuring his lover to care much about his own. He focused on the remaining spots and when finished he leaned forward to kiss at the nape of Zoro's neck. "We're not finished yet. There's one more spot I want to work on, so turn over."

Zoro's eyes widened for a second before he looked back at the cushion he had put his head on. "It's fine, I feel great, thanks, no need to continue..." He was rambling, but he didn't realize it. He just didn't want Sanji to see what he had done to him.

"Zoro..." Sanji let his lips travel over his lover's neck. He knew what the massage had done to Zoro and he wanted to rectify the situation, if only he could get the man to cooperate... He let his weight fall fully on Zoro and pressed his hips forward a touch, just enough that his arousal would be felt. "See? I'm not unaffected. Let me fix it for you." He leaned up once more and flicked Zoro's ear with his tongue before whispering into it. "I want to get you off."

Zoro gasped and a moan followed close behind. His cheeks were still red and he nodded once before turning so he lay on his back, displaying himself to Sanji, who now clearly could see what his massage had done to Zoro.

Sanji's hungry gaze raked over Zoro's body and he felt his sweatpants constrict further around him. He stretched across his lover's body and kissed him while his hand wrapped immediately around Zoro's heated length and stroked it a few times.

Zoro hissed and did his best not to buck up into that hand. His own hands turned into fists at his sides; otherwise he'd just grab Sanji and have his way with him. He felt that now was not the time.

The blond settled himself in between Zoro's legs and wrapped a hand around the base of his erection, licking his lips as he stared down at the throbbing flesh. Unable to hold back, he leaned down and ran his tongue up the underside of the length before lapping at the head. Tonguing the slit, he tasted the precome gathered there and moaned softly. He thought Zoro was absolutely delicious. He teased the thick vein running up the underside before he took the head into his mouth and sucked on it, intent on swallowing it all.

Zoro decided to let go of everything and moaned loudly, one of his hands reaching up into Sanji's hair. "Shit..." he growled. Sanji was just as talented with his mouth as he was with his hands. "Sanji..."

The tone of Zoro's voice was all the encouragement Sanji needed. Relaxing his throat, his visible blue eye looked up, keeping his gaze trained on Zoro as he began to slowly sink down. The hard shaft felt so good sliding down his throat and he moaned as it became fully seated, the sound vibrating around his lover. He took a moment to just enjoy the sensations before he began a slow but steady rhythm, his hands gripping Zoro's thighs to steady himself as he moved.

Zoro bit his lip hard enough to draw blood, small ruby drops landing on his chest as he opened his mouth to let out a moan. Somehow, this felt different than the other times Sanji had sucked him off, and it soon became almost too much. "Sanji...slow down..." he panted. "Please..." He wanted to bite his own tongue off, he didn't sound like his manly self!

There was no way Sanji was going to slow down. The way Zoro looked now, practically writhing on the couch under his ministrations, his body sweating and chest rising and falling rapidly with panting breaths... It was the most erotic thing he'd ever seen! Zoro's rumbling voice pleading with him went straight to his own neglected erection and he groaned. Instead of doing what his lover asked of him, he decided to give him a taste of his own medicine. He picked up the pace, sucking on the length at random intervals to keep Zoro anticipating his actions. His teeth carefully scraped against the underside of his lover's erection on each upwards motion.

Zoro almost screamed when he felt Sanji's teeth on him, almost! He screwed his eyes shut, grabbed Sanji's hair and did his best not to cry out. He'd never been one to be vocal during sex; what was happening to him now?

Sanji wished that Zoro would stop holding back his sounds. It was the hottest thing ever and his neglected erection was throbbing dangerously in his pants because of it. The way he was going now, he was going to come in his pants, and that was just embarrassing.

Pulling away, he nibbled gently on the head of Zoro's length and then up the underside, from the base until tip, wanting to draw even more of the delicious sounds from his lover. Taking it back down his throat, he swallowed around the shaft and then continued his rhythm from before, this time faster, wanting to taste him.

Zoro moaned louder than before, and brought the hand not nestled in Sanji's hair to his mouth to muffle those embarrassing sounds. He felt like a teenager getting his first blowjob; the pleasure was amazing and he almost felt like crying. "Sanji," he panted. "Easy...or I'll..." He couldn't finish the sentence; he was cut off by his own moan.

Smirking around the hardness in his throat, Sanji decided to try something he'd been wanting to for awhile. Swallowing the length completely, his tongue slipped from his mouth and reached down to fondle the heavy sac underneath. His eye was still on his lover, watching every stifled moan and twisted expression of pleasure.

Zoro's mouth opened in a silent scream; the sensation was incredible. If Sanji kept this up, he would come very soon. "Sanji, no..." He had a hard time getting the words out. He propped himself up on his elbows. "If you keep doing that..." He bit his lip again.

Sanji wasn't willing to let go of his prize to tell Zoro that he _wanted_ him to come. The only option left to him was to make it happen. He caught Zoro's gaze, trying to portray that it was okay but he didn't think his lover understood him.

He hummed around the length, letting his voice send vibrations up it. He could feel Zoro tensing beneath him and knew that it wouldn't be long at all. Pulling off, he suckled the head, nibbling and licking it as he fisted the rest of the length quite roughly.

Zoro tried to hold back, biting his already split lip enough to make it swell even more, but it was no good. Just a few more seconds of Sanji toying with him sent him over the edge. "Sanji!" Zoro screamed loudly as he rode out his orgasm.

Sanji moaned as his mouth was flooded with Zoro's release and he swallowed it all greedily. When his lover was spent, he pulled away and wiped his mouth before collapsing onto Zoro, laying his head on the heaving tanned stomach as he tried to catch his breath.

Zoro was still panting, hiding his red face under his arm. This was, by far, the most embarrassing thing that ever had been done to him. It was the best blowjob he'd ever gotten in his life, but the way he acted... He wanted to curl up in his sock drawer and sleep for days.

Sanji was much too content to notice the depth of Zoro's embarrassment. He was terribly glad that he'd managed not to soil his pants; it had been a real possibility because of how hot that had been. He pulled himself from Zoro's body and laid his head at the opposite end of the couch as he reached for a cigarette, willing his body to calm down so he could get on with his night.

Zoro didn't move. It was as if his body had no bones in it. He hadn't been this relaxed in a long time and now that he'd admitted that, the embarrassment began to move away a little and he let out a content sigh. His arm stayed over his eyes though.

Sighing, Sanji pulled himself from the couch and sat on the floor once more, but this time he moved so he was close to Zoro's head. He wanted to leave his lover alone until the weird, embarrassed mood left him and figured he could get some work done.

Zoro finally managed to sit up and wrapped his arms around Sanji from behind, resting his chin on his shoulder. "Don't ever pull a stunt like that on me again," he murmured, blushing a little still. "I thought I was gonna die..."

Sanji leaned back into Zoro and smiled. "We'll see," he teased, turning around so he could face him. He had to stifle a moan as the material of his sweatpants brushed against his still hardened flesh. Leaning forward, he gently fingered the cut on Zoro's lip, studying it, and then placed a soft kiss there.

Zoro hissed a little at the pain, but he barely felt it as Sanji's soft lips landed on his. He deepened the kiss and let one of the hands move around Sanji's waist, going down to the front of his pants. "What's this?" he mumbled as he stroked the bulge teasingly. "Did I do this?"

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sanji collapsed against the couch, his chest rising and falling heavily with his laboured breaths. His length twitched in small aftershocks and a light flush was spread across creamy skin. He leaned heavily against the cushions, his forearm covering his eyes. "Holy shit, Zoro..." he wheezed.

He hadn't expected Zoro to return the favour. Although, his lover wasn't one to let him go neglected. Still, even if it had only been a handjob, it had been amazing. Zoro's hands were callused from working out so much and the rough touch on his sensitive skin had driven him crazy with desire.

Zoro smirked and kissed Sanji's neck. "I gotta go to bed now. I have a test tomorrow, can't oversleep." He stood up from the couch and stretched. "Thanks for the massage, you definitely need to do that more often." He winked at Sanji before going to his room.

Sanji grinned and slipped his sweatpants back on. It seemed as though the luxury of sleep was going to be denied him that night. He still had a lot of homework left, not to mention his first shift at the restaurant was the next day. Sighing, he made his way into the kitchen to prepare a cup of tea so that he could settle down to work once more.

A glance at the clock told him that it was almost 4AM. A frustrated huff left him as he pulled himself to his feet and stretched out his aching muscles. He had managed to finish everything but it seemed as though it came at a high price. He already knew he was going to suffer through school, and then work... Sighing once more, he moved into Zoro's room and crawled into bed, wanting nothing more than to pass out in his lover's arms for a few hours.

Zoro could feel Sanji lie down beside him even in his sleep and wrapped his arms around him, holding him close. His dreams became better instantly and a small smile began to play on his couldn't stay in that dream for long though, two hours later the alarm went off and he woke up with a groan. Zoro hated getting up early.

He looked at the sleeping blond next to him and put his hand on his lover's head. He smiled gently, feeling his heart grow two sizes by just looking at him. He forced himself to look away and got out of bed to get ready for class.

Sanji woke up not long after Zoro, groaning loudly. He was exhausted. Even though he'd managed a few hours sleep, it felt like none at all. His body was sluggish and he knew he'd probably have dark circles under his eyes through the day.

Throwing the covers off, he sat up and turned, hanging his legs off the side of the bed. Grabbing a cigarette from a nearby pack, he lit up and then made his way into the kitchen to put some coffee on. It wasn't often that he drank coffee, but he deemed it necessary this morning.

Zoro was putting his shoes on when Sanji went into the kitchen. When he was done, he went and hugged his boyfriend from behind. "Good morning," he said and kissed his cheek. "I can't stay for breakfast, I gotta run already." He pouted a little. He loved the breakfasts Sanji made.

"Morning," Sanji sighed happily, relaxing against Zoro, a small smile lighting his face. "In case you forgot, I have my first shift today. You'll be on your own for supper... I don't get off until ten o'clock."

Zoro's eyes widened then he sighed. "Take-out it is then... I can't cook, don't wanna explode your kitchen." He looked like a kicked puppy. "Can't you cook me something I can heat up?" He was whining a little, but he didn't care. "Or don't you have time?"

Sanji laughed, smiling brightly before turning and catching Zoro's lips in a quick kiss. "How can I refuse when you act like that?" He glanced at the clock and noticed he had a bit of extra time. "I'll make you something and leave it in the fridge."

Zoro smiled brightly and hugged Sanji tightly, kissing his cheek before letting him go. "Thank you. Gotta go now, good luck at work and I'll see you tonight. Love you." Then he was gone, the door had closed behind him as soon as he said the last two words.

Sanji set to work right away, cooking a chicken stir-fry. He figured he would probably be hungry after work so he made extra, but he knew there still might not be any left after his boyfriend was through with it. Once done, he put it away neatly in the fridge and then moved off to the bathroom to shower and get ready for school.

Zoro walked into the classroom and sat down in the back, taking a pencil and eraser from his bag when someone sat down next to him. He turned his head and frowned when he saw Cian. "What do you want?" he muttered, not happy to see him at all.

Zoro looked at Cian and sighed. "I don't hate you, okay? I promise, I don't. But never joke like that again. I'll kill you, okay?"

Cian looked up at Zoro, a huge smile on his face. "Never! I promise Zoro, I'll never joke with Sanji like that again!"

Zoro nodded. "Good." He looked down into his bag and began looking for a notebook, so he didn't notice how Cian's smile changed.

'_That doesn't mean I can't pull those things on you_' the brunette thought as he also got ready for class.

Sanji managed to make it to his first class on time which was quite a surprise since he'd been running late with making supper for Zoro. Nonetheless, he took his usual spot in the back of the room and tried his best to pay attention to the droning teacher. However, he knew that his boyfriend would be in class now as well, and with Cian...

By the time lunch rolled around, he was more than ready for a break. He was exhausted and his eyes kept drooping during class. Grabbing an apple and bottle of juice from the cafeteria, he made his way outside and found a shady tree to sit under. He ate quickly and then leaned back against the bark, his legs stretched out in front of him as he lit up a smoke.

When it was time for lunch, Cian had grabbed Zoro's arm, dragging him to the cafeteria.

"Hey, calm down," Zoro said, a bit annoyed. The test hadn't gone as well as he'd hoped. "The food isn't going anywhere."

Cian looked at him from underneath brown bangs. "But the good seats will be taken... I wanna be able to sit by a window with you."

Zoro raised an eyebrow, why was that so important? Oh well, he didn't care and let Cian drag him along. As soon as they had bought food, they sat down by a window opposite each other.

Cian smiled happily while Zoro looked just like he always did.

The tree Sanji was seated underneath was just outside the cafeteria. The area was relatively void of people though, which was the reason he'd chosen it. He only wanted to be alone, relax in the calm before the storm. When finished his smoke, he extinguished it on the sole of his boot and sighed.

He wasn't sure why, but he chanced a look at the building, just in time to see Zoro sitting down at a table with...Cian. Frowning, he felt anger well up in the pit of his stomach. The man had just caused them to have their first fight, and it had been a big one. Why would Zoro still want to be around him? It was mind-boggling. But, he wasn't going to start anything with his boyfriend over it. No, he wouldn't give Cian that satisfaction. He was tempted to pick up and move somewhere else but really, he was too lazy right then. He settled for lighting up another cigarette instead.

Cian was babbling away about some high school memory, but Zoro had stopped listening. Not that he'd listened to begin with, but now he didn't even try to hide it anymore. He looked out the window and saw Sanji. A small smile crept onto his face. He took up his cellphone and sent Sanji a text. 'Plz call & help me. Can't make C stop talkin'. Zoro was one of those people who didn't bother writing correctly in a text unless it was a serious situation.

Sanji jumped slightly when his cell phone vibrated in his pocket and he frowned, pulling it out. He couldn't stop the corners of his lips from twitching into a smile as read the message. Scrolling through his contact list, he hit the send button to dial Zoro.

Cian was in the middle of some story from when they were going out when Zoro's phone rang. "Sorry dude, gotta take this. See you in class." He stood up as he answered. "Hello saviour," he said smiling while leaving the cafeteria.

"Hey," Sanji greeted, a smile evident in his voice. He paused for a moment to take a drag of his cigarette. "You're welcome." His voice was teasing and light, all the anger from before having washed away.

Zoro smiled just from hearing Sanji's voice. "If I'd spotted you earlier I would've joined you, but my class starts in ten minutes so I can't go out now. It's on the other side of the freaking building." He frowned. "Why can't they just have different parts to different courses? Why do they have to mix?"

Sanji shrugged, "When has school ever been easy?" He took another drag, the sound of his exhale making the phone static slightly. "How'd your test go, anyway?"

Zoro sighed. "I think I blew it. It doesn't feel good at least, but I won't know for sure until I get the results. Had a hard time concentrating." He nodded to a couple of classmates, also on their way to class.

"I'm sure you didn't do _that_ badly," Sanji consoled. He realized it was about time for him to get to class too so he pulled himself to his feet and made his way across the manicured lawn. "Mine's tomorrow. I won't be getting any sleep tonight either, I guess," he sighed wearily. He leaned against the wall outside the door to his classroom when he arrived, still having a few minutes left.

"Don't overwork yourself." Zoro was finally in the same corridor as the classroom, but he moved to the end of it. "Take it easy, okay? What's the test about? I'm free tomorrow, I can put together some notes from your books for you if you want."

"Thanks, but it's really just a matter of sitting down to read over everything. I'll do it when I get off work." People were starting to file into the classroom now. "I have to go." He really didn't want to.  
"I'll see you tonight, okay?"

"Okay. See you at home." He looked around a little before he whispered "I love you" really silently before hanging up. A hand landed on his shoulder as he put his phone back in his pocket. It was Cian.

"Who called?" he asked smiling.

"Sanji." Zoro didn't want to talk to Cian right now, he wanted to keep Sanji's voice in his head so he could listen to it during class.

After hanging up, Sanji made his way into class, smiling the entire time. How was it that just hearing Zoro's voice left him so happy? He didn't mind though, it helped him get through the boring class.

The rest of the day passed slowly to his liking and he had collected quite a bit of homework that he would have to complete for the next day, on top of studying. It was overwhelming but he knew he'd get through it somehow; he always did. On his way out of the building, he ran into Ace, an old friend of his. He was offered a ride to work and he accepted gratefully. Soon enough he was on his way to his first shift.

At the end of the day, Zoro wanted to kill something. Cian had been following him all day, even talking to him during class. It seemed he tried to figure out why Zoro was so serious about school now, when he hadn't cared in high school. Zoro didn't care enough to explain to him that he wanted to help kids who had been like him, alone, misunderstood and angry.

Sanji happily busied himself with talking to Ace during the ride. All through high school they had been best friends, spending practically every waking moment together. They grew apart afterwards, as Ace had moved for school, wanting to achieve his dream of being a fire fighter. He had, and now he was apparently back. That sat well with Sanji; he had missed him.

They chatted about everything and nothing at all, just trying to catch up with each other. By the time they arrived at the bustling restaurant, they had made vague plans to hang out soon. Also, Ace had offered to pick him up after work, which Sanji was grateful for.

As the large black truck came to a stop in front of the building, Sanji turned and gave Ace a quick hug after unbuckling his seat belt. "See you later, Ace," he smiled as he climbed out, lifting his hand in a fleeting wave as he entered the doors and made his way back to the kitchen to find his uncle.

When Zoro came home, he called out Sanji's name. When he was greeted by silence he remembered Sanji started working today. He sighed and lay down on the couch, turning on the TV, flicking through the channels, not finding anything to watch at all. He took out his cell phone and texted Sanji. "Hope evrything goes good 2day" he was tempted to add a heart at the end, but stopped himself and sent it.

Right away, Zeff had ushered him from the kitchen, stating that he wasn't yet worthy to step foot in it. He was set to work as a waiter, without really being shown how to, but it wasn't terribly difficult. He had excellent interpersonal skills and his charming smile was more than enough to satisfy the ladies. And some of the men. Either way, after an hour or two into his shift, he felt perfectly at ease and was sweeping around the large dining room with confident motions.

His first break came around relatively quickly, having been lost in the motions. Still, by the time he realized it was time, he was more than ready. Leaving the restaurant, he moved to a secluded bench off to the side and pulled out a cigarette, lighting up and inhaling, savouring a large amount of the toxic smoke before expelling it. The stick hung loosely from between his lips as he reached into his pocket to withdraw his cell phone, noting he had two new messages. The first was from Zoro and he smiled softly as he typed a reply: 'Everything's going good. Hope your not too lonely.' He added a winking face and sent that off.

The next was from Ace and that one made his smile grow as he read it. 'Sanji, it was good to see you again. I've missed you. I'll be out front at 10.' He typed a quick reply and before he knew it, the break was over.

Zoro had fallen asleep on the couch when his cell phone buzzed and woke him up. He smiled when he saw the text from Sanji. He answered that he wasn't lonely at all, he had the TV. After sending it, he decided to heat up whatever Sanji had cooked him for dinner.

The dinner rush came not long after Sanji returned to work. A long line of people formed outside the door, contained behind velvet ropes. Every single table in the restaurant was taken but they didn't seem to mind the wait. Apparently it was up to the waiter's to subtly hurry the patrons, something that didn't quite sit well with him. He did it all the same, using his charming personality to buffer any negative reactions.

He may be somewhat in shape, but it hadn't prepared him for the amount of physical labour involved with being a waiter. His feet ached terribly and his back hurt already, but it was satisfying work. Anything involving a restaurant was exciting to him and he absorbed the experience happily.

His next break came and he spent it chatting happily with one of his new co-worker's, a younger man by the name of Luffy. He was a quirky kid who seemed to have an obsession with food - eating it rather than serving it. He couldn't quite understand how the boy worked in a restaurant when he walked around with sparkles in his eyes, not able to keep his eyes off the food. Or his hands. A few times he'd seen the raven haired kid picking small pieces of food from the customer's plates as he delivered them. It was a mystery as to how he'd managed to work there for so long - almost a year according to him. Still, it was a pleasant way to spend his break and he found himself quite liking him.

When Zoro had finished eating and was doing the dishes, the doorbell rang. He dried his hands on a towel before opening the door. He sighed when he saw who it was. "What do you want Cian? I have had enough of you today."

Cian smiled a little, Zoro didn't notice the hurt in it. "Someone mentioned an apartment in this building being up for hire. Can you show me to the landlord?"

Zoro sighed again but nodded, they were still kind of friends after all. "Just let me get my shoes and we'll go."

Ten o'clock came around and Sanji sighed in relief. His uncle warned him about the dress code before he left and he realized that he would have to buy some clothes... well, more like suits. He was given a card for the store that everyone bought their outfits from and he pocketed it before leaving.

As stated, Ace's huge black truck was parked in the lot, not far from the entrance. He felt a silly grin play on his face as he once again took in the man's ridiculously oversized orange hat. He climbed into the passenger seat and closed the door behind him, buckling himself in. Ace asked about his first shift and he happily let him in on the details as the truck was started and they pulled out of the parking lot, turning in the direction he knew his apartment to be in.

Zoro closed the door behind him and Cian, not understanding why the other male had followed him back home. "So whaddya think?" he asked, just to break the silence.

Cian nodded a little, "It's a nice apartment...and not too expensive..." He smiled. "I think I'll take it."

Zoro just nodded and wanted Cian to just leave already.

By the time Ace pulled up in front of the apartment complex, Sanji was suffering greatly. His back and feet ached terribly and he really didn't want to move at all. Nonetheless, he unbuckled himself and was preparing to climb down from the truck when he was stopped by a firm hand on his arm. He turned and looked questioningly at Ace, his visible eye widening in surprise as his raven haired friend leaned over.

Zoro was rubbing his temple. Couldn't Cian just shut up? "Cian, as interesting as whatever it is you're talking about is, Sanji will be home soon, and I want you out before then. First day at work is always the worst."  
Cian looked like a kicked puppy."Can't I stay just a little more?"

For once, puppy eyes didn't work. "No. Leave."

Sanji felt in better spirits as he slid down from the truck and waved goodbye to his friend. Slipping his keys from his pocket, he let himself into the building before making his way up to his floor.

Zoro more or less pushed Cian to the door and handed him his jacket. "Go now. I can give you the landlord's number in school tomorrow."

Cian sighed and put his jacket on. He looked at Zoro, who didn't look happy, so he just opened the door, an almost invisible smirk appearing on his lips when he saw who was outside it.

Sanji had just been reaching to unlock the door when it opened and he was presented with Cian. He looked up, surprise playing over his face for a moment before he managed to rearrange his face into what he hoped was a normal expression. He didn't greet the brunette as he pushed past him into the apartment, feeling much too exhausted to even think about it then. He toed off his shoes and offered Zoro a small smile, though it was tight and probably gave away his annoyance. He moved right to the couch and collapsed on it.

"Fuck," Zoro mumbled before pushing Cian out the door and closing it in his face. "Nothing happened," was the first thing he said to Sanji when he entered the living room. "Someone told him about an apartment for rent in this building and he asked me to go with him when he looked at it. Then he followed me here. I've tried to get rid of him since he stepped in through the door." He almost sounded panicky; he really didn't want Sanji to get the wrong idea.

Sanji only sighed, moving on the couch until he was lying down. He reached into his pocket and withdrew a cigarette, placing it between his lips and lighting up. "Whatever, Zoro," he mumbled as he exhaled.

It didn't make any sense. Zoro was not a pushover, but he couldn't seem to control himself when it came to Cian. What was it about the brunette? Shaking his head, he took another long drag. The idea that the man was probably moving into the same building didn't do anything to lift his spirits. He brushed the thoughts away, much too exhausted to deal with it then.

Zoro frowned and sat down next to Sanji. "Don't say that. I can tell it's bothering you. Nothing happened okay? I've tried pushing him away but the guy's like a tick, I can't get him off." He tried to make eye contact, but it wasn't easy.

"I don't want to deal with this now," Sanji sighed. He moved against the back of the couch to allow Zoro some room. "I'm too tired and I'm sore..." A sudden thought struck him and he groaned in disappointment. "And I have to study for that test tomorrow..."

Zoro looked down on his hands. "Okay, I... I'll leave you too it. Dinner was delicious by the way." Then he stood up and went into the bathroom to shower. Damn that Cian! The first thing he'd do tomorrow was give that little shit a piece of his mind.

Sanji felt immediately guilty. He hadn't meant that he wanted Zoro to _leave_; he had just wanted him to forget about it and move on, just spend time with him. "Come back out here after," he called out, hoping his boyfriend would hear him, let alone_want_ to spend time with him now...

As he heard the shower start, he pulled all of his books out and slipped his glasses on as he prepared to study. It would be much more comfortable, not to mention pleasant, with Zoro to curl up against as he went through the motions.

When Zoro had finished his shower he crossed the living room to go into his room and he had a towel around his waist! He hadn't bothered since they got together but somehow, walking past Sanji naked right now felt wrong. He had a towel covering his hair too, so it kept his face from view.

Sanji shook his head as he pulled himself to his feet. He moved towards Zoro and stopped in the doorway of his room, leaning up against the frame. "I didn't mean it like that, Zoro. I meant that I didn't want to talk about it and just wanted to spend time with you. I had a hard day and... I missed you," he admitted, hoping that his lover would snap out of his mood.

Zoro wrapped his arms around Sanji's waist instantly and put his head on his shoulder. "I'm sorry. I'm not letting him into our home again." He kissed Sanji's neck and held him closer.

Sanji pressed himself against Zoro, his arms wrapping loosely around his neck. "I trust you, Zoro. It's _him_ I don't trust. I'm not going to try and dictate who you can and can't be friends with. Do whatever you want, just... be careful with him." Cupping Zoro's cheek, he pulled him up for a desperately wanted kiss.

Zoro answered the kiss, bending Sanji backwards as he did, neither of them noticing his towel falling to the floor. "What would I want with him anyway?" Zoro mumbled. "When I've got this." He squeezed Sanji's ass. "And this." He moved a thigh between Sanji's legs. "And this." He kissed him softly on the lips.

Sanji gasped into Zoro's mouth as he was touched and he felt his body awaken for his lover. All of the stress, the exhaustion seemed to melt away, replaced by feelings of warmth and white hot desire for the man he loved. Everything else was forgotten then - the job, his test, Cian - as he felt himself drifting away to that amazing state of mind that only Zoro could put him in. He placed a kiss against the corner of Zoro's mouth before trailing them down the hard jaw line and neck.

Zoro growled a little. "You need to study," he protested weakly. "And you gotta be tired from work..." Sanji's mouth was distracting him, making it harder to focus on making Sanji get some work done.

"I'd rather study you," Sanji murmured absently as he continued what he was doing. Zoro's skin was still slightly damp from the shower and was entirely too enticing. He couldn't seem to pull himself away from the slightly salty taste. His mouth moved upwards and he sucked an earlobe into his mouth, tugging and playing with the earrings that dangled there. He soon found the spot right under Zoro's ear that he seemed to love and kissed it before working it over with his tongue and teeth.

Zoro moaned, his hands taking a firm grip on Sanji's hips, pushing them closer together. "Sanji..." he sighed and moved his head to give him better access. Why did he have to be so good at that? It was almost scary.

Smirking against Zoro's skin, Sanji continued his slow, delicious torture. Lips travelled downwards to the base of the throat and he proceeded to perform the same motion - sucking, licking and then biting down on the firm, tanned flesh.

Zoro felt his knees buckle a little. He needed to get them to sit down, else he'd fall to the floor. He pushed Sanji a little and somehow managed to get them onto the couch, lying down with Sanji on top of him. Though he now noticed he was naked.

Sanji caught Zoro's lips in another mind-numbingly hot kiss. He could feel a hardness pressing against his hip and it felt so good, acting as a reminder that Zoro wanted him just as much as he wanted Zoro. His hands moved over every reachable inch of his lover's body and he pressed his hips down, and therefore their arousal together, though his was still sadly covered.

Zoro bit his lip not to cry out. He loved it when Sanji took the first step and things having been as they had today, he wouldn't mind if Sanji took the lead for a while. He rested his hands on Sanji's hip and kissed his lips.

If Zoro was going to give up control for now, who was Sanji to complain? His lips found purchase on the joint between shoulder and neck, wanting to leave a mark. He sucked hard at the flesh before sinking his teeth in. It seemed as though he couldn't help biting when it came to Zoro. He was so mouthwatering that he just wanted to... well, sink his teeth in. He realized that he was still wearing clothes but couldn't bring himself to care at the moment. He kissed his lover again, this time sucking his tongue into his mouth.

Zoro answered the kiss, one of his hands landing at the back of Sanji's head, gripping blond hair. The other hand started tugging on Sanji's shirt, wanting to feel skin so badly.

Sitting up, his legs on either side of Zoro's thighs, Sanji began to undo his shirt. The buttons popped open one by one and the material was slipped from his shoulders afterwards. His thin frame was already heaving from his laboured breaths and arousal as he looked down at the man underneath him for a few moments. He smiled gently from behind a fan of blond hair, feeling his heart warm with the sight. Leaning down, he attached his lips to Zoro's chest, worshiping the bare flesh with his mouth and tongue.

Zoro put his hands on Sanji's hips as he sat up and let them caress the soft skin, but his actions were put to a halt when he felt Sanji's lips on him. He gasped and his fingers dug into Sanji's skin. His chest began to heave as he breathed heavily. He loved it when Sanji "took care of him" like this.

Sanji held back the grin that threatened to take over his face as he watched Zoro's reactions to him. It was a nice feeling, being able to elicit such delicious actions from his lover. His own arousal was heavy against Zoro's hip and he pressed down to gain some friction. And then his mouth trailed over every available inch of skin until he settled himself at one of Zoro's nipples. He laved it with his tongue, nibbling and sucking on the tender flesh.

Zoro hissed and began unbuckling Sanji's belt impatiently, and as soon as it was opened, he popped the button to his pants and pulled down the zipper. His hand darted inside, pulling down the underwear a bit, gripping hot flesh in his hand.

Now, the grin did break free. Lips spread thin over straight white teeth as Sanji looked down at the man beneath him. The thought that he'd driven Zoro stir crazy with his slow, careful ministrations was a pleasing one. His eyes closed and a low moan left him as the warm hand wrapped around his length and his goal was momentarily forgotten as he enjoyed it for a few moments. Then, he rocked his hips a bit, both to gain friction against his own arousal but also to provide some to Zoro's.

Zoro growled, biting his lips. Sanji was torturing him in the worst and most wonderful way possible. He put his free hand in Sanji's hair and yanked him up to kiss his lips roughly, while his hand moved over the pulsating member, letting his thumb press a little at the head.

Sanji moaned loudly as his hair was tugged and he threw himself into the rough kiss. His own lips were slightly swollen and felt oh so sensitive against Zoro's. His hips continued to move, loving the feel of the hard piece rubbing against his ass, even if it was only through his clothes. He rocked his hips a bit more forcefully, content with this unless Zoro decided he wanted to take control of the situation.

Zoro ended the kiss and brought his lips to Sanji's ear. "You fucking tease," he growled. "You better get yourself out of those pants before I tear them." He gave Sanji's length a squeeze, not hard enough to hurt though, and let his tongue caress the outer shell of Sanji's ear before taking the lobe between his teeth, tugging a little.

Zoro's words made Sanji's erection twitch roughly. He loved when his boyfriend reached the point where he was demanding. His deep baritone practically dripped with lust and it enveloped the blond, drawing him in. The attention on his sensitive ear caused his eyes to slide shut, a low moan spilling from deep within his throat. "Shit, Zoro..." he murmured, his voice breathy. Reluctantly, he pulled himself from the body so that he could divest himself of his pants and underwear, but he immediately took his place on top of the man once more after he was exposed.

A wide grin spread over Zoro's face as his free hand gave one of the now bare cheeks a squeeze before a long finger began circling the entrance he ached to enter. But that finger didn't stay. "You want it right?" he asked, for once talkative. "If you don't want me dry you better make me wet." He put two fingers in front of Sanji's lips, his dark eyes fixated on Sanji's blue.

Without breaking eye contact, Sanji grasped Zoro's wrist to hold it in place. He ran his tongue over the long fingers, curling it around them teasingly. Holding firmly, he ever so slowly sucked both digits into his mouth. His tongue ran hotly over every single part, making sure they were thoroughly slicked.

Zoro shuddered and his erection twitched. He'd forgotten how good Sanji was with his tongue, even when it was just slicking his fingers. When he felt wet enough, he pulled out, a soft pop sounding as his fingers left Sanji's lips. "Good boy," he murmured before kissing Sanji as he moved his hand down and thrust a finger in without warning.

Sanji's eyes widened and he gasped as a finger was suddenly pushing its way inside his body. His hands moved to Zoro's shoulders, his fingers digging in as he attempted to hold on. "Hah..." he panted as the finger began moving, pulling his lip between his teeth.

Zoro smirked as he moved his finger about, soon adding the second. He spread kisses over Sanji's neck and took his earlobe between his teeth once again, tugging lightly. He decided to let his fingers tease Sanji until he begged for something bigger.

Sanji moaned lowly, the sound long and drawn out as Zoro toyed with his ear. Tendrils of pleasure shot up and down his spine until he thought he might melt. As the second finger was added, his hips began pushing back against it, wanting and needing more. He was prepared, he didn't know why Zoro wasn't pushing into him... His gaze moved up his lover's body and came to rest on his face, his eyes.

Zoro was smirking and his dark eyes were almost taunting; he looked as if he was daring Sanji to do something. Once he'd caught Sanji's gaze he refused to let it go, moving his fingers in ways he knew Sanji liked.

Sanji's eyes drooped until they were half-lidded with desire. He was going stir crazy and all he wanted was Zoro's huge length pushing inside him, filling him up. His own length was brushing against his lover's stomach and the friction was delicious. As Zoro continued to toy with him, a chorus of pants and soft moans spilled from his lips until he felt he would explode with the amount of need. "Zoro..." Blue eyes bored into impossibly dark ones as he spoke. "Fuck me..."

A wolfish grin spread over Zoro's lips as he curled his fingers a little. "What?" he said, although both of them knew he'd heard perfectly well what Sanji said. "I didn't hear you." He leaned down and bit Sanji's ear, growling a little.

"Shit..." Sanji hissed. His hips bucked, providing stimulation for both his neglected length and the fingers buried inside of him. "You're the fucking tease," he ground out through gritted teeth. He managed a few more minutes, a few more thrusts of the fingers and then he leaned down to kiss Zoro, nipping at his bottom lip. "Fuck me. Please, Zoro..."

Zoro's grin widened. "Fine, since you asked nicely." He pulled his fingers out and helped Sanji position himself over him and began pushing the hips down on him, sighing as he felt that familiar heat surround him.

"Oh, _god_," Sanji groaned as he felt Zoro begin to fill him. Even with the preparation it was a tight fit but he loved it. He began to slowly drop his hips, revelling in the feeling and when he was fully seated, he paused for a moment to just enjoy. He rolled his hips then, causing a stirring motion inside him, which pulled another moan from him. Then, with Zoro's hands on his hips, he began to slowly rock them.

Zoro growled, his fingers digging into Sanji's hips but letting him do all the moving. It had been a while since they did this position and he quite liked it. One of his hands let go of Sanji's hip and instead started stroking the blond's neglected erection.

Sanji hissed as he felt a hand wrap around his length. His movements increased, fingers digging into Zoro's shoulders to keep himself grounded as he continued to rock his hips. He occasionally stirred them, revelling in the feeling of the length stretching him even further. It felt so amazingly good; he loved when he was given control like this.

Zoro bit his lip not to moan, only letting out occasional grunts. He let go of Sanji completely now, the hand not stroking the blond's erection went up to caress his chest and he tweaked a nipple between two fingers. He wanted to hear Sanji's voice.

"Ahh, Zoro..." Sanji panted, his chest pushing outwards, seeking more of the attention. His thighs squeezed the ones beneath him as he continued to move in his lover's lap and it wasn't long before he was picking up the pace out of sheer desperation. The hand felt so incredibly good around his heated flesh and the whole situation was entirely too erotic to take things slow.

Zoro smirked a little, moving the hand holding Sanji's erection slower. He let his nails softly scratch at the skin, while he dug a nail into the nipple he was currently giving attention to. He felt pure bliss, having Sanji move on him like this.

Sanji gasped, the sound turning into a low groan as he felt Zoro use his nails. It felt ridiculously good and it caused his hips to buck erratically for a moment. He soon resumed his smooth pace, his slim hips moving fluidly over his lover. His head fell forwards, sunshine blond hair softly framing his face as he closed his eyes, reveling in the tendrils of pleasure currently shooting up and down his spine. Heat was already beginning to coil in his lower stomach and he willed it away, wanting anything but this to end.

Zoro kept using his nails, loving the sounds Sanji made. He just wished the blond would say something; he loved Sanji's voice during sex. Moaning was fine, but right now he wanted words. Or his name, either was fine. But he was too proud to say anything.

Sanji's eyes slowly opened, the visible blue orb glistening with desire. He focused on Zoro's face and his chest tightened with emotion as he watched pleasure twitch the fine features of his boyfriend's face. Blue eyes bored into dark ones that were swirling with lust and he smiled softly. "Zoro... you feel so... _ahh_...good.." He heard the words, his voice but it was breathy and needy and sounded entirely unlike him, but he couldn't bring himself to care then. Everything but the two of them moving together faded to black and he felt himself getting lost in the intimacy. "Zoro..."

Zoro couldn't keep back a growl when he heard Sanji's voice and bucked his hips up, slamming into Sanji, digging his fingers into the other's hips. How could Sanji have known? Did he really know him that good? It wasn't impossible. He felt his orgasm wasn't far off, but he didn't want to come, not yet.

"Oh, god, Zoro," Sanji groaned as he felt the other begin thrusting upwards. He moved faster and harder over the body, feeling the urgency increase tenfold between them. It was amazing, mind-blowing even, and he knew that neither of them wanted it to end but it was getting dangerously close. Leaning down, he captured Zoro's lips in a clumsy, desperate kiss as the heat pooling in his stomach began to spread throughout his entire body in warning.

Zoru put his hands in Sanji's hair as he deepened the kiss, hips still thrusting up, trying to find that sweet spot inside his lover that would send him over the edge. One of the hands let go of golden locks and went down to pump Sanji's erection, nails gently clawing at the sensitive skin.

Sanji nipped at Zoro's lip, pulling it with his teeth as he teetered on the precipice of release. "So... close..." he groaned as he moved even faster, if that were possible. "Zor- _ahhh_!" The sound was nearly a scream, eyes widening as his prostate was struck. The heat enveloped him, shooting up and down his spine, through his hips and thighs and finally up his length as he came. He gave a hoarse shout as he was pulled over the edge, his entire body tensing as he spilled over the hand and Zoro's stomach.

Feeling Sanji tense up around him, milking him without even knowing he did it, it was too much and Zoro came inside Sanji, actually groaning out his lover's name as he kept him in place. He was breathing very happily, looking up at Sanji with a small smile. "God I love you," he sighed.

Sanji grinned dazedly down at Zoro and then leaned in to kiss him. "Love you too," he whispered, lips barely brushing the other's. He felt his body relax all at once as he came down from the intense high. He was exhausted now and wanted nothing more than to tuck himself into Zoro's side and sleep.

Zoro's smile turned gentle and he kissed Sanji softly. "Come on, let's go to bed. I for one, am exhausted." He started sitting up, Sanji still being on top of him. He moved a little and so pulled out of Sanji, missing the heat instantly.

Sanji pulled himself from Zoro and stood. He lazily stretched out the kinks in his body and yawned before following his boyfriend down the hall and into his room, as it was closest. He slipped into the bed and once Zoro joined him, he curled himself around the strong body and laid his head on his lover's chest. He was so entirely exhausted that he fell asleep almost as soon as he was settled.

Zoro smiled lazily as he wrapped an arm around Sanji. He kissed the forehead of his loved one softly. "Good night Sanji," he whispered before closing his eyes and falling asleep.


End file.
